Starting New
by Emilie2601
Summary: After their parents tragic death, Hanna and Toby Cavanaugh, their little brother and baby sister move from Lima, Ohio to Rosewood, Pennsylvania for a new beginning. What will happen when Hanna starts getting texts from -A and get to know her dead cousin's bestfriends; Spencer, Aria and...Emily? Hannily. Spoby. Ezria.
1. First Day

**AN: Hi, I've been working on this story for about two or three months now. I wanted to wait for summer break until I posted it and for me it's starting next week so I thought it was a good time. I think some of you noticed that I had deleted some of my other stories from fanfiction (The Blues, Just a Kid). I'm sorry because I know a lot of you guys liked them, but I didn't anymore... I feel like my writing has improved since I first started posting stories here so I felt like those stories weren't really me anymore. If any of you guys really liked them and want to continue them, write a story based on them or just read them again, send me a PM and I'll sen you the all of the chapters! However, I did try to incorporate a lot of my old stories in this one. Hanna and Toby are siblings like in ''The Blues'' and they're parents are dead (their last name is Cavanaugh). Hanna's younger sister, Rosie, is based off Hanna in my story ''Just a Kid'' and this story also happens to be a little Glee crossover (mostly PLL). The big difference is that this is a Hannily story and not a Haleb one. The couples are Hannily, Ezria, Spoby and for the Glee characters it's Brittana, Finchel, Klaine, Mike and Tina (Asian Fusion) and some of the others are in off and on relationships. I will do a AN to describe all of the Glee people since you might not all watch the show.**

 **I do not own PLL, but I own Noah & Rosie LOL**

 **If you want to get to know them...**

 **Noah Henry Cavanaugh: Noah is Hanna's twelve (almost thirteen) years old brother. He has blond curly hair that stops just over his shoulders (picture surfer hair), blue eyes and big ''geek glasses''. Noah is a really special kid. He is sensible, kind, shy, extremely extremely smart and polite. He has a passion for music, editing, skateboards and he works in an animal clinic (like Scott from Teen Wolf). He's that one kid that's just good at everything he tries and even tough he hates sport, he's good at it. He will befriend Mike (Aria's brother) even tough he's a year and a half older and a girl in his grade named Lexie.**

 **Rosie Nevaeh Cavanaugh: Rosie is Hanna's four years old sister. She has curly blond hair, big blue eyes and she's a little small for her age. She used to be a kid full of energy and outgoing, but now she's going through a lot and has become more isolated and depressed. She has little mood-swings (one second she's happy and the next she gets all quiet and just wants to cuddle and cry), she has separation anxiety disorder and is really anxious in general. She's pretty smart and lovable. Rosie has a passion for music, she likes the colour pink and loves with all of her little heart her older siblings. For now she doesn't really have any friends (except like Sam's little sister (Glee) I'm pretty sure her name is originally Stacey but I changed it to Mia) and she will become friend with a little boy that may or may not be Ezra's son, Malcolm XD.**

Today is the first day of my new life… Our new life. Let's just say the last months weren't easy for my brothers, my sister and I. Exactly four months ago, my parents died in a car crash. We were all in the car, but we survived and they didn't. Toby, my eighteen years old brother, and I now have to take care of not only ourselves but also Noah, our twelve years old brother, and Rosie, our four years old sister.

We decided, together as a family, to start over somewhere else. We packed our bags and left Lima, Ohio for this small town in Pennsylvania, Rosewood. We rented an apartment, but if we wanted to save the money that we inhered for college, we could only afford a small one.

It wasn't the ideal place but it was suitable. Toby and I managed to built a room in a closet for Noah, who was a big fan of Harry Potter, so it worked. Being a four years old that was still in her formative years, Rosie got the only real room of the apartment and Toby took the couch, while I slept on a bed that was in the corner of the living room and kitchen area. Deep down, we all knew that it didn't matter who slept where, we always end up in the same bed anyway.

I'm not going to lie, it's been really hard. We all had to make a lot of sacrifices in order to stay together. Toby graduated early, since he had enough credits, but he's putting off college until we get settle and he found a full-time job in construction for now. I found a part-time job in a little boutique called _Bijoux_ and had to say goodbye to my teenage years, since I now have to be a role model to two younger siblings that needs me now more than ever. My little brother, Noah, had to grow-up more in the last months than any kids should have to at the tender age of twelve, and got himself a little job at an animal clinic with an old and amazing veterinarian. On the other hand, Rosie didn't have to get a job, but she developed some form of very bad separation anxiety or anxiety in general which was making everything harder.

''Noah, do you want me to walk you to school?'' I asked my younger brother ''Noah!'' I raised my voice.

''Sorry, what?'' he apologized while taking off his headphones.

''I asked you if you wanted me to walk you to school''.

He adjusted his glasses and smiled ''thanks but I'm going to ride on my board''. Noah was a geek trapped in a jock's body. I have to admit that for a twelve years old, he was extremely good-looking. He had ocean blue eyes, long curly dirty-blonde hair that stopped just above his shoulders, he was tall and he had an athletic figure. His big glasses, were the only thing that reflected his inside geekiness.

''Okay, be careful'' I warned him.

Noah nodded, hugged me and gave Rosie a big sloppy kiss on each cheeks.

''Remember, if there's anything wrong, text me'' I said.

''Han, don't worry I'll be fine'' he smiled, revealing the big dimples that seemed to run in the family.

''One last thing'' I called out before he left ''I'm proud of you''.

He shyly nodded, put his beanie on then left.

''Where's _Nowy_ going?'' Rosie wondered, using her special nickname for Noah.

I effortlessly picked her up in my arms and sat her down on the kitchen counter ''Noah is going to school'' I gently explained.

''Is _Nowy_ leaving, is he coming back?'' she immediately began to cry.

''Don't cry Ro'' I cooed ''Noah will come back''.

''When?'' she sobbed.

''He's going to be here when I pick you up from pre-school'' I sweetly answered. The same scenario had happened when Toby left for work this morning.

''I don't wanna go to pre-school'' she whimpered ''I wanna stay with you''.

''Rosie, I know you do but you need to go'' I soothed her.

''I don't want you to leave me'' my baby sister sobbed.

''What if we make a deal?'' I proposed ''you go to pre-school until lunch time, then I pick you up and we have a lunch date just the two of us''.

''Okay'' she reluctantly agreed.

I gave her a small smile and whipped her tears. Mom and dad always say… said… that Rosie looked exactly like I did when I was her age. I'm just beginning to see it now, we have the same eyes, same hair, same smile, same dimples… She's my carbon copy. The only difference between the two of us is that her hair are a little shorter and curlier than mine.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone beeped indicating that I had received a text. It was from my friend Santana, she had taken a picture of her and a few of my old friends and captured it with the message ' _good luck on your first day babe, we luv you xox! Btw, you better call me 2night and don't forget to take your meds ;) We don't want you all hyper for your first day!'_ The hardest part about moving and starting new was without a doubt leaving my friends from glee club. I was thankful that she reminded me to take my ADD meds… I usually have it under control, but whenever I'm too stressed or anxious about something it gets out of hands. I can't stop daydreaming, it takes me forever to process stuff and I have those weird sugar-rushes that last for hours, it's really annoying.

I quickly ran to the bathroom opened the medicine cabinet, took out a little bottle of prescription and swallowed a pill before running back in the living room to Rosie. If we didn't hurry we were gonna be late and that doesn't look too good for a first day.

''Do you need to use the potty before we leave?'' I asked her.

She shook her head and reached out for me. Then, we left the apartment hand in hand, and began our walk towards the pre-school. I have my driver's license, but since the car accident… I've just been too afraid to drive. All of us are, Toby says he's good but I can see his hands shaking whenever he leaves for work in his truck, Noah ride on his skateboard everywhere and refuses to go near a car and Rosie begins to panic whenever she's too close to a road.

When we finally arrived to Rosie's pre-school, I could see my high-school to it's left. ''Do you see the big yellow buses over there'' I pointed towards them.

'' _Da_ school bus'' she corrected me.

''Yeah, the school buses'' I smiled ''they're in-front of my school, your school is right next to mine''.

''We close'' she happily understood.

''Yes we are''.

''Where Nowy's school?'' she wondered ''is Nowy all alone?''

''No'' I quickly reassured her ''Noah's school is just over there'' I pointed to the middle-school who was in-front of her pre-school. Before the car accident, Noah was passing some test to skip a grade because he's so smart. If he would've had the chance to finish, he would probably be a freshman at twelve, almost thirteen years old. ''Hey Rose, Noah's birthday is coming up, while your in pre-school maybe you could make him something'' I suggested, since I know she's going to get anxious really fast when I leave.

''Yeah'' she smiled ''I make him a pwesent''.

''I'm sure he's going to love it'' I gave her a big hug and reminded her to use to potty if she needed, then I left to school.

 _Let's do this_ I thought as I opened the front-doors. So fare, it seemed like a normal school, maybe a little old but still nice. The long hallways were full of lockers and the walls had a beige theme going on. Everybody began to stare at me as I made my way towards the guidance councillor's office, wherever that was…

''Are you new?'' a girl with tanned skin and long brown hair asked me. _Wow_ I thought _this has to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

''Sorry, w-what?'' I nervously stuttered after realizing that I've just been staring at her this whole time.

''I asked if you were new'' she smiled.

''Hum… yeah I-I guess I am… hum new'' I rambled. _Jeez Hanna get your words together!_ I mentally yelled to myself.

''I'm Emily'' she introduced herself. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen. She looks a little like my friend Santana…

''I'm Hanna'' I awkwardly smiled.

''Do you need help with anything?'' she politely asked.

''Hum… do you happen to know if I have to go to the guidance councillor office to receive my schedule?'' I wondered.

''No, you just need to go to the secretary's office'' she smiled ''follow me'' Emily added, noticing that I had no idea where that was.

I did as she told me and received my schedule.

''Hey, we have like three classes together'' Emily gasped. _Emily that was such a pretty name… Simple, yet formal._ I heard that name once before, but I can't remember when or where…

''Please, tell me the first one happens to be one of them'' I laughed.

''Yes'' she smiled ''english with Mr. Fitz, my two best-friends are in his class as well''.

''Sweet'' I grinned ''thanks for showing me where to go''.

''Oh, it was nothing'' she argued.

''No seriously'' I took her hand ''without you I would still be looking for the councillor's office''. We locked eyes for a second but I awkwardly looked away when I realized that I was still holding her hand. ''Hum…. m-maybe we should g-go'' I stuttered.

''Yeah, come on'' Emily smiled.

''Emily!'' a voice called out.

''Wait for us!'' another one added.

I turned around and two girls, one was short and one was tall, walking in our direction. The short one had an amazing fashion style, _honestly wow_ I thought. The other one… not so much, but she rocked that nerdy-look really well and it suited her perfectly. Both of them had a full coffee mug in their left hand. If I ever try coffee I would probably jump off the roof or transform in some sort of hyper puppy.

''Hanna, those are my best-friends'' Emily giggled ''guys, that's Hanna, she's new here''.

''I'm Spencer'' the tall one shook my hand.

''And I'm Aria'' the short one added.

''Hanna, nice to meet you'' I smiled as we entered Mr. Fitz's classroom.

''Not to be indiscreet, but where did you move from?'' Spencer asked me.

''Hum… just a little town in Ohio'' I vaguely answered. Toby, Noah, Rosie and I, we wanted to start fresh here, of course we didn't want to forget everything about Lima and our parents, but we needed new. Just new.

Spencer seemed to be content with my answer and didn't ask anymore questions.

''Ezra'' I whispered as the teacher entered the classroom.

''What?'' Aria asked me.

''Oh n-nothing'' I stuttered ''I just… hum… he's my neighbour''.

''Mr. Fitz?'' she made sure she understood.

I nodded and smiled as he waved at me. I met him this weekend when we were moving-in. Rosie had some trouble carrying her boxes up in our apartment and he offered to help all of us. Ezra quickly noticed that we were living by ourselves, but he didn't ask any questions. However, after he bonded super well with Toby, my brother explained to him our situation and he offered to keep an eye on Noah and Rosie anytime we needed. I knew that he was a teacher here, but it never crossed my mind that he could be _my_ teacher.

''Okay guys settle down'' he said after the bell rung ''we have a new student today, so please welcome her with open arms''.

Everyone looked at me, some of the boys didn't really looked at me if you know what I mean…and few girls gave me intimidating looks while the rest of them only gave me kind smiles.

''Hanna, are you sitting with us for lunch?'' Emily asked me when the class was over.

I was about to accept when I remembered that I already had plans ''I would love to but I have a lunch-date with my little sister'' I explained.

''You have a little sister?'' Emily questioned.

''Yes, she's four years old'' I smiled.

''The best age'' she laughed.

I nodded but deep down, I felt my heart break a little. She was right, being a little kid was suppose to be the best time, not the time where you grief you parents.

''Hanna, are you okay?'' she questioned with a genuinely concerned look on her face.

''Y-yeah'' I stuttered ''I just need to go get her from the pre-school''.

''But there's still two periods left until lunch'' Emily confusedly replied.

''I know'' I simply said before leaving.

I didn't go to the pre-school, I went to the cemetery instead. The cemetery where my parents were buried. My vision was getting blurry from tears. As I approached my parents headstone I could see a figure in-front of it. I didn't need to ask myself any questions, I knew who it was. When I was next to the figure I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the head.

''I couldn't do it'' my little brother cried ''I went to school, I went to my first class, I tried to have fun but I couldn't do it''.

''I know'' I whispered ''we tried''. We sat down on the ground next to each other and silently cried together.

''They would be proud of you and Toby, you know?'' Noah told me with a shaky voice ''you guys sacrificed a lot for me and Rosie…I wish I could do more''.

I tearfully smiled, reached out for his hand and rubbed my thumb over a scar he got from the accident. ''They would be so proud of you too'' I replied ''you have a job, you help around the house, you're amazing with Rosie…'' I trailed off ''I don't know what you could do more''.

Noah nodded and buried his head in my neck ''why did it have to be them'' he sobbed ''why did they have to die, it's not fair''.

''I know'' I began to sob too.

We staid into each-others arms until we were all dried out of tears. I got up from the ground, whipped my tears and took a deep breath.

''What are you doing?'' Noah confusedly asked.

''It's about lunch time so I'm taking Rosie out to that little restaurant called The Brew, are you coming?'' I gave him a small smile.

He looked at the our parents's grave for a few seconds, nodded and also got up from the ground. ''Let's go'' he whipped off his tears.

 **AN: I hope you liked it and if you guys have any ideas please, please, please add them in your review :) I won't update until probably next weekend. Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Getting to know Her

**Hey guys, I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Because of your so kind reviews, I decided to do a special update tonight :) A special thanks to Boris Yeltsin,** **hollyhalebnichorelloregelolov** **e, Jem 4ever & SethuEmaya for reviewing ! I hope you like this chapter ;)**

''Did you guys make any friends?'' I asked my younger siblings.

After our little moment, Noah and I went to pick-up Rosie from pre-school. Her teachers said that she was really good, even tough she was a bit anxious after I left. We were now eating lunch at _The Brew_ like a normal happy family.

''No'' Rosie sadly answered.

''Don't worry Ro, I'm sure you're gonna have tons of new friends'' Noah quickly reassured her.

''Yeah'' I agreed with him ''in less than a week, I'm betting you're even going to have a BFF'' I smiled.

''No'' she said ''you, Nowy and Toby are my bestfwends''.

I grinned and pulled her on my laps, before turning all of my attention to Noah ''did you make new friends'' I asked him.

''I don't know'' he shrugged. At that exact moment, he couldn't look any more like his brother. While Rosie and I used to be really social and loud, he and Toby were more reserved and quiet. ''I guess I made a friend, her name is-''

''Her!'' I interrupted him.

He sent me one of those looks that could kill and I immediately held my hands up in surrender.

''Her name is Lexie'' he said.

''Lexiiiiie'' Rosie giggled ''is she your girlfriend?''

''No, she was just nice'' Noah shyly answered ''what about you Han?'' he asked, changing the subject ''did you make any friends?''

''Well, I met three girls they were really nice'' I smiled ''anyway we should get going now''.

''No school'' Rosie whimpered.

''It's only for three little hours'' I reassured her ''I'll come get you as soon as I'm finished with my school''.

''You promise'' she whispered with teary eyes.

''Pinky swear'' I reached out for her little finger and shook it with mine.

''Han, I finish school an hour earlier than you, I don't mind picking her up'' Noah told me.

''You sure?'' I asked him.

''Of course'' he answered while trowing all of our remains in the trash bin.

I smiled and got up from my seat with Rosie on my hip. We were on our way out, but I accidentally bumped into a girl. ''I'm so sorry'' I immediately apologized.

''It's fine'' she said. When she looked-up at me I realized that it was Emily. She's so beautiful, you can't confound her with anyone. ''Hanna'' she smiled when she saw that it was me ''is that your little sister?''.

''Yes, this is Rosie'' I ran my fingers through my sister's curly hair ''and that's my little brother Noah'' I added ''we have to go but I'll see you in school''.

''Of course'' she smiled ''see you later''.

I gave her one last grin before walking out of the restaurant.

''She was pretty'' Noah smiled ''is she one of your friends?''

''Yeah, that was Emily'' I replied.

''Do you like her?'' he asked.

''Yes, she's great'' I honestly answered.

''No'' he awkwardly giggled ''I meant, do you _like_ her'' he repeated while putting a lot of emphasis on the word _like_. That's another thing about me… I don't really label myself, but if I did, I guess it would make me gay… or a lesbian.

''I don't know'' I giggled ''we just met today''.

''Well, if you do like her go for it'' he told me.

''How do you even know she likes girls?'' I asked my little brother.

''Just a feeling'' he smiled. In our family, we're all really observant. We notice a lot of little details that no-one else sees, specially Noah. It's amazing how good he is at reading people. When Rosie was a baby, he could tell just by looking at her face for barely a second what she needed when she was crying.

I playfully nudged him on the shoulder and ruffled his hair ''go to school'' I told him. He nodded and hugged both me and Rosie before crossing the road on his skateboard.

''You come back huh?'' Rosie asked me again.

''Noah will pick you up and I'll be home about an hour after you'' I reassured her for the millionth time. Suddenly, a weird feeling creeped up on my neck, I could feel someone staring at me in the distance. I look behind me and saw Emily. She was really far, but I knew she was looking at us. I turned back to my sister and walked in the daycare with her. All of the kids were playing in little groups. I didn't think anybody noticed we were here until one of the monitor saw us and waved us in.

''How was lunch?'' she asked.

''Great'' I answered ''my little brother finishes school at three o'clock so he's going to be the one picking her up'' I added.

''That's fine'' she smiled ''Rosie, do you want to come play with your new friends?'' she questioned my baby sister.

Rosie anxiously looked up at me, I gave her a reassuring smile, she looked back to her monitor and mumbled a quiet yes. ''Bye bye'' she told me.

''Bye Rosie'' I gave her a quick hug ''be a good girl, I love you''.

''I _wove_ you too'' she said in a cute toddler voice.

I made my way back towards the school when I received a text. _Weird_ I thought. The only people I have in my contacts are my friends from Mckinley High **(her old school)** , Toby, Noah, my only cousin and Rosie's pre-school.

It read ' _welcome to the game bitch, kisses -A_ '. _What the heck is that game? Probably just a stupid text_ I thought. Because I was almost late, I hastily walked back to school. I shared my last two classes, math and history, with Emily and honestly, I couldn't wait to see her. , our history teacher and Aria's mom apparently, assigned us a project that we could make in group of two.

''Wanna partner up?'' Emily asked me when the class was over.

''Sure'' I answered a little nervously. Woking in group projects as always been really hard and stressful for me. It's because I can't concentrate… I need to take a pill that makes me super focus for a few hours, but I get irritable really easily and it gets harder to actually work with a partner. My old friends knew about it and one of them actually had ADHD which is similar so they all understood, Emily however, she had no idea that I would probably ruin the project for both of us. It was really stressful. ''Actually'' I shyly said ''I should probably warn you… I have ADD so it's a little hard for me to work in groups, if you want another partner I understand''.

''Thanks for telling me'' she genuinely smiled before reassuring me ''I don't mind at all, what are you doing after school?'' she wondered ''maybe we could get started''.

''I would love to, but I have to look after Rosie and Noah…'' I sighed.

''Bring them'' Emily said ''they're adorable and my mom loves kids, she won't mind''

''I don't really know'' I hesitantly shrugged ''Rosie's really hum… she's going through a rough time a-and she needs a lot of attention, then I have to cook dinner…'' I began to ramble because I was stressed.

''My mom's a great cook'' Emily smirked.

''Okay…'' I sighed finally giving in ''I guess I'll go''.

''Great!'' she exclaimed ''do you need a drive I don't mind'' she offered.

''Hum no we'll just walk'' I immediately answered. _I do not have any intention to get in a car anytime soon._

''Are you sure, cause I really don't mind-'' she insisted.

''We'll walk'' I nervously cut her off ''sorry'' I apologized, when I noticed her hurt expression ''we just… hum, I don't… no cars'' I stuttered.

She looked confused at first but shrugged it off ''okay that's fine'' she decided ''let me walk with you at least''.

''Alright'' I accepted ''we should go'' I added as she said ''let's get going'' at the same time. We awkwardly laughed and packed our stuff. Earlier, I received a text from Noah saying that he was going to bring Rosie to the park until I was finished with school, so I knew where they were. ''Noah and Rosie are at the park, is it close to your house?'' I asked her.

''Next to it'' she answered ''So how old is Rosie?'' Emily asked as we made our way out of the school.

''She turned four in July'' I smiled.

''What about your brother, Noel right?''

''Noah'' I corrected her ''he's almost thirteen''.

''They're adorable'' she smiled ''any other siblings?''

''Yeah, an older brother'' I answered ''his name is Toby, he's eighteen''. I feel really conformable with her, but I just wish she doesn't ask too many questions. I have no intention to get emotional in-front of her… not right now anyway. I really hope Rosie doesn't have a little _moment._ Sometimes she has those mood-swings, one second she's all happy and the next she gets really emotional and wants to do nothing except cuddle.

''So you have three siblings'' she gasped.

''Yeah'' I proudly smiled. I love my brothers and my sister more than anything in the world, apart from an aunt, an uncle and a cousin, they're the only family I have left.

''That's amazing, I've always wanted a brother or a sister…'' she sighed ''I don't think anyone in Rosewood have more than two kids''.

''Really?'' I said genuinely surprised ''where I used to live almost everyone had big families'' I explained ''there were three set of twins and a set a triplets in my grade''.

''That's crazy'' Emily laughed ''where did you live before anyway?''

''Lima'' I answered ''it's in Ohio''.

She nodded and we finally arrived to the park I cracked a little smile. Of course, they weren't playing on the swings with the other kids or anything. Noah was trying to teach Rosie how to skate… What amazed me the most tough, is that he had put his helmet on Rosie's head, even if it was way too big for her.

''Hanny!'' she excitedly yelled ''I skateboard''

''I can see that'' I laughed ''are you guys having fun?'' they both happily nodded.

''Do you remember Emily?'' I asked them ''we met her during lunch''.

They both nodded.

''I'm Noah'' my brother shook her hand, like a true gentleman.

Rosie whispered a quiet hi, but she reached out to be picked up.

''Emily and I have an homework assignment tonight, so we're going to eat dinner at her place'' I explained ''is that okay with you?''

''Huh uh'' Noah nodded along with Rosie.

''Then let's get going'' Emily smiled.

 **Well, what did you guys think? Please let me know in the reviews, I'm always open to ideas and requests :) (even if they seem silly) Also a special thx to Jem 4ever who's helping me a lot with this story, go check her out she writes amazing stories! Review XD**


	3. Dinner Gone Wrong

**Hey guys, here's the third chapter! I would like to thank Jem 4ever for helping me a lot with this chapter and the story in general :) Also, I started looking online for kids who I thought looked a little like how I picture Noah and Rosie in my head. I haven't found a little girl for Rosie yet, but I found a little boy for Noah. His name is Ronan Parke, the only things that are different between him and Noah is that Noah is more masculine than Ronan, he has curlier hair and he wears glasses. (Ronan is now 17, but if you really want to see what Noah looks like go on youtube and look for ''Ronan Parke - Jar of Hearths'' because I really felt like I could see Noah when he sang that song.) Noah also sings like him, but he's too shy to do it in public ;) I hope you like the chapter !**

 **Emily P.O.V.**

''You're okay Rosie'' Hanna kept reassuring her little sister ''I'm not going anywhere''.

I was getting seriously worried. I used to have a summer job in a daycare centre and a bunch of kids had separating anxiety issues, but none like this. This wasn't just some little toddler anxiety, it was pure terror in Rosie's eyes. I don't know what she experienced to feel that way or to be that scared of loosing Hanna, but I'm guessing its pretty bad.

Hanna put her hand on her little sister's chest in order to feel her heartbeat and cringed as soon as she did. ''Sweetie, you need to breath with me okay'' Hanna told her ''in…..and…out….in….and…out'' she kept repeating.

''Hey, Rosie'' I tried my best to smile at the little girl who looked like she was experiencing the worst kind of pain in the world ''I have a friend here who would like to meet you'' I showed her one of my hold teddybears.

''Oh wow'' Hanna gasped ''do you see the teddy Ro?'' she asked her while pointing towards it. The little girl nodded, but was still sobbing. We were doing everything we could to change her mind or make her feel a little better at least.

''His name is Mr Bear, he says he wants to give you a big hug'' I told her.

''Do you want to give him a hug too?'' Hanna asked her while wiping her tears. She was such a good big sister, I was pretty impressed. I don't have siblings, but none of my other friends who do have brothers and sisters are that close to them.

''Y-yes'' Rosie answered choking up on a sob. I handed her the bear and she instantly hugged him. _Never underestimate the power of a stuff animal_ I thought as she slowly began to stop crying. Hanna was still rubbing her back and wiping her tears while the little girl tried to focus more on her breathing.

''Thank-you'' Hanna mouthed me when Rosie gave the bear another hug. I gave her a smile to let her know that it was okay and turned my attention back on the little girl who definitely looked better.

Suddenly, the door opened it-self and my mom walked in with what Hanna had asked for earlier. ''Is she doing better?'' my mom asked Hanna while handing Rosie one of my hold sippy cup that she had filled with water and a wet washcloth.

''Yes'' Hanna smiled before thanking her ''she's all okay now''.

''Okay, well I'm going to leave you to your project'' she said before walking back downstairs.

We worked a little on our project even though Rosie refused to leave Hanna's laps, which was understandable after her little panic attack. She wasn't a bother at all, she was actually quietly playing with Mr Bear or just looking at us work, she didn't even say one word. After a while she began to get a little fidgety, but you couldn't really notice since Hanna was like ten times worse than her. She kept moving around on the bed and couldn't stay in the same position for more than two minutes, I thought it was adorable.

''Would you mind if we used your bathroom?'' Hanna asked as Rosie began to wiggle on her knee.

''Of course not'' I answered.

''Thanks'' she smiled taking a pull-up out of Rosie's backpack.

''It's just across the hall'' I told her, guessing that she probably had no idea where it was since it's the first time she comes here.

After she came back we realized that we had basically finished our project so we decided to just call it a night and go eat dinner downstairs since it was ready.

''So Noah, in which grade are you?'' my mother tried to begin a conversation. When we all arrived earlier, my mom got so exited. She loves children so much and I have to admit that Rosie and Noah are both super adorable.

''I'm in eighth grade'' he politely answered.

''High school next year'' my mom gasped ''are you excited?''

''I can't wait'' he smiled.

''You know, Rosewood Day has a lot of clubs'' I started ''do you plan on joining one?'' He looked a little athletic and he had the perfect legs to be a swimmer, it was never too early to start recruiting.

''Maybe'' he smiled ''I heard there's a great music program and before we moved I had the intention to audition for glee club, but I don't think there's one here'' he sadly smiled at the last part.

''You like music?'' my mom questioned.

''Yes, everyone does in our family'' Noah answered. I gave Hanna a funny look, I just can't imagine her playing an instrument.

''Which instrument do you play?'' I wondered. He looked like a guitar guy, but I don't know… He seems a little unpredictable.

''My favourite has to be the guitar'' he answered, making me grin a little because I was right. ''But, I also love to play the piano, the drums and the trumpet'' he continued before quickly adding ''oh, and it's not really an instrument, but I love to make some remix and stuff on my computer, I also sing a little''.

''Do you all play an instrument?'' my mother asked them.

''Well, my main instrument is the piano, Rosie is learning the piano and she likes to hit on the drums, our older brother, Toby, plays the piano, the drum and the guitar, but Noah is really the one who picks up the fastest'' Hanna answered. Now that I think about it, I can see her playing the piano and maybe even singing, she seems to have a great voice.

''What about you Han, were you in any clubs or sports team at your old school?'' I questioned.

''Glee club, cheerleading squad and I took dance classes, but I wasn't in the school's dance team'' she answered. Her naturally bright eyes lit up even more whenever she was speaking about music or arts. It was honestly adorable, I love earring people talk about their passions.

''How many brothers and sisters are you?'' my mother wondered.

''Well, there's us and we have an older brother'' she replied.

''That's wonderful!'' my mom exclaimed ''I've always wanted a lot of children, but with my husband in the army, one was enough'' she explained. ''Why did you guys move here?'' she asked ''it's not to be indiscreet or anything, but most of the time people leave Rosewood''.

''We have family that used to live here, but they moved away a few months ago'' Hanna replied.

''What are their names?'' my mother wondered.

''Our aunt, Jessika Dilaurentis, uncle, Kenneth Dilaurentis, and cousin, Jason Dilaurentis'' she answered.

My jaw dropped ''you were Ali's cousin!'' I gasped. Hanna hesitantly nodded. _That's who she reminded me of_ I thought. I can't believe I didn't notice sooner. Hanna looks exactly like Alison, they could practically be sisters and Noah is like a mini Jason with glasses.

''Were you friends with Alison?'' Hanna questioned.

''Best-friends actually'' I smiled.

''If Jessika is your aunt, it means that Ashley is your mom'' my mother gasped ''she was my high school best-friend, how is she doing?''

The room was immediately filled with an awkward silence. Hanna and Noah shared a little look, almost like they didn't know what to answer.

''My mommy and my daddy are angels now'' Rosie decided to answer, when she noticed that no one else would. My mom's jaw dropped and I looked at Hanna. _Why didn't she tell me_ I thought, but then I remembered that I only met her today.

''I'm so sorry'' my mother apologized with tears in her eyes.

''I-it's fine'' Hanna nervously answered, but I could see how much it was a sensible subject for them. Noah was trying to discreetly whip the tears in his eyes, Rosie had stopped eating and was reaching out for Hanna, who herself looked a little sad, even tough she had more composure than her younger siblings.

My mother was trying really hard to not break-down in-front of them… I could see that she was genuinely destroyed by the sudden news. I remember all the bed-time stories she told me about her and her best-friend Ashley from when she was a kid.

''May I use the bathroom?'' Noah asked my mom.

''Of course'' she answered still trying to process the news.

The next few seconds were filled with an awkward silence until Hanna got up from the table with Rosie on her hip. ''Sorry, I just need to go check on him'' she explained.

My mom gave her a little nod and started to fill-up the dishwasher with the dishes we used. She was right to do so, I don't think anyone had any appetite left.

While I was awkwardly sitting alone at the table, I could hear faint cries from the bathroom and from the kitchen. Suddenly, I heard a little sound… a beep. It sounded like a cellphone. I began to look around me until I spotted Hanna's white iPhone. I was curious so I decided to check the text, but I almost threw up when I did.

 _If you're anything like your precious cousin, buckle up Hannakins, because in Rosewood bitches get buried. Kisses, -A_

 _Was Hanna getting tormented by -A too?_ I asked myself. I sent a quick SOS to the girls and told them to meet me at my house. Hanna came back in the kitchen with a tired Rosie on her hip and a tear-stained face Noah shyly following behind her, just as I was pressing the send button.

''Are you guys okay?'' I gently asked them.

''Yeah'' Hanna shyly answered ''thank-you so much for the dinner, but we need to leave''.

''Okay, well it was really fun having you guys over'' I gave her a quick hug and I smiled compassionately at Noah.

''So -A's stalking this totally random girl that happens to be Alison's cousin'' Aria sighed ''I can't believe this is happening''.

My friend arrived about half an hour ago, when Hanna had just left. I told them pretty much everything, except that Hanna's parents were dead. It wasn't a secret or anything, I just feel like her and her siblings moved here to have a new start. It wasn't my place to tell them.

''We have to tell her'' I told Spencer ''I have a good feeling about Hanna, she's innocent''.

''We can't tell her'' Aria exclaimed. It was really hard for us to trust new people, specially since this whole -A thing began. Everyone we meet is either a creepy and crappy cop or a suspicious new classmate that ends up trying to murder us.

''I think we should'' Spencer argued ''if -A's texting her, she needs to know who she's dealing with''.

''Yes, Aria, Hanna has a four years old sister and a twelve years old brother. If -A threatens her to go after them and she thinks it's just a prank, things could end-up badly'' I said.

''I guess your right'' she mumbled as an answer.

''What's with you?'' I asked her, something was clearly bothering her. She's always so compassionate and she's the only one out of us with a younger sibling that also needs to be protected from this -A drama. She should understand.

''I don't have the best feeling about this girl, she shows up from nowhere, she lives next to Ezra, she-''

 _There it is_ I thought. Aria can be the nicest person in the world, but no one comes between her and her man. ''She's not into Ezra'' I quickly reassured her ''I'm pretty sure she's gay''.

''How do you know?'' Spencer laughed.

Aria and I both shot her a look. ''Let's just invite her to our next sleepover, it'll give us the chance to get to know her and if we're all okay with it, we'll tell her about -A then''.

''Good idea'' Spencer agreed and Aria nodded ''we'll invite her tomorrow''.

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

''Toby!'' Rosie excitedly yelled as my brother walked in the apartment.

''Rosie!'' Toby imitated her. She jumped in his arms and he spun her around ''how was pre-school?'' he questioned.

''I dunno'' she shrugged before laying her head on his shoulder.

Toby gave me a concerned look and I indicated for him to come sit next to me. He put Rosie down on the sofa and sat beside me on the kitchen island. ''Did she have any problems at pre-school?'' he asked.

''She didn't want to go this morning but we made a deal that if she went, I would pick her up and we'd have a lunch date'' I explained. ''When Noah and I picked her up, the teacher said that she didn't really speak to anyone and that she cried a little after I left, but other than that she was great… Rosie said she didn't make any friends'' I sadly smiled. My little sister was so social before, she used to be that happy little girl who's always friends with everyone in pre-school, but since our parents died she isolated herself.

''She won't make friends if she doesn't talk to the other kids'' he signed.

''I don't get it, she doesn't mind that much speaking with adults or kids older than her, but when she's around little kids her age she's too scared to talk…She's starting kindergarten next year, I don't want her to be that kid that's always alone and is the only one in the class that doesn't get invited to the parties''.

''I know'' Toby squeezed my shoulder ''look, I say we wait a little and if it doesn't get better in let's say…two months, we make her see a therapist or we sing her up in one of those play group thing Noah was in'' he suggested. ''Speaking of Noah, you said he was with you when you went to get Rosie for lunch, why is that?''

I sighed and explained ''I went to see _them_ after the first period and Noah was sitting on the ground crying. I staid with him and…yeah'' I trailed off not wanting to worry him too much. I know how bad he feels because he has to work all the time and I have to take care of Noah and Rosie, but if it wasn't from his job, we wouldn't be able to afford this apartment and we would have to be in the streets or the system.

''Why did you go there in the first place, Han?'' he wondered a little worried ''did something happen to in school?''.

I shrugged a little embarrassed. I hated talking about my feelings. I know it's not healthy, but I like to keep it all inside. Toby understands he's the same and Noah tries to, but he's just so sensible. ''Can we please not talk about this?''

''Hanna, it's okay to be sad, it's only been four months'' he said trying to make me talk.

''I know…'' I looked down with teary eyes ''just n-not now okay?''

''Okay'' Toby finally agreed before changing the subject ''I'm going to take Noah out sometime, you know, like for a boys day. He's getting older and there's a lot of stuff we need to talk about…''

''Shut up'' I playfully cut him off ''you're not giving him the sex talk''.

''He's going to be thirteen, Han'' my brother teased me ''I'm sorry but your little bro is all grown up''.

''It's just weird'' I sighed ''seems like yesterday I was dressing him up like a princess and you were yelling at me because you wanted to use him for your own manly stuff''.

''Manly stuff? Really?'' he laughed ''I was literally like seven and you were always keeping him for yourself anyway''. Toby was right. When Noah was a baby, I use to play with him all day. We were so close (still are), Toby could never get a brother moment with him.

''He's going to be the first one of us to have a birthday without mom and dad'' I sadly realized ''what are we going to do?''

''Well, I don't think he wants a party'' Toby knowingly said. ''Maybe we could go to a fancy brunch and later that night invite Jason and go to a concert'' he suggested.

''Noah would love that'' I smiled ''aunt Jess and uncle Kenneth could babysit Rosie, she misses them like crazy''.

''It's settled then'' my brother smirked ''I'll start looking for some concert tickets tomorrow and I'll send Jase a quick text''.

''I'll make the reservation for a brunch'' I said before changing the subject ''can you give Rosie her bath? I need to do some homework''.

''Of course'' he answered and ran in the living room where Rosie was watching a cartoon with Noah ''Rosie, the tickle monster is coming for you!'' he yelled. My baby sister let out a yelp and tried to make a run for it, but Toby was already too close. He swung her over his shoulder and brought her in the bathroom.

I couldn't stop thinking about how we left Emily's house. She probably thinks we're a freak show now. Before we moved here, I promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone. Not because it's embarrassing, because it's not, but because I'm just so tired of everyone pitying me. It's one of the major reason we moved away. I couldn't stand the stares and the stupid homemade lasagnas anymore, the pitying was so bad that even Rosie realized it.

I really felt like I could finally start off new here. Specially when I met Emily, she was so beautiful I thought she could be appart of my new life but now…. Who would want to be friends with the poor little orphan?

I was brought out of my thoughts when my eyes fell on the big grand piano that was in the middle of my living room. I used to play it all the time before, but since my parents died I just can't. My mom began to teach me when I turned three years old just like she did with Toby, Noah and Rosie. She didn't have a lot of time to teach Rosie, I will have to do that for her…If only I can find the courage to touch the damn piano again someday.

''Hanna!'' Rosie came running in my arms. She was wrapped up in a little monkey towel and her curly hair were all wet.

''Did you splash water on Toby?'' I gasped when Toby walked out of the bathroom. He was covered in water form head to toe. She giggled, nodded and hid her head in my shoulder as an answer. I laughed at her cuteness and brought her in her room so she could get changed in her pyjama.

''I want _da_ bear onesie'' she told me with puppy eyes. Her bear onesie was her absolute favourite pyjama. It was a gift from Noah for her fourth birthday.

''Alright'' I smiled. I took a new pull-up and her bear pyjama out of the closet, then I dressed her up and finally I brushed her hair.

''Toby and _Nowy_ hurt me when they _bwush_ my hair'' she admitted.

''That's because we have to be gentle with your beautiful hair'' I told her ''the boys are a little rough aren't they?''

''Yeah'' she agreed with me.

''Are you getting tired?'' I questioned when she let out a big yawn. She nodded and reached out for me. I wrapped her up in a little blanket, took her in the living room, sat down on the rocking chair that Toby built us and rocked her until she fell asleep.

''Is she down?'' Noah whispered. He had just finish changing in his pyjama and was currently editing something on his computer. He likes to go to the skatepark, record some stuff and edit it with a cool music and all.

''Yep'' I smiled while laying her down in my bed ''can I have a peak?'' I sat down beside him on the sofa. He nodded and showed me what he had done until now. It was adorable. He was making a video of Rosie on the skateboard.

''It's not finished yet…'' he trailed off, but I interrupted him.

''Noah, it's amazing'' I honestly said ''you're really good at this''.

''Thanks'' he shyly replied. My little brother always had difficulty to take compliment and he was also going through this phase where his confidence is like at zero. ''I'm getting tired, can I still sleep with you?'' he asked looking at me with his big blue eyes. He had to grow up so much in the last four months, sometimes I forget that he's just a little boy and he's still vulnerable. When he looks at me like this tough, I can still see my baby brother.

''Of course'' I kissed the top of his head ''I need to go pack Rosie's lunch and I'll go in bed after alright?''

He nodded and jumped next to his little sister in the bed. Toby walked out of the bathroom, sat beside him and they talked for a little while. I'm pretty sure he was asking Noah to go out on a brother road trip this weekend. My little brother had no idea what he was getting himself into…I couldn't help but chuckle at his innocence.

I took out an anti-depressing pill out of my prescription bottle, which the doctor prescribed me after the accident, and swallowed it. Afterwards, I quickly changed into my pyjama and jumped in the bed with my siblings.

My thoughts drifted off to tomorrow. It was going to be so awkward… I have three class with Emily, I can only see two options happening, none of which I like, she's going to either question or ignore me. I just wish she would forget about it.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

''Are those her brother and sister?'' Aria asked. I looked back to where she was looking. Hanna was in-front of the school, Rosie was crying in her arms and it looked like her and Noah were trying to comfort her.

''Yes'' I answered. Last night, the girls decided to sleep over. We made a final decision this morning and agreed to tell her about -A. We just need to figure out the when.

''They're adorable'' Aria cooed ''but why is the little girl crying?''

''Rosie'' I said, but she just send me a confuse look ''the little girl's name is Rosie, but I don't know why she's crying'' I added even tough I had an idea.

''She's good with them'' Spencer commented when Hanna finally calmed down Rosie. She gave a kiss to both of her siblings and they left hand in hand towards the preschool. Noah gave me a shy little smile when he walked past me, but Hanna stopped dead in her track when she did.

''You guys go I'll catch up with you'' I told them. They nodded and walked in the school while I walked up to Hanna.

''Hey, how are you?'' ''Look about last night…'' we both said at the same time. I chuckled and she shyly bit her lip.

''Listen, Emily, I really like you, but I don't want your pity'' she awkwardly said.

''I wasn't going to…''

''Yes you were'' she interrupted me ''you're too nice not to''.

I sighed, she was right… I was totally going to pity her, even tough I didn't want to. ''Hanna, stop me if I'm wrong, but I think that moving here was you and your siblings way of starting new right?'' I wondered and she nodded. ''Then I'll respect that'' I honestly told her ''I haven't said anything about it to my friends and I won't if that's what you prefer''.

''Why?'' she questioned.

''Because, I like you Hanna and I don't want things to change between us…'' I began ''I know we just met yesterday, but I really feel like-''

''Like we've known each other for years'' she finished for me.

''Glade I'm not the only one'' I giggled.

''You're not'' she smiled ''would you mind telling your mom that I'm really sorry about last night?''

''Hanna, she understands, you don't need to apologize'' I reassured her.

She slowly nodded and looked down. ''Also, I found this picture'' she handed me an old photo ''it's her and my mom…I know it's not the best quality, but I thought she might like it''.

''She's going to love it Hanna, thank-you'' I gave her a quick hug. Just by looking in her eyes I could see how hard this was for her. I don't know how long it's been since her parents passed, but I don't think it's been that long. They're still all so sensible on the subject… I mean last night just the mention of their parents made Noah cry. Then again, I have no idea what happened to them. I don't know if it was sickness, murder, a fire or a car crash. It could really be anything.

''We should get to class'' she quickly changed the subject.

''Alright'' I followed her. ''So, are you going out with Noah and Rosie for lunch today too?'' I wondered while we were walking to class.

''Yeah'' she answered ''Rosie… if she's away from us for too long she gets really nervous, you saw what happened last night when she woke up and I wasn't there''.

''Was this why she was crying earlier?'' I questioned and Hanna nodded. Her telling me that is making me realize how hard everything must be for her. I mean she's what, seventeen or sixteen? And she has to take care of a four years old, a twelve years old, herself and her older brother. That must be pretty hard. ''You're really good with her and Noah'' I honestly said.

''No, that was nothing'' she blushed ''she was nervous about going to preschool so we made a deal and Noah is going to come here with her for lunch''.

''You guys should sit with us'' I offered.

''Are you sure, I-I don't want to intrude or a-anything'' she rambled.

''No, it'll be fun'' I reassured her ''it'll give us a chance to get to know them better''.

''Okay'' she smiled. _Wow!_ Her smile was so beautiful, she had the most adorable dimples ever. I couldn't stop staring she was so pretty. Her hair were the colour of the sun, her eyes were like the ocean, her smile was just _wow._ I was totally falling in love with this girl.

 **So Emily is falling in love with Hanna...already... XD Do you guys think they should start dating soon, but take things slow or wait ? What do you think or the story so far, anything in particular you guys would like to see? I do my best to include every ideas and I love to read them so if you have one please, please, please let me know in a review or a PM.**


	4. To New Beginnings

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who followed and reviewed, I hope you guys like this chapter ! :)**

 **Emily P.O.V.**

''Are those her brother and sister?'' Aria asked. I looked back to where she was looking. Hanna was in-front of the school, Rosie was crying in her arms and it looked like her and Noah were trying to comfort her.

''Yes'' I answered. Last night, the girls decided to sleep over. We made a final decision this morning and agreed to tell her about -A. We just need to figure out the _when_.

''They're adorable'' Aria cooed ''but why is the little girl crying?''

''Rosie'' I said, but she just sent me a confused look ''the little girl's name is Rosie, but I don't know why she's crying'' I added even tough I had a little idea.

''She's good with them'' Spencer commented when Hanna managed calmed down Rosie. She gave a quick kiss to both of her siblings and they left hand in hand towards the preschool. Noah gave me a shy little smile when he walked past me, but Hanna stopped dead in her track when she did.

''You guys go I'll catch up with you'' I told them. They nodded and walked in the school while I walked up to Hanna.

''Hey, how are you?'' ''Look about last night…'' we both said at the same time. I chuckled and she shyly bit her lip.

''Listen, Emily, I really like you, but I don't want your pity'' she awkwardly said.

''I wasn't going to…''

''Yes you were'' she interrupted me ''you're too nice not to''.

I sighed, she was right… I was totally going to pity her, even tough I didn't want to. ''Hanna, stop me if I'm wrong, but I think that moving here was your way of starting new right?'' I wondered and she nodded. ''Then I'll respect that'' I honestly told her ''I haven't said anything about it to my friends and I won't if that's what you prefer''.

''Why?'' she questioned.

''Because, I like you Hanna and I don't want things to change between us…'' I began ''I know we just met yesterday, but I really feel like-''

''Like we've known each other for years'' she finished for me.

''Glade I'm not the only one'' I giggled.

''You're not'' she smiled ''would you mind telling your mom that I'm really sorry about last night?''

''Hanna, she understands, you don't need to apologize'' I reassured her.

She slowly nodded and looked down. ''Also, I found this picture'' she handed me an old photo ''it's her and my mom…I know it's not the best quality, but I thought she might like it''.

''She's going to love it Hanna, thank-you'' I gave her a quick hug. Just by looking in her eyes I could see how hard this was for her. I don't know how long it's been since her parents passed, but I don't think it's been that long. They're still all so sensible on the subject… I mean last night just the mention of their parents made Noah cry. Then again, I have no idea what happened to them. I don't know if it was sickness, murder, a fire or a car crash. It could really be anything.

''We should get to class'' she quickly changed the subject.

''Alright'' I followed her. ''So, are you going out with Noah and Rosie for lunch today too?'' I wondered while we were walking to class.

''Yeah'' she answered ''Rosie… if she's away from us for too long she gets really nervous, you saw what happened last night when she woke up and I wasn't there''.

''Was this why she was crying earlier?'' I questioned and Hanna nodded. Her telling me that is making me realize how hard everything must be for her. I mean she's what, seventeen or sixteen? And she has to take care of a four years old, a twelve years old, herself and her older brother. That must be pretty hard. ''You're really good with her and Noah'' I honestly said.

''No, that was nothing'' she blushed ''she was nervous about going to preschool so we made a deal and Noah is going to come here with her for lunch''.

''You guys should sit with us'' I offered.

''Are you sure, I-I don't want to intrude or anything'' she rambled.

''No, it'll be fun'' I reassured her ''it'll give us a chance to get to know them better''.

''Okay'' she smiled. _Wow!_ Her smile was so beautiful, she had the most adorable dimples ever. I couldn't stop staring she was so pretty. Her hair were the colour of the sun, her eyes were like the ocean, her smile was just _wow._ I was totally falling in love with this girl.

* * *

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''Han, I think they're here'' I told… you could say my new friend… when I saw two little blond kids looking lost as hell is the school yard. She turned around and waved at them. Her sister's eyes literally widen when she saw Hanna. She let go of her brother's hand and ran straight to Hanna.

''I miss ya'' she mumbled in Hanna's neck with a sweet toddler voice.

''I missed you too Rosie'' my friend giggled.

Her little brother awkwardly sat down beside her. Noah was super cute for a twelve years old. He had the classic blond curly surfer hair, his eyes were an exact match of Hanna's and his big glasses gave him a little geeky appearance. I wonder if they have an older brother?

''Hum… Noah, Rosie, those are my new hum…friends… Aria, Spencer and you met Emily yesterday'' Hanna hesitated to say.

''It's nice to meet you guys'' I smiled at them. Rosie shyly hid her head in Hanna's hair and Noah gave us a little nod.

''How old are you'' Aria sweetly asked Rosie. The tiny girl looked away from Hanna's hair and raised three fingers but mumbled four. Hanna laughed and pulled up another one of her finger. Rosie stared at her hand and shyly smiled.

''I meant four like that'' she corrected herself.

''Well, I'm sixteen like that'' Aria showed her ten, then six fingers.

''And Noah, you're twelve right?'' I wondered.

''Yes, but I'll be thirteen in two weeks'' he answered ''what about you, are you all sixteen?''

''No, Emily and I are already seventeen'' I told him.

''Hanna is seventeen at Chwistmas like baby Jesus'' Rosie said making all of us laugh. She gave us a confuse look not really understanding what was funny, but she shrugged it off and continued to eat her food.

''You were born on Christmas?'' Emily asked Hanna.

''Yeah'' she laughed ''I was born on Christmas, Noah was born on April's fools, Rosie was born on the fourth of July and Toby was born on Saint Valentine''.

''Really!'' Aria exclaimed ''that's so cool''.

''Who's Toby?'' I questioned.

''Older brother'' Hanna answered ''he's eighteen''.

 _So they did have an older brother_ I thought to myself. If he looks anything like his siblings he must be an heartbreaker. They all have the not too dark, but not too bright blue eyes, curly blond hair and all tough Rosie and Hanna aren't that tall, Noah is pretty tall so Toby probably is too.

It's weird, they always talk about each others as siblings, but never about their parents… I'm not going to question it tough, I don't think it's any of my business. I feel like I've known her for so much longer that this, but the reality is that I've just met her yesterday.

''Are you all done?'' Hanna asked her little sister.

''Huh… pretty much'' she replied making us laugh once again.

''Alright missy, do I have your permission to wipe your face?'' Hanna questioned her and she nodded. My new friend pulled out a WetOne from her purse and gently cleaned Rosie's face and hands with it. ''You have to go back to preschool now okay princess?''

''I stay _wit_ you'' Rosie whispered with tears in her eyes.

Hanna pulled her in her arms and gave us an apologetic look before leaving with her little sister in her arms.

''Rosie has separation anxiety issues, she gets nervous when she has to leave us'' Noah nervously explained.

''It's okay'' I told him before changing the subject ''so, next year your going to come to school here?''

''Yes'' he smiled ''maybe sooner tough'' I gave him a confuse look and he shyly laughed before continuing with his explanations ''before we moved here, I was taking this test to skip eight grade, but I haven't had the chance to finish it yet''.

''That's cool!'' I gasped ''good luck''.

''Thanks'' he blushed a little.

''Hey, I have a brother about your age'' Aria began ''his name is Mike and he's a freshman so if you pass that test you'll probably be in his class''.

''Cool'' he smiled.

Before we had the chance to continue with our conversation, Hanna was back with Rosie on her hip. Noah gave us a little nod, quickly hugged Hanna and left hand in hand with Rosie.

''Sorry about that'' Hanna apologized.

''Don't worry about it'' I reassured her ''they're literally the cutest kids ever''.

''That they are'' Aria backed me up ''Noah is so mature and Rosie is the funniest little girl''.

''Yeah, they're pretty cool'' Hanna smiled.

* * *

 **Noah P.O.V.**

I was walking out of Hanna's high school courtyard with Rosie's hand in mine when I heard someone yell ''ball!'' I barely had time to turn around a football was flying towards Rosie's face. I got in-front of her as fast as I could and before I knew it the ball was in my hand.

''Are you okay?'' I asked Rosie still shocked. Her big blue eyes were wider than ever and her tiny hands were in fists. She shook her head and her bottom lip began to tremble. ''No,no,no, don't cry'' I dropped the ball and gave her a tight hug ''you're okay''.

''I got scared'' she mumbled in my shoulder.

''I was scared too, but you're all okay aren't you?'' I rubbed her back. She nodded against my neck and I let go of her. She wasn't crying, only a little shaken up.

''Dude, nice catch!'' a voice from behind exclaimed. I turned around to come face to face with a guy. He looked like a typical jock, short brown hair brushed with a little bit of hair gel, blue eyes, tall, muscular and about my age, but he was clearly older since he was in high school and all.

''Don't _dude_ me, you almost hit my sister'' I angrily threw the football back at him.

''Sorry man'' he immediately apologized. Rosie shyly hid behind my leg when he talked. The guy noticed it and bend down in-front of her. ''I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with the ball'' he told her. Then he took out a little lollipop from his pocket and handed it to her ''am I forgiven?''

''I guess'' Rosie shyly answered while taking the lollipop ''thank you'' she whispered before hiding her head behind my leg.

''I'm sorry for yelling and throwing the ball, I was just a little shocked'' I honestly said.

''It's cool, I mean I did almost hit your little sister'' he smiled ''hey, how come I've never seen you before?''

''I just moved here last weekend and I'm still in eight grade'' I answered.

''Really? You don't look like you're in eight grade'' he replied while shacking my hand ''I'm Mike''.

''Noah'' I grinned.

''So are you thinking of trying out for the football team next year?'' he wondered. Why did everyone think I was into sport? I mean, yesterday Emily asked me if I was into swimming and now this… Do I really look this much like a jock?

''No, I'm not really into sports'' I explained.

''Really?'' Mike gasped ''dude, you're like what thirteen and you catch and throw better than some seniors''.

''Twelve actually'' I corrected him.

''Even better'' he laughed ''if you try out I'm sure you could get a scholarship''.

I shrugged before my thoughts were brought back to a few minutes ago. ''Wait your name is Mike as in Aria's brother Mike?''

''Yeah you know my sister?''

''I just had lunch with her'' I explained ''she's kind of friend with my sister'' I quickly added when his face changed for a second.

''Well, I'll see you around Noah'' he waved at me.

''See you'' I turned around and left towards the preschool with Rosie.

* * *

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

''Hanna, wait up!'' a voice called out. I turned around and saw Aria running as fast as she could towards me with her little legs. ''I've been meaning to talk to you'' she said ''so, this weekend the girls and I are having a sleepover at my place, would you like to join?''

''I would love to, but I don't think I can…'' I truthfully told her.

''Do you already have plans?'' she asked.

''Not exactly, my brothers are going out Saturday and I need to stay with Rosie'' I explained.

''Can't your parents watch her?'' Aria wondered.

 _There it was_ I thought, I can either lie or tell the truth and I don't lie, I'm an horrible liar. Plus, I have to think of Noah and Rosie… I need to be a role model for them, a liar is just not it.

''Hanna?'' Aria interrupted me from my thoughts.

''Sorry what?''

''You just went somewhere'' she giggled.

''Sorry, I have really bad ADD'' I apologized ''Aria, I… hum… no one else can take care of Rosie'' I explained.

''What do you mean?'' she wondered, I guess my explanation wasn't really understandable.

''What I mean is… is I-I don't really have p-parents anymore, t-they're hum not… not a-alive'' I nervously stuttered. I don't know why it's so hard for me to tell people that, it's not like it's suppose to be a secret or it's not anything I should be ashamed of.

''Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea'' she apologized.

''It's fine'' I reassured her ''I just hum…''

''Don't like to talk about it'' she understood and I nodded ''I get that'' she smiled ''listen, if the only thing that's stopping you to come over is Rosie, you can bring her''.

''I don't know'' I sighed.

''Hanna, she's a perfect little angel'' Aria smiled ''we don't mind''.

''I guess…I guess I could think about it'' I finally gave in.

''Okay, well don't let it stress you out alright?'' she warned me and I nodded.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

''Hey, Aria!'' I yelled at my friend. Spencer and I were talking about the sleepover and I needed to know if Hanna was coming or not. ''What did she say?'' I wondered.

''She's not sure yet, she has to take care of her little sister, but I told her that she could bring her'' Aria explained.

I nodded in understanding while Spencer had a confuse look on her face.

''Can't her parents take care of her?'' she asked.

''Not really….'' Aria hesitantly answered. _Did she know?_ I questioned myself.

''Why?'' Spencer wondered clearly sensing that we knew something that she didn't.

''Because-'' Aria started, but I interrupted her.

''Because Hanna's parents are dead'' I finished and Spencer's jaw dropped.

''Wait you knew?'' Aria sent me a confuse look.

''Yeah, I find out last night… Her, Noah and Rosie came over for dinner and you know how curious my mom can get'' I awkwardly laughed.

''So is she in the foster system?'' Spencer asked.

''No, her and her older brother, Toby, are taking care of the others'' I explained.

''And themselves'' Spencer exclaimed ''she's sixteen and she's basically a mother''.

''Guys, I think they more like… take care of each other'' Aria said. She was right, Hanna wasn't alone in this boat. She had Toby, Noah and Rosie. They take care of each other.

''Listen, Hanna doesn't want pity, the reason she moved here is to start fresh, to not be the girl who's parents just died'' I told them ''plus, it's still a very sensible subject for them''.

''But don't you think she needs to talk about it?'' Spencer asked.

''She can talk about it'' I said ''that's what siblings are for''.

Both of them sent me confused looks. ''No it's not'' they argued at the same time.

''Well, her relationship with her brothers and sister is clearly different than yours with Melissa and Mike'' I giggled thinking of all of the fights I had to witness them have. At first, they looked a little offended at my statement, but they had no choice to admit that I was right.

* * *

 **Toby P.O.V.**

''Hey'' I smiled at my sister when she walked in the apartment ''dinner's almost ready and Rosie is searching in her room for something to present at show and tell next week'' I proudly announced. Hanna's been so good at taking care of Noah and Rosie, I feel like she's doing it all by herself. With work, I'm barely home and she has to make sure they get around fine all the time.

''Great'' Hanna smiled ''at what time does Noah finish up with work tonight?''

''Oh, he should be here anytime now, I'm surprised you didn't run into him'' I chuckled ''how was your first shift?'' She had just finished her first shift at work. She got herself a little job at this boutique in town, it's called 'Bijoux' and it pays pretty well.

''It was fun'' she honestly answered ''the girls who work there are pretty cool''.

''Sweet'' I grinned ''and hum… at school are you making any friends?'' Hanna immediately started to laugh ''what?'' I asked.

''Do I look like Rosie to you?'' she sarcastically questioned and I raised my hands up in surrender.

''I was just asking'' I giggled.

''Okay well I guess I've made _friends_ '' she chuckled while being careful to put a lot of emphasis on the word friends.

''Come on, give me more than that'' I sighed.

''Their names are Spencer, Aria and… Emily'' she blushed at the last name.

''Should I be worried about this Emily?'' I asked, my protective instincts were kicking in. I was the first person Hanna came out to. She was a little scared at the time and I was really surprised. I always knew something was a little different about her, but I never really thought about the possibly that she was into girls. She didn't really fit the stereotype of what people would imagine a lesbian to look like, but it was a big part of her and it all made sense once you really knew her.

''No, of course not'' she shyly said.

''You're totally crushing on her'' I gasped, I could read her like an open book…Plus, she was like the worst liar on earth.

''Am not'' she giggled as her cheek turned bright red.

''If that's your story'' I muttered, the silence treatment was a thing I always do to make her talk and it works one hundred percent of the time. _Three, two, one…_ I mentally counted.

''What if I like her just a tiny little bit?'' she wondered.

''Then, she would be crazy not to like you a tiny little bit too'' I mocked her.

''Dude, I'm desperate here please help me'' she dramatically threw herself onto her bed.

''Well… _dude_ … I think you need to wait a little while… make sure you figure out your feelings and then be honest with her'' I told her.

''But I can't be in a relationship, Toby, I don't have time with Rosie and Noah…''

''Hanna, you only have one life…our _situation_ shouldn't stop you from living it to the fullest'' I explained ''you should date and have fun… as long as you don't end up in jail, take drugs or quit school'' I warned her.

''But what if-''

''No what ifs'' I interrupted her ''you always put everyone's happiness before your own, I'm telling you stop it or your going to end up as a cat lady''.

''Cats aren't so bad'' she whispered.

''Hanna'' I playfully snapped.

''Just kidding'' she raised her hands up ''I'm gonna go see how Ro is doing''.

I nodded and went back to cooking dinner. I don't care how old she is, Hanna will always be my baby sister and I will always make fun of her at every chance I get, but deep down I'm always there for her and she's always there for me. I remember when we were kids, she was about three years old and I was six, our rooms were next to each others. Anyways, we got this crazy idea in our head to share a room so I took my dad's hammer and made a hole in the wall. Our parents were so mad at me, but they ended up putting a door on that hole and we put both our beds in-front of it. It was so cool, mom took a picture of it and I still keep it in my wallet.

''I'm home!'' Noah yelled as soon as he entered the apartment.

''Bro, no need to yell'' I giggled.

''Sorry'' he smiled while taking his beanie and headphones off.

''It's fine, how was work?'' I wondered.

''Awesome'' he immediately answered ''someone brought in a street cat and I helped to heal him and guess what!''

''What?''

''He's going to live'' Noah exclaimed ''here I have a picture''. He took out his phone and showed me a picture of an adorable little kitten. He was all white and he had big blue eyes, that was seriously a cute kitten.

''Good job Noah'' I gave him a hug ''I'm really proud of you''. He was growing up in such an amazing young man. So kind, gentle, smart, compassionate and full of love. It seems that this job is doing a lot of good to him. Since he's a baby, I always knew that he was going to change something in this world. Noah always want to help people, to heal them. I'm pretty sure he's going to be a doctor, but I don't want to make up this idea of who I want him to be when all I want is for him to be happy.

''Why are we proud of Noah?'' Hanna asked, walking in the kitchen\dining room\her room\my room\living room with Rosie on her hip.

''Mr. Genius here saved a life'' I proudly told her.

''You what!'' she gasped.

''Well, it wasn't really me, Dr. Palmer did most of the job, but we saved a kitten's life'' he explained.

''Noah, that's amazing'' she gave him a big hug ''I'm really proud of you too''.

''You help a kitty?'' Rosie wondered.

''Yes see'' he showed her the picture.

My little sister's mouth dropped ''you are a _rweal_ superhero Nowy'' she exclaimed.

''No, I'm not'' he immediately denied.

''You are'' Hanna and I both said at the same time.

''Told you so'' Rosie giggled.

Noah blushed and sat down on his chair while I gave everyone their plates. Hanna began to take out some wine glasses, but instead of putting wine in them she put water. ''To Noah, our very own personal superhero, to Rosie, our future star of show and tell, to Hanna, the new it-girl of Rosewood-''

''To Toby, the worst toast giver in history'' Hanna cut me off earning a laugh from all of us.

''And to a new beginning'' Noah finished.

''Cheers!'' Rosie exclaimed, happy to have a part in our little speech.

''Cheers'' Noah, Hanna and I repeated after her.

 **What did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Please, review and let me know what you would like to see happen next! Any of you have ideas for something that could happen during the sleepover at Aria's with the girls and Rosie?**


	5. Bluer Than the Sky, Bluer Than the Ocean

**AN: Hey guys, I made a little mistake, the sleepover with all of the girls plus Rosie will be in the next chapter, not this one. To make-up for that mistake, this chapter is extra long XD I hope you like it!**

 **Toby P.O.V.**

''Did you decide what to do for your show and tell?'' I asked my little sister while we were eating breakfast.

''I wanna do you'' she happily answered.

Hanna and Noah both choked up on their drinks and began to laugh while I stared at her confused as hell. There was no possible way that my four years old sister just said what I think she did.

''I want to _pwesent_ you and Hanna and Nowy to my show and tell'' she said not really understanding what was funny.

I let out a breath of relief and gave her a side hug glade that she was still my innocent baby sister. ''Of course we'll go'' I told her.

''I forgot to tell you last night, my teacher wants to meet you as soon as possible'' Noah awkwardly said.

''Are you in trouble?'' I wondered, he has never been in trouble in his entire life, but with everything we've been through lately I wouldn't be surprised if there was a sudden change in his attitude. Noah as always been an amazing kid and a model student, but he's really sensible and he's not that good at dealing with his feelings.

''I don't think so'' he mumbled nervously ''she didn't really say anything''.

''Well I'm not working after school and neither are you, how about I leave school early and meet you to school so we can see this teacher of your's wants to talk about?'' Hanna proposed.

''Han, you can't start missing school for stuff that could wait'' I told her.

''It's fine, I have textiles last period'' she explained. Since she has a passion for fashion, textiles has always been her strength in school, she was doing pretty well in all of her other classes, but her ADD can make it a little bit harder for her.

''Don't make this a regular thing'' I warned her.

''I won't'' she smiled.

''And I want to come too so I'll take the day off'' I said.

''You don't have to, I'm sure it's nothing'' Noah reassured me.

''No, I want to meet your teacher'' I admitted, I knew that this is what mom and dad would've done. They were both really involved in our schools, my dad was the football's team assistant-coach, he was also actually a teacher, the coolest one, and my mom was head of the parents board on our school and Noah's. They were always there for Hanna's cheering things, our glee club performances, Noah's science expositions, Rosie's and Hanna's dance recitals or competitions, my football games….. I really want to be involved in his life as much as I can. ''Rosie can even stay home from preschool with me'' I told them.

''I stay _wit_ you!'' she happily exclaimed.

''Yes you are'' I giggled ''we're going to practice for your show and tell tough''.

''I forgot to tell you guys something'' Hanna suddenly said ''so Spencer, Aria and Emily invited me for a sleepover Friday and they said I could bring Rosie since you guys are going to be home late because of your car trip''. She looked a little unsure about it. I understood because since our parents passed we never spend one night apart… We tried a few times to go each in our own beds, but none of us could do it. Maybe it was time for the next step, maybe we were ready…but maybe we weren't.

''Are we ready for this?'' Noah asked taking the words out of each of our mouths.

''I don't know'' Hanna whispered.

''I think we are'' I admitted ''maybe we could try…only for a night, Noah and I are going to be together and you and Rosie are going to be together, it's not like we're alone''.

''I'm okay with trying for a night'' Noah agreed with me ''like Toby said, we won't be completely alone''.

''I guess'' Hanna tried her best to smile.

''Han, are you okay with that?'' I wondered, she looked super nervous. Hanna has the bad habit to keep everything in until it's too much and she just explode. I don't want her to do anything she's not ready to do, but I know that she's going to do it anyway.

''Of course'' she said.

''Rosie, how would you feel about going on a sleep over with Hanna for a night?'' I asked the youngest of my sisters.

''For one sleep'' she raised one of her fingers and I nodded ''where?'' she questioned.

''At Aria's house'' Hanna answered ''Spencer and Emily are going to be there too''.

''I have one itty bitty _foncern_ '' Rosie asked.

''It's _concern_ '' Hanna corrected her, but Rosie just gave her a confuse look and Hanna shook her head for her to continue.

''Can I brwing Buddy?'' she wondered referring to her little teddy bear. It was a present that me, Noah and Hanna gave her the day she was born. It was a white bear with piercing blue eyes and it had the name Rosie written in pink under one of it's paws. She absolutely loved it.

''No'' Noah joked. I playfully ruffled his long hair and we all chuckled when Rosie's mouth dropped.

''What Noah meant is _of course Rosie, you can bring your bear_ '' I reassured her while pulling her up on my knee because she was finished with her eggs and toast.

''Noah Henry Cavanaugh you can not just do that'' Rosie whispered-yelled at him making all of us laugh again.

''I'm sorry Rosie Nevaeh Cavanaugh'' my little brother 'honestly' apologized.

''It's okay, I still _wove_ you'' Rosie sent him a butterfly kiss.

* * *

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''So, Hanna, are you working after school today?'' I wondered. The girls and I were walking down the hallway, it was the our fifteen minutes break in-between the fifth and last period.

''No, actually, my brother, Toby, should be here any minute'' she answered ''Noah's teachers wanted to have a word with us''.

''Is he in trouble?'' Emily asked a little shocked, Noah seemed like such a good kid. It was super hard to imagine him getting in trouble.

''I don't think so'' Hanna giggled ''Noah is a lot of thing, but a troublemaker is not one of them'' she explained.

''Hey, yesterday he mentioned that he was suppose to skip a grade at your previous school, maybe it's about that'' Aria gasped.

''Maybe'' Hanna nodded before waving at someone ''here they are'' she mumbled.

I looked up and saw Rosie on the shoulder's of a guy, most likely Toby. He was seriously the cutest boy I have ever seen in my entire life. Because of the sun his blue eyes were shining. Unlike his siblings, he had wavy light brown hair instead of thick golden locks. His shoulders were so large and muscular, he was at least six feet tall and he had adorable dimples.

''Hanna'' Rosie reached for her sister from Toby's shoulders. He bent down so Hanna, who was barely 5,5 could take her in her arms. Hanna gave her baby sister a tight hug, making all of us smile. Their relationship was one of the most adorable I had ever witness. Toby protectively wrapped his big muscular arm around Hanna's shoulder and gave us a little nod.

''Oh Toby, this is Emily, Aria and Spencer'' she pointed to each of us.

* * *

 **Toby P.O.V.**

I'm starting to think Rosewood's air is mixed up with some weird gas that makes people look good. Like seriously, since I've moved here I have not seen one single person that wasn't attractive, not that it's really important, but still…

Aria is super cute, Emily is a goddess, I can clearly see why my sister may or may not likes her, but this Spencer girl, she takes my breath away. She is beautiful, just beautiful. She has long shiny brown hair, matching mirror eyes and her figure is so delicate and well-shaped. I awkwardly looked down when I realize that I was staring.

''Well, we need to go, but I'll see you guys soon'' Hanna told them.

''Yes, take care'' Emily told Hanna making her blush so hard, I couldn't help to let out a chuckle when they were out of sight.

''You're so in love with her'' I teased Hanna making sure that Rosie wasn't listening. She might not understand what we're talking about, but she's a four years old toddler and she repeats everything she hears and that could potently embarrass Hanna.

''Shut up'' she punched me in the shoulder ''I'm not the one who stared at Spencer for an eternity without even blinking''.

As we were getting closer to Noah's school, I could see him standing outside with a little girl about his age. I think she was mixed raced, latino and african-american, to be specific. He waved as soon as he saw us.

''Who's your friend?'' Hanna immediately asked him, the little girl blushed and gave Noah a shy smile.

''This is my new friend, Lexie'' Noah answered a little uncomfortably. I made an urgent mental note to give him dating advice on our trip tomorrow. The poor kid was so not in his element…

''Lexie, it's really nice to meet you'' Hanna smiled ''I'm Hanna, this is Rosie and that's Toby'' she introduced us basically saving Noah who seemed to have lost his voice.

''It's nice to meet you too'' Lexie politely replied ''Noah talks a lot about you''.

''He better'' I joked before turning back to Noah ''can you watch after Rosie while we go meet that teacher of yours?''

''Of course''' he answered as Rosie reached out for him ''my class is in local 23A, by the way''.

''Be careful and come get us if there's anything, okay?'' Hanna warned him.

Even tough we got a little lost, Hanna and I managed to find the classroom on time. A lady that looked actually quite young, but fairly mature was correcting some papers on her desk. I hesitantly knocked on the door and she looked up.

''You must be Toby and Hanna'' she gasped before adding ''I can tell because of the eyes''. Well, she was outgoing… Hanna cracked a little smile, energetic teachers have always been her favourite kind because she needs to move when she's in class so they usually understand her better than regular boring teachers. ''I'm Josiane'' she introduced herself while shaking both of our hands.

''It's nice to meet you'' I politely told her, I really wanted to make a good impression on her. If the social services receive any complaints about the way I take care of my siblings, they could go in foster care, even tough I'm eighteen and I have legal custody of them.

''Oh, it's my pleasure, I couldn't wait to meet you guys'' she smiled ''you don't need to worry Noah is not in trouble''. Hanna and I both let out a sigh of relief. ''I actually received his transcript and I saw that he was suppose to skip a grade'' she began ''is that something that you were still interested in going through with?''

''Well, we feel that it's a decision that we need to make with Noah'' I told her, repeating my dad's exact words when he found out.

''Perfectly understandable'' she nodded ''if you want my professional opinion, I think he's ready'' she admitted. ''I have been a teacher for about seven years now and I always see this thing with student in eight grade…At some point in the year they hit a phase and start to really evolve maturity-wise and once they're there, I get the vibe that they are ready for high school. Noah gave me that vibe the second he walked through those doors'' she pointed to the doors of her class. ''Your brother is a pretty special kid, he's going to do some good in this world''.

''We know'' Hanna agreed with her ''Noah makes us proud everyday''.

''He sure does'' I approved while looking through the class's window. Noah was really carefully, and when I say carefully I mean carefully, playing around the school's park with Rosie who suddenly looked pretty interested in Lexie.

''I have a deal to offer you'' Josiane said ''I was thinking that we could try sending Noah to high school for a week, just to see how it works. If after that you make the decision that skipping is the best option for him, then I can make that happen and if you decide against it then it's no big deal, he'll just come back here the next Monday''.

''That's actually a pretty great deal'' I said and looked at Hanna who nodded in agreement. Both of us knew that our little brother was ready for high school, he's been ready since at least sixth grade. We talked a little more about what was going to happen and then left. Noah, Rosie and Lexie were still playing around in the school's park so we decided to let them play a few more minutes before leaving.

''Is it okay if I go to the skatepark with Lexie?'' Noah asked us.

I shared a quick look with Hanna and nodded ''make sure you wear your helmet and be back for dinner'' I told him.

''Yeah, and call us if there's anything'' Hanna added while giving Lexie one last smile and picking up Rosie.

* * *

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

''Why didn't you call me yesterday!'' Santana yelled as soon as she answered the phone. Toby, Rosie and I had just arrived from Noah's school and I realized that I still hadn't called her, because I didn't want to make her wait any longer that's the first thing I did.

''I'm sorry, I forgot'' I apologized.

''It's fine'' she sighed ''how is your new school?''

''It's actually pretty great, but there's no glee club and no cheerleading squad'' I honestly answered while walking in circles around the apartment. I could in no circumstances stay still while talking on the phone, if you ask me it's one of the hardest thing on this planet.

''You know it's not too late to move back here'' she told me.

''San…'' I trailed off. My friends and I had been down this road at least a million times, it wasn't a conversation that I wanted to have again.

''I know you need to start fresh somewhere else, I get it'' she said ''it just really sucks without you''.

''Maybe I could try to visit soon'' I suggested ''when are the regionals?''

''In a month and Berry is going crazy'' she exclaimed before mocking our friend Rachel's voice ''I need to have a solo and a duet and if we do a group song I need to sing the lead because I'm the most talented person in the entire world''.

''Hey!'' I giggled ''Rachel's isn't that bad''.

''She's worst than that, I mean the other day hobbit literally threw a tantrum because Mr. Schue gave Tina her first solo''.

''Okay, maybe she is that bad, but she can have her moments too'' I concluded.

''Anyway, did you find yourself a girl yet?'' Santana asked trying to change the subject. Like me, Santana was also gay. It was a little funny how we've been friends for a long time and we both turned out to be lesbians. Unlike some people think, we are not and will never be a couple though. As much as I love Santana, I love her like a friend and that's it.

''I don't have time to date'' I shyly answered.

''Oh come on Hanna, Quinn and I, we've been stalking you on FaceBook and you have like a hundred new friends, at least one of them's gotta be girlfriend material'' she argued. The fact that they were stalking me wasn't surprising at all… Everyone in the glee club is so protective of me, they treat me like I'm a child even tough I'm about their age. When I confront them about it they just tell me that every group has it's pet and I just happen to be their's.

''Fine, there is this one girl… her name is Emily-''

''I knew it was Emily!'' a voice yelled in the phone.

''Hi Quinn'' I giggled ''you've really been doing your research''.

''Hi, so are you going to ask her out or what?'' Quinn wondered.

''Guys, I don't even know if she's gay'' I explained ''and were just friends for now''.

''Have you even looked at her FaceBook profile?'' Santana asked me ''she just broke up with her _girlfriend_ two months ago AND she was friend with your cousin!''

''See, you already have stuff to talk about'' Quinn added.

''Can we please change the subject?'' I pleaded.

''Okay fine'' Quinn said, but Santana quickly added ''for now''.

''Listen I have to go now, but say hello to everyone for me'' I told them when I heard someone knock on the door.

''Okay, take care'' Quinn said.

''And say hi to Tobes, Noah and Rosie for us too'' Santana added.

''Sure, love you girls'' I quickly hung up and ran towards to door to not make the person wait any longer and opened it.

''Hi Hanna'' my new neighbour smiled.

''Hey Ezra….huh I mean Mr. Fitz, sorry''

''It's fine, you can call me Ezra whenever we're not at school he said and I smiled.

''So hum… what's up?'' I tried to make the conversation going.

''Well…'' he trailed off ''my girlfriend's birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to buy her a piano, but I have no idea what kind to buy her and I was wondering if maybe you could help me?'' he asked before a funny look took over his face ''is this too weird?''

''What? That my teacher slash neighbour wants my help to buy his girlfriend a piano?'' I sarcastically answered ''it's not weird at all come on in''.

Ezra chuckled a little and awkwardly ran his hand through his hair before stepping in. He had a few instrument catalogs under his left arm and a macbook pro under his right. It was adorable how nervous he looked, almost just as nervous as Noah was earlier this afternoon when he introduced us to Lexie. _Where is Noah anyway?_ I thought to myself. ''Hey, I'm sorry I just need to make a quick call, you can make yourself at home meanwhile'' I told Ezra while escaping in the bathroom already looking through my message to find Noah's contact. ''What the…'' I mumbled when a text catch my eyes. It read ' _If you're anything like your precious cousin, buckle up Hannakins, because in Rosewood bitches get buried. Kisses, -A'_

''Who the hell is _-A_ '' I whispered yelled. The same person send me a text two days ago, but it was just a joke…Right? And how come I never saw this text before? Apparently I received it yesterday and it was marked _read at 17h48._ I don't recall reading this… _It's probably just the same person making a stupid joke on the new girl in town_ I mentally reassured myself. ''Why am I looking through my phone anyway?'' I wondered out loud before remembering ''oh right, Noah''.

As I was about to dial his number I received a text asking if he could eat dinner at Lexie's house. I quickly answered him back ' _Sure, but be back b4 seven! xox' ._ Afterwards, I looked one last time at the text from this -A person and walked back in the living room to Ezra.

''So where's the rest of the clan?'' Ezra wondered making me laugh.

''Noah is at his friend's house and Toby and Rosie went to the supermarket'' I replied. It felt a little weird, I think it's the first time I've been alone-without them-since I woke up in the hospital after the crash. I get tears in my eyes when I think about that day, but I quickly wipe them off before Ezra can notice. ''So what's your budget?'' I asked him.

''A little over 200$'' he answered. I chocked up and pushed all of his magazines away.

''Let's check out eBay, Amazon and Kijiji instead'' I proposed knowing that there was no way in hell he would find a 200$ piano in those magazines. ''Is she more like into vintage stuff or she wouldn't mind getting a keyboard?''

''Vintage for sure'' he immediately answered.

''Okay, then if I were you I'd look at some church, vintage stores or even maybe schools'' I recommended him.

''Thank-you'' he gave me a quick friendly hug.

''It was nothing'' I reassured him.

''No, honestly, I don't know what I would've done without your help…I like to think of myself as an artist, but music is really not my strong suit'' Ezra honestly admitted while looking at the corner of the apartment that was full of music instruments. ''Which ones do you play?'' he wondered.

''I know the basics of pretty much all of them, but the only one I'm actually good at is piano'' I sadly answered. I miss it so much. I want to start playing again so badly, but I just can't. Whenever I try to, I just freeze on the spot or start crying. I feel so bad afterwards because my mom is the one who thought me everything I know and I can't even share my knowledge with Rosie, who's always pleading me to teach her.

''That's cool'' he smiled before getting up ''well I have to go now, but if you guys need something, you know where to find me''. I walked him to the door even if it was only a few steps and closed it behind him. When I turned around I started looking at my grand piano. It was a wedding gift that my mom received from her parents. Just like me she had a passion for the instrument while my dad had a preference for the guitar.

I slowly began to walk towards the piano. It was like it was calling out for me. I nervously sat on the bench placed in-front of it and played a few notes, but stopped when the three family pictures that were placed on top of it caught my eyes.

The first one was all six of us, my dad and my mom were sitting on the bench, a two years old Rosie was sitting on my dad's lap with a teeth-full grin, Noah was sitting on top of the piano and I had my arms wrapped around him and finally Toby had his right hand on my mom's shoulder and was shyly smiling.

The second one was only me, Rosie, Toby and Noah. It was taken on my last birthday\last Christmas. I was sitting on the bench in-between Noah and Toby, all three of us were wearing ugly Christmas sweater while Rosie was standing up on Toby's laps wearing a Christmas onesie.

The last one was a simple picture of me when I was five years old and my mother teaching me how to play a song on the piano.

After looking at all of the pictures for about ten minutes, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and began to play one of my favourite pieces, which may or may not be Bella's Lullaby from Twilight. At the end of the song, my eyes were full of tears, all though for once they were happy tears.

I happily got up from the piano, did a few cartwheels because I felt like it and began to cook dinner. At the same time, I heard my little sister's high-pitched voice coming from the hallway.

''My hand is all yucky and my mouth and my other hand and my hair too!'' she exclaimed as Toby opened the door. I turned around to see what she was talking about and laughed. Her whole face was covered of chocolate ice-cream and so were her hands.

''You know you're not suppose to use ice-cream as makeup right?'' I giggled.

''I know, silly, you _hafta_ eat it'' she answered not understanding my sarcasm.

''Where's Noah?'' Toby wondered.

''He texted me to ask if he could eat dinner at Lexie's'' I told him as Rosie jumped in my arms. He nodded and I asked him if he could watch the oven while I go clean-up Rosie in the bathroom.

''You know tonight was a special huh?'' I sweetly asked Rosie ''you won't always get ice-creams before dinner''.

''I know cause' I not hungry for dinner after'' she answered while I cleaned her hands with a WetOnes.

''Exactly'' I agreed ''do you want to put your onesie on right now?'' She nodded and let out a big yawn. I washed her face and brushed her hair in two messy pigtails, she looked so cute. ''Which one?'' I showed her a Mini-Mouse one and one that looked like a panda.

''I wear Mini tonight, but panda tomorrow?'' she compromised not wanting to choose between the two.

''Of course, do you remember where we're sleeping tomorrow?''

''Huh…'' she looked up while scratching her chin ''your friend?''

''Yes, at my friend Aria's'' I corrected her while taking a pull-up out of the drawer. ''One leg at a time'' I gently directed when she tried to jump in it. ''There you go, now can you put your pyjama on by yourself?''

''You do it'' she whispered while laying her head on my shoulder. Her sudden change of mood were getting more and more frequent. She would be all happy and smiling a second and the next one for some reason she's all depressed and tired. Apparently it's how toddlers deal with grief. ''I not hungry anymore'' she mumbled in my shirt.

''Okay, that's fine you don't have to eat right now, sweetie'' I reassured her knowing that it wasn't only because of the ice-cream. Suddenly an idea popped-out in my head. ''Hey, how about I teach you a song on the piano?''

''What song?'' she questioned a little interested.

''Which one do you want to learn?''

Her big blue eyes lit-up and she began to seriously think about the perfect song to learn. ''Twinkle twinkle'' she gasped her happiness slowly coming back.

''Let's do it'' I smiled and leaded her to the piano.

''What are you girls doing?'' Toby asked giving me a surprise look. He's been coaxing me to play the piano for months now… I would always find excuse why not because I didn't want to admit the actual reason, even tough I knew that he probably knew too.

''I played today'' I shyly announced.

''You did!'' he gasped taking the shepherd's pie I had cooked out of the oven.

''Yeah…'' I sighed not wanting to really talk about that right now.

''Hanna's gonna teach me how to play twinkle twinkle!'' Rosie happily yelled.

''So'' I began ''you use you left hand for F,G,A and B''.

''F,G,A,B'' she pointed each notes.

''Yes'' I smiled. Even tough she hadn't played in months, she still remembered every notes… Just like my mom had thought her. ''Now put both of your thumbs on Middle C and you use your right hand for D,E, that other F and other G''.

''Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are!'' Rosie sang while playing it on the piano at the same time. Noah had came back home about an hour ago and was recording her and Toby and I were eating on the couch. ''All done'' she smiled.

''Attagirl!'' Toby swung her over his shoulder ''I knew you could do it'' he added as she reached out for me.

''You nailed every single notes and you sang beautifully'' I honestly complimented her. She had such a sweet and enjoyable voice for a four years old, plus she truly had a talent for music… Just like the rest of us.

''That was so good Rosie, I'm gonna send the video to aunt Jess, uncle Ken and Jace'' Noah added.

''Send it to me too'' I told him ''Mr. Schue needs to hear this''. Mr. Schue is the director of my old glee club, but he's also one of the best person I know. If it wasn't for him, I don't know if I would've survived my parents death. He made such a big impact on my life…He even sends us one hundred dollar per months because he knows how much we have to work to pay for the apartment, the food, school, clothes… I could go on for hours.

''Done'' Noah announced as my cellphone beeped. I immediately opened it, thinking that it was the video Noah had just sent me, but I gasped when I saw what it was.

 _Beautiful voice Hannakins! whatcha gonna do when I come for you? Kisses, -A._

It was a video of me and a few of my friends from Lima singing the song Bad Boys from the Inner Circle. _How the hell did this person found that video?_ I mentally questioned myself. This was seriously getting creepy, the only people who had this video were me and my friends from glee and cheerleading, Santana, Brittany & Quinn. Whoever this person is, he\she\it is working hard on creeping me out.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I was getting my notebook out of my locker when I saw Hanna walking right past me and straight in the girls bathroom. She walked so fast that I didn't have time to really see her face, but I did see the way she was dressed. Red jeans and a big grey sweatshirt… I've only known her for a few days, but from what I've seen she's a true fashionista. Every single outfits I've seen her wearing were really impressive, a sweatshirt seemed a little out of character for her. I decided to follow her, only to make sure she was fine.

''Hanna?'' I questioned looking under the stalls.

''Yep, in here'' a voice answered from the disabled stall. I didn't have time to ask any question she walked out dressed in the same high-wasted red jeans, but she was now wearing a loose cream-coloured t-shirt. Her hair were flawless and even though she wasn't wearing any makeup she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen…She didn't need any.

''What are you doing?'' I giggled as she took out a makeup bag out of her purse.

''Makeup'' she simply answered. I've never seen anyone do their makeup this fast in my entire life.

''What's going on?'' I questioned, but received no answer ''Hanna?'' I asked again, still no answer. ''Han?''

''Sorry what?'' she finally replied.

''Are you okay?'' I wondered.

''Yeah'' she started to nod ''I'm okay, wonderful actually, today is a beautiful day, right?'' she smiled ''I mean have you seen the sun!''

''I guess the sun was specially bright this morning'' I laughed at how energetic she was. I don't think I've ever met a morning person…like ever. She was so happy and energetic, I loved it. ''How come you were wearing a sweatshirt earlier?'' I questioned, but regretted it when her expression changed from happy to anxious.

''I had to give Rosie a bath this morning because she had an accident, then Noah was looking for his skateboard, but he left it at his friend's house and then I had to make breakfast and a lunch for Rosie because she's allergic to peanuts and Friday is peanut butter and jelly sandwich's day at her pre-school…'' She stopped to take a deep breath ''finally I had to call my aunt Jess and Jason to arrange something for Noah's birthday next weekend''.

''Sounds like you had a busy morning'' I commented. I don't know how she does it. I have swim practice on Tuesday mornings and I always miss the first five minutes of class because I take a long time to get ready. I don't know what I would do if I had to do everything she does each mornings.

''Hey, do you think I smell funny?'' Hanna asked out of the blue ''I didn't have time to shower this morning''.

''No, of course not, you smell like strawberries'' I answered with a little smile. _Why was she so freaking adorable?_

''Shoot'' she suddenly exclaimed while putting her hands on her head. I gave her a confuse look, not understanding what happened. ''I forgot to take my ADD meds this morning'' she sighed ''damn peanut butter and jelly sandwich''.

''Are you going to be okay?'' I worriedly asked her.

''I think so'' she nervously answered.

''You sure?'' I questioned and she gave me a little smile to say yes, but looked a little unsure. ''Then I guess we should get going to english'' I said while she looked around the bathroom like she was trying to find something.

''Where's my stuff'' she mumbled.

''Maybe in your locker'' I suggested knowing that she probably didn't have time to go there yet.

''Oh yeah'' she remembered ''let's go''.

''Han, we still have time'' I laughed as she began to speed-walk towards her locker. She did the combination of her lock a few times before actually getting it right, took out a binder that she had personalized with pictures and colourful tape. ''Are those your friend from your old school?'' I pointed to a picture of about a dozen of kids. Hanna was in a red and white cheerleading uniform next to three other girls dressed the same as her and she had her arms wrapped around a feminine guy.

''Yeah'' she smiled ''That's Rachel and Finn'' she pointed to a tall guy with short brown hair and a small girl dressed with a rein-dear sweater and a plaid skirt. ''Mike, Tina, Artie'' she pointed to an asian guy, an asian girl and a boy in a wheelchair. ''Then there's Blaine'' she pointed to a guy with a lot of hair-gel, ''Kurt'' she pointed the feminine guy ''me, Santana, Brittany and Quinn''. ''And finally, Mercedes'' she showed me an african-american girl who was a little chubby and dressed in colourful clothes ''Puck'' she pointed to a guy with a mohawk ''and Sam'' she indicated a boy with blond hair and a surprisingly big mouth. ''They're my glee club friends.''

''So you like to sing?'' I asked trying to get to know her a little more.

''Yeah, but just for fun'' she shyly answered.

''Hey, guys'' Spencer walked up to us with a coffee mug in her left hand. Aria was fallowing her closely, all tough she looked way more exhausted than Spencer. At least Hanna didn't need caffeine to be a morning person.

''Are you and Rosie still coming over tonight?'' Aria asked. Last night we had a long conversation on how we plan to tell her about this whole -A thing. We're gonna wait until Rosie is asleep and then tell her everything. I just hope she doesn't freak out too much.

''Yes'' Hanna nodded ''unless something happens, I'm pretty sure we can''. She was about to add something else, but her cellphone cut her off. ''Sorry'' she apologized while answering. ''Hey Jason'' she smiled and the girls and I exchanged a look… _She was talking to Jason Dilaurentis._ ''Yes, it's a surprise'' she replied to something he said ''perfect, are you all coming?.. Cool, I'll text you the details'' then she hung-up.

''Jason is coming to town?'' Spencer questioned her.

''Yes'' Hanna smiled from ear to ear ''next weekend is Noah's birthday so Toby, Jason an I are taking him to AC\DC's concert in Philadelphia, but it's a surprise.''

''He's going to love it!'' Aria gasped ''my brother spent the last months trying to convince my mom to let him go''.

''Hey, how did it go with Noah's teachers yesterday?'' I asked her.

''Oh, you guys were right, it was about skipping eight grade'' she proudly answered ''he's going to come to school here next week and if he likes it, then he'll officially be a freshman''.

''Maybe I can ask Mike, my brother, to show him around or something'' Aria offered ''he's also a freshman''.

Hanna looked like she had checked out of the conversation and was staring in space instead of actually answering her. While Spencer and Aria were waiting for her to respond, I was giggling at how adorable she was being. Suddenly, the bell rang pulling her out of her trance.

''Let's do this'' she happily exclaimed while speed-walking towards Mr. Fitz's classroom. Spencer and Aria exchanged a look, but I followed her. Her positive energy was super contagious.

The day passed really quickly, before I knew it it was almost the end and Hanna was about to explode. We were in our last class which was history and she could just not sit still. When the bell finally rang she literally flew out of her seat.

''Are you happy now?'' I giggled when she began to stretch her legs.

''Yeah…'' she sighed ''I miss cheerleading! Before I didn't even need ADD meds because I could just use all of my energy for sports, but now it's all stuck in me''.

''Maybe you could try out for another sport?'' I suggested her while we were walking towards our lockers.

''I don't have time'' she sadly smiled ''but Noah is actually thinking about trying out for football'' she laughed.

''I thought he wasn't into sport'' I commented.

''He's not'' I agreed with her ''but he's just good at literally everything he does, except maybe…. huh? No, I can't find anything''.

''Are you picking up Rosie?'' I wondered already knowing the answer.

''Yes'' she nodded ''speaking about, I should really get going''.

''Is it okay if I come with you?'' I asked her.

''Of course'' she happily answered. Hanna was always so happy…I don't know if it's just a mask or if she's really dealing this well with her parent's death. I know if it were me, I would probably be so depressed that getting out of bed each morning would be a challenge. Then again, grief is different in everyone.

We said bye to Aria and Spencer and began to walk in the pre-school's direction. I couldn't help but notice how her already shiny eyes were ten times brighter in the sun. They were so blue…bluer than the sky and bluer than the ocean. ''You have really beautiful eyes'' I said without even realizing it.

''Thank-you'' she blushed ''you are too you know?''

''What?'' I shyly smiled.

''Beautiful'' she sweetly answered. I opened my mouth to say something else, but I was quickly interrupted by a scream.

 **AN: Sorry, the end is a little dramatic... So, I know there wasn't a lot of Hannily in this chapter, but just wait for the next one ! ;) Other than that what did you guys think of the chapter? Did you like the part with Hanna and Ezra? What did you think about Toby and Spencer meeting? Also I have a question do you think Hanna should take Lexie & Mike to Noah's surprise Bday party (AC\DC concert) or only Mike or only Lexie?**

 **Also who would you like Rosie to be babysat by while they're at the concert?**

 **1) Jessica and Kenneth Dilaurentis (they're nice in this story)**

 **2)Emily**

 **3)Aria**

 **4)Spencer**

 **5)Ezra and Aria**

 **6)Emily, Spencer & Aria**

 **7) If you have another idea let me know :)**

 **Please review and I really hope you liked the chapter !**


	6. The Sleepover

**AN: First of all thank you for the amazing reviews guys ! Here is a chapter some of you have been waiting for for a long time now, I hope you guys like it !**

 **Emily P.O.V.**

 _''You have really beautiful eyes'' I said without even realizing it._

 _''Thank-you'' she blushed ''you are too you know?''_

 _''What?'' I shyly smiled._

 _''Beautiful'' she sweetly answered. I opened my mouth to say something else, but I was quickly interrupted by a scream._

''Hanna!'' Rosie yelled from the other side of the preschool's fence. She was wearing a cute little yellow summer dress with white sandals and her hair were brushed in two curly pigtails. She looked absolutely adorable.

''Hi Rosie'' Hanna giggled while lifting her up in her arms.

''I missed you'' she whispered in my new friend's shoulder.

''I missed you too'' Hanna smiled ''can you say hi to Emily?'' she asked her little sister.

Rosie's big blue eyes looked up at me, finally acknowledging my presents and she mumbled a quiet _hi_ before putting her thumb in her mouth.

''Hi Rosie'' I grinned ''did you have a good day?''

''I dunno'' she shyly answered ''what about you?'' she added in a barely audible voice.

''Oh, I had a great day'' I answered a little surprised that she actually talked to me. Rosie was always so shy towards me or everyone in general… At least that's what it looked like so far.

''Emily coming home with us?'' she whispered in Hanna's ear. I cracked a little smile and Hanna looked at me while fixing one of Rosie's pigtails.

''If she wants to'' she answered giving me a little look ''we're having hamburgers for dinner'' Hanna added ''would you like to join?''

''I'd love it'' I smiled looking right in her eyes.

Her apartment was about fifteen minutes away from the school so the walk wasn't that long. Rosie kept talking about something she did in preschool and how she was excited to play _twinkle twinkle_ on the piano. She was mostly talking to Hanna, but she seemed to get a little more comfortable around me.

We finally arrived in-front of a big vintage building that I had visited a few times with Aria before. Of course I couldn't tell her the reason why just yet… I can't wait to though. It feels so wrong lying to her, specially after everything she's been through and the fact that -A is harassing her, but she has no idea what _it_ 's truly capable of.

''That's my house up there'' Rosie exclaimed while pointing to the third floor's windows.

''Wow it's really high'' I smiled.

''It touches the sky!'' she giggled while trying to push open the big door. She wasn't strong enough so Hanna discreetly helped her without her knowing. The little blonde proudly smiled thinking that she did it all by herself and ran towards the big stairs.

''Don't run in the stairs Ro'' Hanna warned her ''we have to be careful so we don't get hurt huh?''

''Yeah'' she nodded her little golden blonde head '' _rweally_ careful''.

''Do you remember which door?'' Hanna challenged her. Rosie looked at the four doors that were on the floor for a few seconds and pointed to the one that had 4B written on it. ''Yes'' Hanna smiled.

''Noah, Toby!'' Rosie yelled loudly. I'm pretty sure everyone in the building heard her. She ran in Toby's arms and he threw her over his shoulder. A few bags were packed by the door. One was a red and white backpack that had _Cheerios_ written on it, one was a little hello kitty luggage and the other two were Eastpak ACP backpacks, one was grey and brown and one was navy blue and black.

Unlike Mr. Fitz's apartment, this one had a room…well two. The door to what was suppose to be a closet was open and it had a bed with a striped navy blue, light blue, orange, grey, white and red duvet. The walls inside of it were a dark, almost black, grey and they were covered of band and video game posters. Another door was open and even though I couldn't see much of it from where I was standing, I could see light blue walls and a white bed with a matching light blue and pink flower themed duvet. It looked a little childish so I'm pretty sure it was Rosie's room.

The rest of the apartment was painted navy blue except one brick wall, like Mr. Fitz's. In one corner there was a bed with a purple and white duvet, in another one there was a grand piano surrounded by all kind of music instruments and the walls were literally covered of pictures. I seriously never saw that much family photos and that's coming from a scrapbook addict's daughter.

Toby was on the patio figuring out how to use the barbecue and Noah was sitting on the couch with a trumpet in his hand, a Macbook Pro on his lap and a microphone in-front of him.

''What are you doing Noah?'' Hanna asked him.

He pushed his glasses up on his nose and put down his trumpet. ''Puck texted me, he needs my help with a glee club project'' Noah smiled ''he wanted to add trumpet in this song he's writing''.

''That's cool'' Hanna grinned.

''Yep'' he agreed ''hi Emily, are you staying over for dinner?''

''Yes'' I smiled at his politeness, he was really a special boy ''are you exited for your first day of high school next week?''

''I guess'' he answered ''I'm really excited, but a little nervous''.

''I'm sure everything's gonna go super well'' I reassured him.

''Hanny, I forgot where to put my thumbs'' Rosie called out from the piano. Somehow she had vanished from the patio and was now sitting on the piano bench.

''Middle C'' Hanna gently directed her ''do you remember where that is?''

''Here?'' she hesitantly played a note.

''Yes, good job Ro'' Hanna gave her a hug from behind.

I couldn't help but smile at their relationship, it's seriously adorable and admirable how strong their bond is considering the age difference. I started looking at the pictures on the wall, most of them were either of Hanna, Toby, Noah, Rosie and their parents or Hanna and her friends. I kept looking at them until one caught my eye, it was a picture of two little blonde girls. One was a little shorter and had a darker shade of blue eyes while the other one had dirty blonde hair and a little bit of freckles. Just by the eyes I could tell without a doubt that the smaller one was Hanna. The other one tough, looked exactly like a little Alison.

''Is that you and Ali?'' I asked Hanna. She came over to look at what I was talking about and smiled.

''Yeah, I think I was five and she was six at the time'' Hanna smiled ''we were having a family barbecue…I remember Toby and Jason were _playing_ football'' she put air quotes around the word playing ''Noah was only about two years old and he was trying to participate, but Ali and I we didn't even acknowledge their presence. It was probably one of the best time we had together, we had just watched Alice Wonderland so we had the crazy idea to paint our grandma's roses red'' she giggled.

''Did you actually do it!'' I exclaimed trying to imagine little Hanna and little Ali painting roses for a whole day.

''Yes'' she answered ''our parents were a little mad because the roses all died, but they mostly thought it was funny''.

''Twinkle twinkle little star…'' Rosie quietly sang while playing the piano. I was a little surprise at how good she was for a four years old….Her fingers were so small, it was hard to believe that she could even reach the notes.

''She's really good'' I whispered in Hanna's ear. My new friend nodded before sitting next to Rosie. The little blonde stopped playing, but Hanna told her to continue. She waited a few seconds, gave me a little smirk and began playing with Rosie. My mouth literally dropped. Hanna's hands were moving from a side to the other so fast. I have never seen anyone play this well. The harmony she created in a matter of second was breathtaking.

When they finally finished the song, I couldn't even say a word.

''I like when you play with me'' Rosie whispered while hugging Hanna.

''I love to play with you too'' Hanna smiled.

''That was amazing'' I finally managed to get some words out ''where did you learn to play like that?'' I asked her.

''My mom thought me'' she sadly answered. I immediately regretted asking her… I should've figured giving all of the pictures on the walls of her mom playing the piano with all of them.

''I'm sorry-'' I began to apologized, but she quickly stopped me.

''Emily, it's okay'' she smiled. I love how my name sounds coming from her.

It took us a little longer than it usually takes me to get to Aria's house because Hanna didn't want to go in the car. She seems a little afraid of them…I have a little idea on why she could be, but I don't think we'll talk about it anytime soon. We also had to stop on the way a few times so Rosie could go pee. After all of these years, I totally forgot how small a toddler's bladder can be. The little girl was quiet most of the walk, she even seemed a little nervous and always insisted to stay on the side that was the further away of the road. Each time a car would be a little too loud she would reach out for Hanna or cover her ears.

Eventually, we made it though. Spencer's car was already in the driveway and Mike was playing football outside with one of his friends.

''Aria and Spencer are in the living room!'' he yelled when he saw us.

''He gave me a lollipop!'' Rosie exclaimed.

''What do you mean?'' Hanna giggled while looking at her baby sister in a funny way. I was chuckling a little as well.

''Outside your school, he gave me a lollipop and talked with Nowy'' she pointed towards Mike.

''That was nice of him'' Hanna answered not really knowing if her little sister was being honest or just creating a little story.

''You didn't say knock, knock?'' Rosie's eyes grew wide when I opened Aria's front door without knocking.

''No'' I giggled before bending down to her level ''I forgot, is it okay if I say it now?''

''I guess…'' the little girl sighed before pointing her finger at me ''next time don't forget okay? It was a one time thing.''

''Okay'' I laughed. She was just the cutest thing…

''Sorry, I'm trying to teach her those kind of things lately'' Hanna whispered in my ear smiling a little.

''It's fine'' I chuckled ''she's hilarious''.

''Hey girls!'' Aria smiled ''how are you doing?''

''Good'' Hanna and I replied at the same time.

''Are you all okay with sleeping in the guest room? My bed can only fit two person, but the other one should be big enough for you three and I'm guessing Rosie won't take much place'' Aria asked us.

''I don't mind'' Hanna answered while helping Rosie take her little Minnie-Mouse raincoat off. It wasn't raining outside, but it was a little cold for a toddler.

''I don't either'' I smiled.

''It's settled then'' Spencer concluded ''let's put your stuff in the guest room''. Rosie carefully walked up the stairs while holding Hanna's hand and the rest of us followed behind them. We were all a little worried about telling Hanna about -A. It was going to be a shock for her and she doesn't need any more stress in her life. I'm pretty sure we're making the right decision tough.

''Where's the bathroom?'' Hanna asked before adding ''I have to change her in her pyjamas.''

''Second door on your left'' Aria smiled.

As soon as they left we all shared a look.

''How do you think she's gonna react?'' Aria wondered.

''She's probably going to take it a little harder than us…'' Spencer trailed off ''when we found out we had time to process and we really saw -A gradually become this monster, Hanna's getting the monster right away''.

''She's right'' I agreed with Spencer ''Hanna really doesn't need this, but now we know for sure that -A isn't someone that has something against us personally, it has to be about Alison or else why would they text Hanna''. We didn't have time to finish our conversation Hanna had already finished to change Rosie in a panda onesie.

''I love your onesie Rosie'' Aria gasped.

''Panda'' she smiled.

''Pandas were my favourite animal when I was your age'' Spencer added.

''I like kitties, doggies, pandas and monkeys the best'' Rosie told her ''I have a monkey onesie too''.

It was already seven o'clock so it was getting pretty close to Rosie's bedtime. Aria suggested that we watch a movie until she falls asleep and then we can get to know each other a little more…which meant tell Hanna about -A. Aria gave Rosie a few disney movies so she could chose her favourite. After five minutes of thinking and asking Hanna to read behind the DVD covers the little girl decided to watch Aurora simply because she looked a lot like her. We weren't even halfway through the film when she decided that she was too tired to continue.

''My eyes won't stop closing'' she mumbled while rubbing them. Hanna took her upstairs while we decided how we were going to tell her about it.

Hanna P.O.V.

''I want to go home now'' Rosie began to whimper. I knew it would probably happen, and to be honest I really want to go back to the apartment with her but I feel like I need to stay. I want to prove to myself that I can spend at least a night without my brothers.

''We can't go home Rosie, but how about we call Toby and Noah to say goodnight?'' I offered trying to make a compromise.

''Okay'' she sniffled. I whip her tears and dialled Toby's phone number. He answered after the first ring. I explained him the situation and Rosie talked with him and Noah for a few minutes. Just by the tone of Noah's voice I could guess that Toby was probably giving him _the talk_ when we called. _Poor kid_ I couldn't help to think. I remember when my mom gave me the talk when I was twelve, which wasn't that awkward, but I also remember the different talk she gave me when I came out almost two years ago. That was probably the most awkward moment of my life and I had plenty of those…

''Night night, I love you'' Rosie gave a kiss to the phone not realizing that she couldn't send kisses through wifi and gave it to me so I could hang up.

I laid down with her in the bed for a few more minutes and played with her hair until I thought she was sleeping. I then gave her a kiss, but when I was about to leave the room I heard her little voice whisper something.

''Don't leave'' she murmured ''sing''.

''You want me to sing you a little song?'' I wondered. She used to beg for our mom to sing to her every night. I remember doing that when I was her age and I also remember Noah doing it up until a few years ago.

''Please'' she whispered half asleep.

''Okay'' I nodded before thinking of a song. I only really knew one lullaby… The one that my mom sang to me every night.

 _Rock a bye baby on the treetop_

 _When the wind blows_

 _The cradle will rock_

 _When the bough breaks_

 _The cradle will fall_

 _And down will come baby cradle and all._

 _Rock a bye baby on the treetop_

 _When the wind blows_

 _The cradle will rock_

 _When the bough breaks_

 _The cradle will fall_

 _And down will come baby cradle and all._

 **Emily P.O.V.**

It had been almost forty five minutes since Hanna left so I decided to go upstairs and see if everything was okay. I had just finished walking up the stairs when I heard someone sing.

 _Rock a bye baby on the treetop_

 _When the wind blows_

 _The cradle will rock_

 _When the bough breaks_

 _The cradle will fall_

 _And down will come baby cradle and all._

It had to be one of the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I followed the voice to the guest room, silently looked inside and saw Hanna sitting on a chair in-front of the bed. With one hand she was softly brushing Rosie's hair and with the other one it looked like she was wiping some tears.

 _Rock a bye baby on the treetop_

 _When the wind blows_

 _The cradle will rock_

 _When the bough breaks_

 _The cradle will fall_

 _And down will come baby cradle and all._

She sang the last verse before kissing her sister's head and walking in the room's joined bathroom. I followed her, being careful not to wake Rosie, and noticed that she had tears streaming down her face. She still hadn't saw me so I'm guessing her vision is a little blurry from them.

''Hanna, what's wrong?'' I gently asked making my way towards her.

She jumped a little and quickly wiped her tears ''nothing'' she obviously lied.

''Hey, you can tell me it's okay, I don't judge'' I took her hand. She shrugged and looked down before surprisingly embracing me in a big hug. I was a little surprised, but I quickly hugged her back. I soon as we exchanged the touch, I could feel a weird feeling in my gut. The same one I used to feel with Paige when we first started dating…Gee I missed that feeling.

''I'm sorry'' she pulled away after a few seconds ''I-I don't know what's w-wrong with me'' she nervously stuttered.

''It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong'' I reassured her ''why were you crying?''

''I just…I-I miss them sometimes you know?'' she whispered referring to her parents ''I hate to think about them…I hate that it's the only thing I get…That I will ever get. And everything makes me think about them, like that song and e-even your shirt'' she pointed to my Philadelphia Eagles pyjama top. ''My mom was a fan, but my dad was for Cleveland all the way, every game they played against each other ended up in a massive fight.''

''That must've been fun'' I giggled.

She nodded ''it was the only time they ever fought''.

''Han, if you ever feel sad again, you can talk about with me or someone else'' I told her ''it's not good to keep it all in…''

''Okay'' she silently agreed.

''For what it's worth, you have one of the prettiest voice I've ever heard'' I added making her blush. ''Listen, the girls and I we have something to tell you'' I began to explain ''it's actually the reason we invited you…''

''Let me guess'' she sighed ''Alison?''

''A little'' I nodded ''it's more complicated than that''.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

When Emily and Hanna finally arrived down stairs, I told them to take a seat.

''I made us each a glass of water'' Aria smiled as Hanna and Emily took sat on the couch that was facing our's.

''So Hanna, like I said, we have something to tell you'' Emily started and looked at me to continue.

''I don't know how Ali was when she was with you, but here'' I began ''let's just say she made a few enemies''. Hanna looked genuinely surprised by that statement. ''After her funeral, we received a text. It said _I'm still here bitches and I know everything -A._ '' Her expression completely changed to nervous and shocked.

''Hanna, please don't be mad but when you came over for dinner the other day you received a text and I checked it, it was from -A so we know he\she\it is after you too'' Emily admitted.

''You went through my phone!'' Hanna snapped getting a little mad.

''I'm sorry, I just had some doubts that -A might go after you since you were Ali's cousin… I promise I didn't check anything else'' Emily apologized clearly feeling a little guilty.

''It's okay…'' Hanna mumbled not wanting to make her feel bad, but still a little upset.

''Anyways, we really wanted to warn you'' Aria changed the subject ''this person is not just a joke, it's really serious''.

''-A tried to expose our biggest secrets, broke into our houses, vandalized our propriety and tried to hurt us a few times…'' I told her.

''Wait why don't you guys go to the cops?'' Hanna wondered a little shocked.

''We can't, we already tried but -A always finds a way to stop us'' I explained ''it's not as simple as it seems''.

''We decided to tell you because we don't want you to go through this alone and you're gonna need all the help you can get to protect Rosie and Noah'' Emily added.

''You think that -A person would hurt them?'' she asked on the verge of tears. This was pretty hard to hear for her. I might not have the relationship she has with her siblings with Melissa, but she's my sister and even though I want to kill her sometimes, I would kill for her all the time. Toby, Noah and Rosie are the only family Hanna has left tough, if something happens to them she wouldn't have anyone.

''-A has never managed to really hurt us physically, but he tried'' Aria honestly answered ''I don't know if he failed intentionally or not''.

''Well I appreciate you guys telling me'' she said a little unsure what to really say, she was clearly and understandably having trouble to process everything. ''I just thought it was some joke…''

''That's what we all thought at first too'' I reassured her ''we also thought it was Ali at a point, but it's obviously not her…''

''You said she made a few enemies'' Hanna recalled ''I don't understand that?''

''What do you mean?'' Emily asked her.

''Alison was probably one of the nicest and most caring person I've ever met'' Hanna sadly smiled ''one time we were playing outside and some mosquitos bit her, at first she didn't realize what was happening and slapped her hand, but when she saw the blood she completely freaked out. She even told me to call 911…''

''Did they come?'' Aria asked a little intrigued by the Alison Hanna was describing.

''They did'' Hanna smiled ''they _tried_ to save the mosquito but obviously they couldn't so they staid with us and helped us organized a fake funeral…Alison was so upset so the paramedic made up a whole story that the mosquito had a deadly disease and that if she hadn't killed him he would've had a long and painful death''.

''Alison wasn't like that here….'' I sighed not knowing how to explain it to her ''she was nice with us most of the time, but around the school she was a little bit of a bully''.

''What did she do?'' Hanna asked.

''She called people names, spread rumours….'' I trailed off.

''She liked to use people's secrets against them'' Aria added.

''Why were you guys friends with her if she was that bad?'' Hanna wondered with a hurt look in her eyes.

''She had this way to make you feel special'' Emily smiled ''and she was really funny, she could be nice and she would do anything to protect the ones she loved''.

''That sounds like the Ali I knew'' Hanna nodded still a little shocked by what we earlier said about her cousin. ''Can I ask you guys a question?'' she wondered and we all nodded. ''What does that… _-A person_ has against you?''

I shared a look with Aria and Emily not knowing if they wanted to tell her about it. Since she was now harassed by -A too, she was basically one of us. I didn't mind telling her as long as she doesn't say anything to anyone.

''Okay, what I'm about to tell you needs to stay between us four'' Aria, who probably had the biggest secret, began. ''You know Mr. Fitz or Ezra right?'' she asked and Hanna nodded wondering where she was going with this. ''I met him in a pub on labour day almost seven months ago and we kinda made out…Then I found out he was my teacher, but we didn't exactly stop our relationship.''

''You're dating your teacher'' Hanna gasped ''I'm not really good in politics, but if I had to take a wild guess, I'd say it's against the law.''

''It is'' Aria nodded ''that's why we can't tell anyone.''

''You must really love each other if you're both willing to risk so much just to be together'' Hanna smiled ''I won't say anything.''

Aria thanked her and looked at me so I could carry on.

''I know what I'm about to tell you will make you think I'm a bitch, but I promise I'm not'' I warned her. ''I kissed two of my older sister's exes…''

Hanna looked at me a little funny before shrugging her shoulders ''I don't think you're a bitch'' she reassured me ''they were older than you and it's not like they were her husbands or anything…''

''One was her fiancé'' Aria smirked.

''And the other one is now her husband'' Emily chuckled. Hanna's mouth formed a ''O'' and she looked down not really knowing what to say.

''I don't like them or have feelings for them… it just kind of happened and now -A is holding it against me'' I told her and then looked at Emily.

''-A doesn't really have anything against me anymore'' she said ''he\she\it knew that I was a lesbian, but I came out before he\she\it outed me''.

''Has -A ever texted you something other than the message Emily saw?'' I sweetly asked her realizing how hard it probably was for her to process the news.

''Does -A have something on you?'' Aria added.

''I don't know she shrugged, I had a few other texts, they know I'm Ali's cousin and one of them was a video of me and my friends from my old school'' she answered.

''-A went all the way in Ohio just to film you and your friends'' Aria gasped ''that's weird, it means he's been stalking you for a while.''

''Or he\she hacked into my phone and downloaded the video just so he\she could send it right back to me'' Hanna guessed.

''Oh yes…'' Aria trailed off embarrassed to not have thought of that before.

''You guys it's getting late, maybe we should just call it a night'' I said looking at the time. This conversation took longer than I expected it was now almost midnight. Usually I wouldn't mind going to sleep at like three in the morning since it's the weekend, but Rosie is probably going to wake up early and Hanna's gonna have to wake up with her…It would be impolite to just leave them alone until we wake up at noon. Also, it's the first time she comes to Aria's house so she might feel a little uncomfortable tomorrow.

''Good idea'' Aria agreed. We all went upstairs, quietly changed into our pyjamas and hugged before going to bed.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I woke up randomly in the middle of the night and looked to the clock that was on my left. It was only two o'clock in the morning. I've been asleep for no more than two or three hours. I looked to my right and found Rosie who was sound asleep, she was hugging her teddy bear and had a pink blanket wrapped around her small body. I then noticed that Hanna was gone…

My thoughts immediately went in the worst direction possible. _What if -A took her in the middle of the night without me knowing?_ I then realized that the outdoor lights were on and the room's door was slightly open.

I quietly got out of bed, walked down the stairs and stepped outside on the patio.

''What's up?'' I asked Hanna not surprised to find her there. She was sitting on a bench with a big blanket around her shoulders. It wasn't until she turned around that I noticed her face was stained with tears and her eyes were puffy and red.

''Can you leave please?'' she asked me in a sore voice.

''Hanna, what's wrong?'' I wondered completely ignoring her request and taking a seat on the bench next to her.

She shrugged not wanting to say anything.

''Remember, I won't judge'' I reminded her before giving her a side hug ''were you thinking about them again?''

She nodded and shakily whipped her tears ''I had a nightmare'' she whispered.

''Did it feel real?'' I asked her, whenever I have nightmare I get more scared if they actually feel real.

''That's the thing'' she slowly answered ''I thought it was a nightmare, but then I woke up and I remembered that it was real''.

I didn't really know what to say, but when I opened my mouth she began to talk again.

''I remembered that my mom won't play piano with me ever again, that my dad won't walk me down the aisle at my wedding day, that they won't be there to cheer for me at my graduation, that I will never get to hug them ever again, they won't be there for Noah's birthday next weekend… or every single ones after that, my kids won't have grandparents, they won't be there to open up presents on christmas morning, my mom won't be there to explain to Rosie what the hell is happening with her when she gets her first…''

Before she could say anything else, I cut her off the only way I could think of. I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips against her's, then everything seemed to have stopped. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. My legs were feeling numb, I had this weird feeling in my stomach, it was all happening in slow-motion. I slowly pulled off and looked deeply into her bright eyes, who were ten times brighter because of the moon. She looked a little surprised and touched her lips with her fingers. That's when I realized what I had just done.

''I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that'' I immediately apologized, but before I could say anything else she crashed her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck to pull her closer and moaned softly into the kiss.

''Thank-you'' she whispered pressing her forehead against mine.

We staid in that position for the next few minutes thinking about everything. I was having a lot of difficulty processing what just happened, but I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. Gee… and I thought I was in love with Paige. My feelings for Hanna after this one kiss can't even compare to the ones I had with Paige for the four months we dated.

''Are you cold?'' I asked her as she shivered.

''It's a little chilly outside'' she nodded.

''Yeah'' I agreed with her also shivering ''we should go back inside''.

We silently walked upstairs hand in hand and sat down each on one side of the bed with Rosie peacefully sleeping in between us. I couldn't help to look at her, she was without a doubt the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. ''She's so cute'' I whispered to Hanna who was also looking at her.

''I know'' Hanna smiled ''sometimes I can't stop looking at her''.

''Maybe we should go to sleep now'' I told her.

''Yes'' she nodded ''she might look like an angel now, but in a few hours she's gonna turn into a little demon if we're too tired to get out of bed''. I laughed and Rosie turned around so she was now facing Hanna. The little girl wrapped her tiny arms around Hanna's neck and for a second I was scared that we woke her up, but Hanna gave me a little smile to reassure me. ''She always reaches out for cuddles in her sleep'' Hanna whispered while hugging back Rosie.

''That's adorable'' I smiled as my eyes slowly closed.

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

''Hanna, wake up'' the voice of my little sister pulled me out of my deep slumber ''Hanny, up''. I tiredly rubbed my eyes before taking a good look at her. She had a massive bedhead, she was wiping her eyes with her hands and her bottom lips was quivering.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' I whispered embracing her into a big hug ''are you okay?''.

''You wouldn't wake up'' she cried in my shoulder. I carried her in the bathroom because I didn't want to wake Emily and sat down on the toilet with her.

''I'm sorry sweetie, I was really tired'' I pushed a curly strand of hair behind her ear.

''I thought you wouldn't wake up ever again'' she said with a shaky voice and my heart broke. She probably got scared because usually Toby is always the first one up so he's always there when she wakes up, but this morning she was alone.

''I'm here now, it's okay'' I reassured her ''I woke up''. She nodded and looked down still a little sad. ''What wrong?'' I asked wanting to know what was bothering her.

''I pee-pee'' she shyly said. She used to be pretty much potty-trained, but since our parents died she has had a lot of accidents… The grief councillor we saw a week or so after the funeral told us that little kids like Rosie tempt to regress when they face the lost of someone they love so we were expecting it. She never stopped wearing diapers at night anyway, I mean she's four so its still normal at her age.

''It's okay'' I soothed her. Usually she wasn't upset about it, but since we weren't home she was probably a little scared that Aria or her parents might get mad at her. ''You just need to change your pull-up'' I told her ''take your onesie off and I'll go get you some new clothes'' I added before going back in the guest-room to grab her suitcase. I had placed a little dress in it, a pair of overalls, a shirt, shoes, three pairs of princess under-wears, four pull-ups, socks and her hair brush. ''What do you want to wear?'' I asked coming back in the bathroom.

''That'' she pointed to the overalls when I opened her suitcase. I nodded, helped her out of her wet pull-up, reached in her suitcase for a pair of underwear, but she stopped me. ''I want pull-up'' she whispered.

''Okay, that's fine'' I told her. It looked like she was in one of her little mood-swings right now so I wasn't going to tell her she couldn't. When she's feeling like that I know not to do anything, but be there for her. It's how little kids deal with grief…One second they're happy, then something bothers them, they feel sad, they want their parents…But some of them can't.

After I changed her in a fresh diaper, I put a cute sleeveless white t-shirt and her overalls on her. She looked absolutely adorable. I just needed to take care of her bedhead and she was all set for the day. I decided to make two little pigtails that each had a little twisted braid in them. ''Do you like it Ro?'' I asked her when I was done.

She nodded still feeling a little down. I knew she appreciated it a lot, but she was just not feeling well at the moment.

I decided to dress myself as well. I put on a sleeveless leopard top, a black skirt, a black scarf and a dark red beret. My hair didn't really need to be washed so I just brushed them in a messy waterfall braid.

''Milk please?'' Rosie looked at me with her bright, yet sad, eyes. I couldn't say no and she also needed to eat, which was probably going to be pretty hard. I could hear people walking around downstairs so I knew at least someone was up… I guess I could go downstairs and ask if its okay that I make something to eat for Rosie.

I hesitantly walked downstairs and saw Mrs. Montgomery…or Aria's mom… in the kitchen. She was drinking a cup of coffee while reading the journal. I didn't really know what to say so I just cleared my throat. She immediately looked up and smiled when she saw me.

''Good morning Hanna'' she grinned ''how did you sleep?''

''I slept well, thank-you'' I politely answered ''what about you?''

''Oh, I slept like a baby…speaking of'' she looked down to my little sister who was shyly standing next to me ''is that your little sister?''

''Yes, this is Rosie'' I smiled.

''You look just like your big sister don't you?'' Mrs. Montgomery cooed at her and she nodded.

''Hum… would it be okay if I make her breakfast?'' I hesitantly asked her.

''Oh don't be silly, you're the guest you girls sit down while I make the breakfast, I was just about to start anyway'' she said.

''Do you need help with anything?'' I offered. I know how making breakfast for four people each morning is difficult and I'm pretty sure there's about eight people in the house right now.

''Well, if you insist'' she smiled ''I'm making pancakes, a fruit salad and bacon so if you want to prepare the mix for the pancakes while I take care of the rest go for it''.

''Awesome'' I smiled while sitting Rosie on a chair ''is it okay if I give her a glass of milk first?''

''Of course'' she answered ''the glasses are in there'' she pointed to one of the counter's door.

''Oh, thanks, but I don't need one'' I said taking Rosie's pink sippy cup out of my pocket. Mrs. Montgomery gave me a little smile and began to open the bag of bacon while I served Rosie her milk.

''Thank-you'' she mumbled before taking a big sip. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and began to make the pancakes mix that I was so use to make. While doing so, I looked at the time and realized that it was only eight o'clock. The girls would probably sleep for another few hours.

''You're up early'' she commented basically reading my thoughts.

''Yes, someone woke me up'' I sent a funny look to my little sister who smirked a tiny bit before going bad to her sad face. ''I'm also a morning person, I don't really sleep in''.

''So am I'' she laughed ''it shouldn't be too long until Mike wakes up, but those girls could sleep past noon.''

''Mike is your son right?'' I wondered.

''Yes, he's a freshman'' she nodded ''how do you like Rosewood so far?''

''It's fun'' I honestly told her ''people are way more open minded here than in Lima, Ohio'' I giggled remembering all of the slushies that have been thrown at me because I was in the glee club, friends with people who were in the glee club or because I was a lesbian. I didn't mind though, other than Brittany I was actually the one who received the smallest amount of them. ''I just miss my old friends sometimes…''

''Understandable'' she smiled ''at least you can still visit each other''.

''Yeah…'' I trailed off. I hope they can visit soon, I don't think I will ever be able to go back there, so much memories.

''Aria told me you had a little brother going into ninth grade next week'' she commented.

''Yes'' I proudly smiled ''his teachers think he should skip a grade so next week he's going to try and see if he's ready for high school''.

''He must be really smart'' she gasped.

''He definitely is'' I agreed with her ''sometimes I forget he's only twelve… well thirteen as up next Friday.''

''They grow up so fast'' Ella smiled ''I think I have him in my grade nine english class, is his name Noah?''

''Yes, Noah Henry Cavanaugh'' I answered ''I didn't know you thought english.''

''Oh, I've always wanted to be an english teacher, but these days you don't really decide'' she laughed ''I only have one english class in ninth grade and I have three geography class in eleventh grade''.

''Sweet'' I said before noticing that the pancakes were ready.

''Okay, at what time do you need me?'' I asked my co-worker and classmate, Mona.

''Suzie says she needs you right now'' she said through the phone.

''I can be there in an hour…'' I sighed knowing that I had to take Rosie home before going to work.

''Where do you need to go?'' a voice asked from behind me.

''Wait a second Mona'' I put my phone down and turned around.

Spencer was standing in the the door of Aria's bedroom now fully clothed. The girls had woken up at around nine o'clock and it was almost eleven.

''There's an emergency where I work and I need to be there ASAP, but I have to bring Rosie home first…'' I explained.

''I can take her, I know where you live'' Spencer offered.

''You don't have to-''

''I insist'' she interrupted me.

''Thank-you so much'' I smiled before giving her a quick hug. ''I'm coming Mona'' I said into my phone before hanging up. ''You're a life saver, did you know that?''

''I've been told'' she laughed.

''Where the heck did I put my coat?'' I wondered out loud while looking around the room.

''In your hand'' Spencer giggled.

''Oh yeah'' I shyly looked in my left hand.

''Hanna!'' Rosie excitedly yelled. After breakfast, she had another mood-swing, a good one this time, and she's been playing with Mike in his room ever since. Aria's little brother reminded me a little of Noah, he's was pretty smart, passionate about what he loved and he was caring. Apparently he was the football's junior league captain which was great considering he was only a freshman and the team was full of sophomore and even a few juniors. ''Mikey has a piano in his room'' she exclaimed.

''He does'' I smiled ''did you play for him?''

''Yeah, I did twinkle twinkle'' she grinned ''Mikey doesn't know how though, he does the thing Nowy does with his laptop.''

''He makes soundtracks in garage band?''

''Yes, that!'' she said loudly ''anyway, I can play on the piano, but he makes it sound like animals!'' she added making Spencer and I laugh.

''That's great Rosie'' I took her in my arms ''listen, I need to go to work, but Spencer is going to take you home to Toby and Noah okay?''

''You come back huh?'' she anxiously asked.

''Yes, I will be back before dinner'' I reassured her.

''Okay…'' she nodded still a little anxious.

''Hey, it's gonna be okay'' I smiled ''maybe Noah can even take you to the park with Lexie''.

''I like Lexie'' she said ''Lexie is pretty and nice and funny, I think Nowy _likes_ her'' she added, once again making us laugh.

''I don't know, but you can't tell Lexie if Noah likes her okay?'' I warned her.

''Why?'' she wondered.

''Because then it will make Noah all sad and red like a tomato'' I explained.

''It's a secret'' she understood and I nodded before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

''Thanks again Spencer'' I gave her a quick hug and made my way downstairs. I said goodbye to Aria, her mom, her dad and Emily…. I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy our moment last night. I just don't know if I'm ready to have a relationship yet…I have priorities.

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Loved it, hated it? Do you think Hanna and Emily are ready to start dating and really getting to know each other or do you guys think they should wait? Also in my author's note at the end of last chapter I asked you guys who you think should babysit Rosie during the ACDC concert for Noah's birthday. So far it's 1 vote for Jessica and Kenneth (who are nice in this story), 2 for Aria and Ezra and 3 for Spencer. It looks like it's going to be Spencer, but in case you didn't get the opportunity to vote or if you want to vote again here are the options :)**

 **1) Jessica and Kenneth**

 **2) Emily**

 **3) Aria**

 **4) Spencer**

 **5) Ezra & Aria**

 **6) Emily, Spencer & Aria**

 **7) If you have any other ideas :)**

 **Also, I know there was a lot of Hannily this chapter, and even though this ship is going to be the main one in this story, I know there's a lot of Spoby fans reading this as well so in the next chapter I included a few Spoby moments and I made Spencer and Rosie bond a little bit XD Ezria fans, I have something planned for you as well, it will take some time, but it will happen soon enough ! :) Is there anything you guys would like to see happening in this story, I try to include every ideas ? :)**


	7. No Lable, No Problem

**AN: Thank you for all of the amazing reviews on the last chapter guys! This chapter is a little shorter than the last ones, but the next one is, I think, the longest I ever wrote XD Hope you like it and please read the AN at the end of this chapter :)**

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''My house is up there'' Rosie pointed to the top of the apartment building. Of course, I already knew where it was since I went to Mr. Fitz's with Aria once, but I decided to not mention that to the little girl I was with. ''Did you know my name is almost like a flower?'' she asked me.

''Like roses?'' I smiled and she nodded.

''In french rose means pink'' she giggled ''that's why pink is my favourite colour!''

I was impressed at how smart she was for a four years old, it was pretty impressive. ''I like pink too'' I smiled ''it's a pretty colour''.

''It's your favourite colour too?'' she wondered.

''No, I like purple more, but pink is awesome as well'' I answered her.

''Everyone doesn't like the same'' she told me ''Nowy likes green, but Toby likes blue better, I like blue too 'cause my eyes are blue and Hanna likes rainbows!''

''She likes rainbows?'' I giggled.

''Yes, she has stickers of rainbows in her stuff'' the little girl told me not catching what those stickers actually meant.

''Yeah, rainbow is Emily's favourite colour too'' I smirked.

''And Kurt's, and Blaine's, and Tana's, and Brittany's…'' she counted on her fingers while saying the name of people I didn't know.

''Are those your friends from your old home?'' I asked her and she happily nodded.

''They say even though I'm little, I'm cool enough to chill with them'' she answered making me burst out laughing. That was one special little girl. ''Tana is Hanna's favourite friend, they're lebanese but they're just friends'' she added making me laugh once again. I'm pretty sure what she meant was lesbian and not lebanese, but with kids who knows…

''Which one is your door sweetie?'' I asked her since I didn't know.

''That one'' she ran up to the farthest door on the left. She opened it without knocking and took my hand before forcing me to follow her inside. ''Toby!'' she let go of me when she saw her big brother and jumped in his arms.

''Hi Rosie, how was your sleepover?'' he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

''Pretty fun'' she answered before pointing me ''that's Spencer, she's my new friend. You hafta say hi to her!'' she introduced me.

''Yes we already met before'' he gave me a shy smile. ''Why don't you go say hello to Noah and Lexie'' he told her, she nodded and hugged Noah who was sitting on the couch with a little girl his age.

''Hey thanks for taking her home'' Toby smiled at me with his big and irresistible dimples ''Hanna called me to explain to situation, I hope she wasn't too difficult'' he said.

''Who Hanna or Rosie?'' I smirked.

''Take a guess'' he laughed.

''She's an angel, it's sad she had to work…'' I joked making him laugh even more. It was so hard not to get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. They were practically identical to Rosie's, Hanna's and Noah's, but something about them was different, they were more…mysterious maybe? ''But, seriously though'' I began ''that is one special little girl, she told me all about how her name meant pink in french, how everybody has different favourite colours and how Hanna and her friend _Tana_ are lebanese'' I giggled.

''Of course she did…'' he sighed while smiling ''would you like to maybe stay over for lunch?''

''Hum…sure'' I hesitated a little, but accepted anyway.

I have to say they did a pretty amazing job with the place. How Hanna and Toby managed to turn the small apartment in a house full of love, joy and happiness after everything they've been through was admirable. Just by looking around, you could tell how creative they were. One corner was full of instruments, a table with a sewing machine and other sewing stuff was placed next to a big wardrobe and the apartment itself was full of DIYs project.

I looked around the walls and recognized a few pictures that I had seen at the Dilaurentis's before. Surprisingly, I even spotted myself in one of the pictures. It was a photo of a group of kids at Alison's seventh birthday party.

''Hey, I'm in that one'' I pointed the picture to Toby.

''Seriously'' he gasped and I nodded.

''That's me'' I pointed to a little girl with a navy blue headband and bangs.

''Hanna told me you guys were friends with Ali, but I didn't know you started hanging out that young'' he said.

''Yes, Ali and I were neighbours'' I smiled remembering all the good times we had together, she was one of my first friends. ''That's my older sister, Melissa''.

''Well that's me'' he pointed to a little boy with long dirty blond hair next to Jason ''I think I was eight at the time.''

''Is that Hanna and Noah?'' I asked him while pointing to a little blond girl who was holding an even smaller blond boy with big blue eyes.

''Yep, always together'' he smirked.

 **Flashback**

 **Jason: 10 years old**

 **Melissa: 10 years old**

 **Toby: 8 years old**

 **Spencer: 7 years old**

 **Alison: 7 years old**

 **Hanna: 6 years old**

 **Noah: 3 years old**

 _''Spencer! Melissa!'' my best-friend Alison yelled at me and my sister._

 _''Happy birthday Alison'' Melissa smiled while giving her a card she made ''where's Jason?''_

 _''He's playing outside with Toby'' she answered._

 _''Toby?'' I questioned, I don't know a boy named Toby._

 _''He's my cousin'' she told us._

 _''Oh cool'' Melissa smiled before joining the boys in the backyard._

 _''Do you think my sister and your brother are gonna get married one day?'' I asked Ali._

 _''Yes, then we can be sisters!'' she exclaimed and I nodded ''do you want to meet my cousins?'' she asked ''they came all the way from Iowa just for my birthday!''_

 _''From Ohio sweetie, not Iowa'' her mom corrected her ''hello, Spencer how are you?''_

 _''Good Mrs. Dilaurentis'' I smiled._

 _''Where's Hanna and Noah?'' Ali asked her mommy._

 _''They're outside with your aunty Ashley'' she told her._

 _''Come on Spence'' Ali took me by the hand and ran in the backyard with me. I saw my sister playing soccer with Jason and another boy that looked a little younger. Our friends from school were everywhere, but instead Ali leaded me to the picnic table. The only people sitting there were a few moms, a little girl and a little boy._

 _''Hanna, this is my best-friend Spencer'' Ali introduced me to the little girl. She looked a lot like Ali except her eyes were more blue and Ali's hair were a little curlier. ''Spence, this is my little cousin Hanna, she's only six years old still''._

 _''Hi'' I waved and she gave me a big smile._

 _''I'm doing Noah's makeup'' she told us while painting the little boy's face with halloween makeup._

 _''Don't put too much on his face princess'' a woman with red hair and blue eyes told Hanna._

 _''Okay mommy'' she smiled, but kept putting more and more makeup._

 _''Noah is my little cousin too'' Alison informed me ''he's three years old''._

 _I smiled at the little boy with curly hair, it didn't look like he cared much about getting his face painted._

 _''Mommy, I made Noah all pretty'' Hanna told her mother. The group of women sat around the picnic table were smiling at them and talking about how they wish their kids would get along like that._

 _''Do you and Noah want to come play with us?'' Ali hopefully asked her._

 _''Nowy, do you want to play with Ali and her friends?'' Hanna whispered in her little brother's ear the little boy nodded and pointed to the group of girls from my class playing hide and seek._

 _''Come on'' Ali took their hands and leaded them to the group. A girl from my class named Naomi was counting for the first round and she was one of the best seekers so I knew I had to hide in the best hiding place ever…I think Hanna has that covered though. She climbed the whole tree all by herself and she was super high, I don't think Naomi will ever find her. Ali says that she takes gymnastics and dance classes so she's good at that kind of stuff._

 _I looked at where Melissa, Jason, Toby and Noah, who decided to play with them instead of us, were playing soccer and spotted a big bush pretty close to that. I ran over there and hid the best I could since Naomi was almost done counting._

 _''Ready or not here I come!'' I heard her yell._

 _She began to look on the other side of the yard so I knew I could make a little noise and she wouldn't notice. I began to move around so I could get in a more comfortable position. Suddenly, something hit me right on the head. I let out a loud ''ouch'', but quickly put my hand over my mouth so no one could ear me._

 _''I'll go get it'' I heard a voice yell. I could hear his steps getting closer and closer until they were right next to me. I looked around and saw the soccer ball that had just hit me on the head, he was probably looking for it._

 _''Hey'' I whispered trying to catch his attention ''Toby!''_

 _''Huh?'' he looked down ''what are you doing there?''_

 _''We're playing hide and seek, don't tell anyone you saw me okay?''_

 _''Okay'' he nodded ''did you see my ball?''_

 _''Yeah, it's right over-''_

 _''I found you!'' I heard Naomi's loud voice yell at someone, gee she was getting super close._

 _''Hide now'' I told Toby who immediately obeyed._

 _''Do you think she's ever going to find you?'' he giggled._

 _''I hope she does at one point, I can't stay here forever, I have to graduate and go to university'' I answered him._

 _''You shouldn't think about that stuff yet'' he smirked ''kids are suppose to have fun and not think about the future, that's what teenagers are for…''_

 _''I think you need to start making your career plan super young'' I disagreed with him ''than you can be successful faster''._

 _''You're smart'' he smiled ''and you're pretty too'' he added making me blush._

 _''You have pretty eyes'' I complimented him._

 _''I've been told'' he giggled._

 _''There you are Spencer!'' Naomi exclaimed before running away back to Alison ''Ali, I found her it means your cousin won, where is she anyway?''_

 _''I have to go'' I told Toby ''here's your ball''._

 _''Bye Spencer!'' he waved at me._

 **End of flashback**

''Toby, I hafta go potty'' Rosie said pulling me out of my thoughts.

''Okay, do you mind watching the soup Spence?'' he asked calling me by my nickname for the first time. I liked how natural it sounded coming from him.

''Of course not'' I answered him as he walked to the bathroom with Rosie. I decided to take a few bowl and spoon out in the meantime. I quickly counted the people in the apartment, _one, two, three, four, five_ and then I served the soup since it was ready.

''Wow, you didn't have to do all of this'' Toby smiled when he came out of the bathroom with his little sister ''thank you''.

''No problem'' I blushed because he was looking at me right in the eyes.

''Noah, Lexie, lunch is ready'' he told the the little duo who were playing video games on the couch. I sat down at the end of the table next to Rosie and helped her to put her napkin on her chest so she wouldn't get her outfit dirty. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly checked it and tried to hide the fear in my face as I read the text.

 _Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, falling for yet another boy I see, kisses -A._

 _That text was so unnecessary_ I couldn't help to think. I mean, it wasn't a threat…I think…it was just that bitch reminding me that she was always watching.

''Is everything okay?'' Toby asked me.

''Hum y-yes'' I stuttered ''it's really good'' I took a spoon full of soup and swallowed it, but I immediately regretted it because it was so hot.

''Rosie, did you have fun at your sleepover last night?'' Noah asked out of the blue.

''I watched a movie with the big girls'' she replied not really answering his question.

''Was it a good film?'' Lexie wondered.

''Yes, cause princess _Auwowa_ has yellow hair and blue eyes like me'' she smiled, but struggled to pronounced to name Aurora. ''You look like Belle, Spencer'' Rosie giggled ''and Lexie look like Pocahontas and Jasmine…Hanna is Auwowa like me…or Cinderella or Repunzel or Elsa.''

''Who do I look like?'' Noah asked her.

She stared at is face for a few seconds while squeezing her eyes ''Olaf'' she answered making us burst out laughing.

''I'm afraid to ask her who I look like now'' Toby whispered in my ear which resulted in making me blush, but giggled at the same time. _Why was he so handsome?_

''When is Hanna coming home?'' Rosie asked suddenly looking a little sad.

''She'll be here soon'' Toby answered her while gently squeezing her shoulder.

''Yes, she said she was going to be here before dinner'' I added trying to reassure her. Hanna had already warned me about Rosie's sudden mood-swings and separation anxiety, but I had never really seen her like that before, she looked like such a happy little girl although she was quite shy sometimes. Hanna was right, they always happen when you expect it the least.

''Can she come now?'' the little girl insisted as her bottom lip began to tremble.

''Come here'' Toby took her in his arm and sat her down on his lap. ''Hanna is okay, she's just at work and she'll be right back here as soon as she's done'' he soothed her. It made her lip stop quivering, but she still looked really sad…almost like her mind was in a really dark place right now. It was so sad that a little girl as sweet as Rosie had already been through so much in her short life. Hell, nobody should ever have to go through what Toby, Hanna, Noah and Rosie went through… at least not until you're an adult.

''I not hungry anymore'' Rosie whispered looking all depressed. Noah was looking at his little sister with a sad smile and Lexie looked like she didn't really know what to do.

''Rosie, last night at Aria's you told me you had a lot of princess figurine, can you show them to me?'' I asked trying to change her mind.

''They're _Disney_ princesses'' she put a lot of emphasis on disney ''I have the eight o-ori….'' she struggled to remember the word.

''The eight _originals_ '' Toby helped her up while giving me a thankful smile.

''Yeah that'' Rosie mumbled ''I have the eight _owiginal_ in that big'' she threw hands in the air to show me how big they were.

''Wow!'' I gasped ''that's really big.''

''Do you know all of their names?'' Lexie asked Rosie trying to keep up the conversation.

''Yes'' she nodded ''it's Snow White and Cinderella and _Auwowa_ and _Awiel_ and Belle and Jasmine and….hum…'' she looked up as if the sky was going to give her the answer ''P-pocahontas… and Mulan.''

''You're really good, I think I only know like five of them'' Lexie complimented her earning a smile from Noah who had just finished his soup. Hanna was right, he was totally crushing on her.

''I have Rapunzel and Anna, but just in small'' she added looking all proud of herself for remembering all of that.

''What about Elsa from Frozen?'' Toby asked her.

'' _Sewiously_ , Toby, Elsa is not a _pwincess_ , she's a queen, everyone knows that'' Rosie gave him a very serious look making him blush a little. Noah, Lexie and I were all trying not to laugh because we didn't want to offend her since she was being really serious. That kid just come up with the best one-liners.

''Yes Toby, everyone knows that'' I smirked at him before following Rosie in her room so she could show me those famous princesses of hers.

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

I was finally getting out of work after this long day when I suddenly ended up face to face with no other than Emily Fields. ''Hey'' I shyly smiled, not really knowing how to act around her after what happened last night.

''I was waiting for you'' she blushed ''can we talk?''

''Sure'' we awkwardly sat down on a table in-front of _Bijoux_ , the boutique where I work. It was a complete silence for at least two minutes, neither one of us really knew what to say or do…

''Do you regret what happened?'' she shyly wondered.

''Do you?'' I asked not wanting to make a fool of myself.

''No'' she honestly answered while I nodded.

''I have to admit, it felt right'' I told her ''I never felt like that with anyone else before in my whole life''. I couldn't stop looking in her chocolate eyes. She was so beautiful.

''So are we like…you know, a thing?'' she asked while blushing.

''Emily, I would love to get to know you better and I would be lying if I said that I haven't been crushing on you since the first time I saw you-''

''But'' she cut me off.

''There's no but'' I smiled ''I want to date you…I just, I'm not like all of the other teen girls in this town that have time to go out on dates, parties and that kind of stuff. I have a few priorities waiting for me at home and you deserve someone that can be fully devoted to you and only you, I can't give you that.''

''I don't want you to'' she took my hand ''I totally understand, if I start to date you, I date the whole family right?''

''You could say that'' I looked deeply into her eyes…she was so caring. Where do you find a person that's willing to do that for you these days.

''If you're not sure you're ready I understand Han'' she smiled a little sadly.

''You have no idea how much I want to Emily, it's just…'' I sighed with a shaky voice ''w-what I just went through r-really messed me up. I'm sixteen, I'm just learning how to take care of myself, a four year old and a twelve year old…Everything is just so new and different now…''

''It's okay I understand'' she brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear ''I understand and I want to help you, I want to be their for you…in your life…as a friend… or as more than a friend when you feel like you're ready, but in the meantime, please, just let be there for you.''

 _How could you say no to that_ I thought before wrapping my arms around her and giving her a big hug. I completely forgot that we were in a public place. Only one thing mattered right now and it was her. For once, I wasn't thinking about anything else than how much I liked this girl…how I was starting to fall for that girl.

''Is that a yes?'' she asked out of breath when I finally pulled off.

I nodded and gave her another big hug ''let's just not put a label on whatever we have going on right now and start by getting to know each other alright?''

''That sounds perfect'' She answered.

''Alison was right about you'' I whispered in her neck ''you're one of the best person anyone could be lucky enough to have in their life''.

''Ali said that'' Emily asked.

''She did, she said you were her favourite'' I smiled making her smiled as well.

''Can I ask you something?'' she wondered looking a little uncomfortable. ''Why weren't you at the funerals?'' she asked after I nodded.

''Hum…'' I looked down remembering _that day_.

 **AN: I know this was short, but the next chapter will be really long and for all of you who were wondering when we would learn what happened to Hanna's parents...well it may or may not be next chapter ;)**

 **Also, thank-you to all of you who voted on who should babysit Rosie for the night of Noah's Bday! The winner is Spencer so if you guys have any ideas on what could happen while Rosie is at Spencer's for the night please, let me know in your review or send me a PM !**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short! Did you like the Spoby moments? What did you think about the flashback? Do you think Hanna and Emily made the right decision by not labeling their relationship right away? Let me know in your review ! XD**


	8. That Day

**AN: Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate it! :) This chapter was probably one of the hardest to write so far so I hope you like it XD**

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

The car ride to Rosewood was so silent, I don't think it's ever been this quiet before. Usually we're always so happy when we go to our aunt Jessica's house, but tonight it was different. We were going there for our cousin Alison's funeral.

Because she's been missing for over a year now, I thought I wouldn't be this emotional you know…I thought I had time to prepare myself for this. I thought it would've been easier than my grandma's funeral two years ago or my grandpa's funeral when I was ten, but it's harder…way harder. I think maybe I spent the last year in denial…hoping that Ali would come back home and everything would be like it was before, but when I learned that her body had been found, it felt like a stab in the heart. I realized that this whole year I spent hoping that she would come back at some point and thinking that everything was going to be okay, Alison was laying dead in her backyard.

It's now been a month since she was found, but the funerals are only tomorrow. My aunt Jessica understandably took it really hard when she found out so she had to see a therapist and a grief councillor who both recommended to wait a few weeks before starting to plan the funeral and everything.

''She has a pneumonia'' my mother explained my aunt over the phone. Rosie had been feeling sick for a few days now, but this morning when we were getting ready to leave she had a really bad fever so we took her to the ER and had to wait nine freaking hours for her to get checked out which is why we're still driving to Rosewood in the middle of the night when we were suppose to get there hours ago. ''The storm is pretty bad so we might have to stop to an hotel for the night, but don't worry we'll be there in time for the funeral'' my mom added as a big thunderbolt followed by a flash of lightning was heard outside of the car.

''I hate thunderstorms'' Noah whimpered while closing his nintendo 3DS XL. I was sitting with him in the back of the minivan, Rosie was in the middle row with Toby, my mom was on the passenger seat and my dad was driving. None of us were really able to sleep because of the loudness of the storm, except Rosie, but she was sick and weak so it was understandable.

''Me too, but don't worry it'll be over before you know it'' I reassured him.

''What's that!'' Toby gasped accidentally waking up Rosie.

''Oh my God!'' my mom yelled. Noah and I both tried to see what they were looking at when my dad abruptly stopped the car making us roughly fall back in our seats.

''What's going on?'' I asked my mother a little freaked out.

''There's a car accident in-front of us'' she answered me ''it looks really bad, I don't think anyone's alive'' she added sounding really panicked.

My dad and Toby both ran over the crashed cars to see what was going on while Noah unbuckled his seatbelt and sat in Toby's seat to have a better look at what was going on.

''I hope there wasn't any kids'' I whispered when I saw that one of the cars was a minivan just like ours.

''Mommy'' Rosie whispered slowly beginning to wake up.

''Hanna, can you give her to me?'' my mom asked not wanting to get out of the van to take my little sister out of her carseat.

''Uh huh'' I nodded while making my way to Rosie's seat.

''I h-hurt evewywhere'' she sobbed as I began to unbuckle her. I couldn't help but feel bad for my baby sister. I remember how miserable I felt when I was sick at her age. All I wanted was to lay down with my mother in bed and watch movies or read stories.

''Mom she's burning'' I said when I felt Rosie's forehead.

''Look!'' Noah screamed unaware of our sister's cries ''there's another car coming!''

I stopped helping Rosie to look at where he was pointing in-front of us. When I saw the car coming our way, I couldn't help but notice something about the way it was driving… almost like the driver was perhaps, drunk?

''Mom-'' I went to say something but she shushed me probably noticing it as well.

''Why isn't it slowing down?'' Noah asked starting to get a little worried. I saw Toby and my dad starting to wave at the car and scream to stop.

''It's not stopping…It's not gonna stop!'' my mom yelled.

I took Rosie in my arms and held her against me in a protective way. Everything seemed to happen in the split of a second, I saw the fear in the eyes of my dad when my older brother got in-front of the car trying to spot it from hitting us, I was blinded by the light of the drunk driver speeding towards us, I heard my mother's scream when we were hit, I felt my head collide against the front seat and then… blackness.

''Hanna! Han! please, please, please, wake up!'' I heard my little brother's panicked voice ''you have to wake up!''

I slowly started to come back to my senses, the first thing I felt was the water beginning to fill up our minivan. I then realized that after we were hit, our car fell off the bridge. The second thing I noticed was that Rosie was still in my arms, for some reason though, I couldn't find the courage to look at her…. I wasn't sure if the blood on my hands was mine or her's. I could still feel her breathing though, it was faint, but it was there.

''I-I'm okay'' I weekly whispered finally looking at my little brother. He had a big cut on his forehead and he was clutching on his stomach with his arms.

''Mom is not walking up'' he sobbed ''I-I t-think…she's d-dead''.

I looked to where my mom was sitting and gasped quickly looking away. What I just saw was going to traumatize me for the rest of my life. Not wanting to look at it any longer than I had to, I threw Rosie's blanket over what was left of my mother.

''It's o-okay'' I tried to reassure Noah with a shaky voice ''we…we have to g-get out before we s-sink…'' I tried to move from where I was, but I quickly noticed that I couldn't…My right leg was stuck under Rosie's seat and it didn't look like it was going to move anytime soon. It wasn't broken though, it was barely hurting, unlike my head.

Suddenly, I heard a faint noise. It sounded just like when someone jumps in a pool.

''Dad!'' Noah cried looking at the half-busted window that was just over my head. I turned my head to look as well and felt a little bit relieved when I saw my dad swimming towards our car.

''Is everyone alright!'' my father yelled getting in the car by the big hole where the driver's door was suppose to be. His eyes immediately stopped on the blanket that was over my mom.

''Don't look'' I chocked out before he did anything he would regret.

''A-alright'' he tried his hardest to stay strong in-front of us.

''Is anyone hurt?'' he asked us.

''My stomach'' Noah cried in obvious pain.

Our father nodded and looked at Rosie who was unconscious in my arms ''is she okay Hanna?'' he questioned worriedly making his way towards Noah.

I took a deep breath and took a look at my little sister for the first time. She had blood coming out of her mouth and it looked like some glass had cut her pretty deeply in the head.

''What colour is the blood?'' he wondered after I told him that she was bleeding.

''It's red, b-but it's getting darker'' I stuttered nervously. What if I had strapped her in her carseat before the car hit us…or what if I didn't shield her enough from the impact?

''Okay'' my dad took a deep breath as Noah tried to muffle a scream. He looked like he was in pure agony, his face was as white as a ghost, his shirt was soaked with blood and he couldn't stop shaking. ''Noah, I'm going to take you and Rosie out of the car and I know it hurts a lot right now, but you have to stay strong and take care of Rosie okay'' he seriously told him taking control of the situation.

He carefully took Noah and Rosie in his arms and got out of the car. As soon as he left, I began to cry. I couldn't take my eyes off of the blanket I had covered my mother with. By now, the water that was slowly filling up the car was up to my neck. I knew that if I didn't manage to pull my leg from under the seat, I probably wouldn't make it.

''Everything is going to be alright sweetie'' my dad pulled me out of my thoughts. I've only just now realized that he was back in the car with me.

''My…my leg is s-stuck, I didn't w-want to worry Noah'' I admitted starting to panic a little.

''I know, it's okay, I got you'' he reassured me trying to move the seat with all of his strength.

''Is Toby okay?'' I cried with a shaky voice remembering how he threw himself in-front of the car trying to save us.

''I don't know sweetheart'' he mumbled taking a deep breath. It was getting really hard to breath, the water was almost up to my mouth, it was only a matter of seconds now. I was trying my hardest not to freak out more than I already was and just focus on getting my leg out of there.

''It's not working!'' my father yelled and punched the seat. He was trying so hard, but it just wouldn't move. I knew I wouldn't make it, but it didn't mean he had to die too.

''Dad'' I began taking deep breath ''go.''

''What?'' he looked at me puzzled.

''It's not gonna work, I'm not gonna make it…m-mom is…she's…I'm going to be okay, she'll t-take care of me, b-but you have to go f-for Toby, Noah and Rosie…they can't l-loose you too'' I nervously stuttered.

''I'm not leaving you'' he firmly told me still trying to push the seat. It was the last thing he said before putting his head under the water and pushing the seat with such force. It was like those stories you hear about mothers being capable to lift cars if it was to save their baby's life. The seat finally moved enough so I could get my leg out. I gasped and immediately began to make my way out of the car, but I noticed that my dad wasn't following. He was still under the water. It almost looked like he was… _oh no_.

 **Mr. Schue P.O.V.**

 _Don't stop believing, hold on to the feeeeeling_

I was woken up by my cellphone's ringtone. I tiredly rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock before answering. _Who the hell is calling me at three o'clock in the morning?_ ''Hello'' I tiredly answered.

''Mr. Schue'' I immediately recognized the voice of one of my students.

''Hanna, is that you?'' I asked a little uncertain on why she would call me in the middle of the night.

''I-I'm sorry I woke you u-up'' she stuttered sounding really nervous ''I just…you said we could call this number i-if anything was wrong a-and I didn't know who to c-call.''

''It's okay'' I quickly reassured her getting a little worry ''where are you, is everything alright? I thought you were going in Pensilvania?''

''We…we had an accident'' she choked out.

''Oh god'' I got out of my bed and began to look for some clothes.

''Will, what's going on?'' my wife tiredly asked beginning to wake up as well.

''Are you at Saint Agnes Hospital?'' I questioned her referring to our local hospital. Hearing the conversation, Emma began to give me questioning looks. I just motioned for her to get dressed and focused my attention back on Hanna.

''I-I think so'' she answered sounding a little unsure of what was going on ''my parents are dead'' she added in a normal voice, clearly having difficulty to process everything. I started to feel tears pouring out of my eyes. Thomas Cavanaugh is… _was_ … one of my best-friend and closest colleague, other than my wife. Ashley was also a good friend of mine that I had known for a few years now.

''It's going to be okay'' I tried to reassure both her and myself at the same time ''I'm on my way, I'm going to be there soon, don't worry.''

''Please don't hang up'' she said sounding really vulnerable.

''I won't'' I reassured her ''just wait a second'' I added after my wife asked me for the tenth time what was going on. ''It's Hanna, she said her and her parents got in an accident when they were on their way to Rosewood.''

''Oh my gosh'' Emma gasped as tears began to form in her eyes as well ''are they okay? Do you know if she was the only one with them?''

''She hasn't said anything about Toby, Noah and Rosie yet, b-but…'' I stopped and took a shaky breath ''she says her parents are d-dead.''

''Hanna!'' I called out for her as soon as I stepped into the private waiting room she was in. Her clothes and her hair were soaked, she had stitches on her forehead and a blanket wrapped around her. I was a little worried when she didn't even looked at me, she almost seemed catatonic… ''Are you okay?'' I asked a little panicked ''why didn't they put you in a room?'' Hanna shrugged as an answer not even looking at me or Emma.

''Do you know what's going on sweetheart, did a doctor speak to you already?'' my wife questioned her.

''I….I don't know a-anything'' she whispered in a barely audible voice. It was breaking my heart to see her like this. Hanna was always so happy and her positive energy was extremely contagious. I had known her since I became a teacher at McKinley five years ago. Her dad and I got really close because we had a lot in common so I would always go at their house for dinner and vice-versa. In all of those five years, I don't think I've ever seen her sad more than two or three times.

''I'll go get a doctor'' Emma announced before leaving towards the closest nurse station. I just sat here, in silence, with Hanna, waiting for her to come back. Neither one of us dared to speak a word. I just hope with all of my heart that her siblings are okay, I don't think she can handle anymore bad news tonight…or this morning.

''Again I'm so sorry, I will have to talk with my interns about that'' I heard a voice and steps coming closer and closer to where we were sitting. Soon enough, my wife came back in the waiting room with a doctor following her. She was wearing dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat with the word 'general surgeon' written on the front with her name. Her dark blond hair were tied in a messy ponytail and her blue-green eyes were fixated on Hanna.

''Hello, I'm Dr. Meredith Grey'' she shook my hand and tried the shake Hanna's, but my student only looked at her with anxious eyes. ''First of all, I'd like to apologize, I told my interns to make you their priority and to keep you updated Hanna, but apparently they don't listen'' she said clearly frustrated against her interns. ''Did they at least give you your head CT scan yet?'' Meredith gently asked Hanna.

''No'' she answered, still not making any eye contact ''I just want to know if my brothers and sister are okay'' she whispered.

''I understand'' Dr. Grey reassured her ''I just finished doing a surgery on your little brother Noah. It went perfectly well, we had to open his abdominal nuts to directly examine it's contents so we could locate a trauma that was caused by the impact of the crash. We had to put some stitches on his hand and forhead, but that should only leave a little scar. Other than that he should be fine, but we had to induce him in a medical coma so his stomach can heal better, we also still have to watch out carefully for some possible internal bleeding. If we do have complications in the next few days we may have do perform other surgeries, but we'll talk about that if we ever get to that point''.

''But he's okay?'' Hanna asked with tears in her eyes, I know how close she is with her siblings and how much they mean to her.

''For now he is'' the doctor smiled ''now your little sister is Rosie Nevaeh Cavanaugh right?''

Hanna nodded anxiously.

''From what I heard she's a trooper, two of my very good friends, Dr. Arizona Robbins and Dr. Alex Karev, performed a surgery on her. She had a pretty serious skull fracture which caused the nose and ear bleeds so we had to operate just to correct damage on the skull and the surrounding tissue. Luckily, she doesn't have any sign of seizures, so we didn't have to give her anticonvulsant medicine, but we did have to give her diuretics to decrease the fluid pressure in her head. She also had a pretty severe case of internal bleeding in her head which is why she was throwing blood, we fixed what we could in surgery, for her safety though, we had to stitch her up for tonight, we will go back to fix the rest as soon as we can. Sadly, she is in a coma right now, but we think that she could come out of it in a few days, if her pneumonia doesn't complicate things. Because of the fragile state she's in, she's very vulnerable to germs and we don't want her to catch anything that could worsen her pneumonia so she's in isolation for now.''

''O-okay'' Hanna looked like she was having a lot of difficulty to process everything, I don't blame her though.

''What about Toby, is he okay?'' I questioned. Toby has been one of my student for four years now, he was one of the first member of the glee club, he was at my wedding and he was the first member of my glee club to graduate. I knew Iost him at the end of last year, but I never thought I would lose him forever, I just hope he's okay.

''I'm sorry'' Meredith said checking her tablet ''we don't have anyone named Toby registered''.

''It's Tobias Daniel Cavanaugh'' Hanna whispered nervously, still not looking up. I knew Toby's middle name was Daniel for Tom's brother who had passed away the same year Toby was born, but I had no idea Toby's actual name was Tobias.

''Oh here he is'' Dr. Grey sadly smiled ''he's still in surgery, but he should be out in a hour or two if everything goes well''.

''He's going to be okay though, right?'' Hanna panicked a little.

''Sweetheart, I'm going to be honest with you, it doesn't look too good, but the surgeon operating on him are great and I know they're going to do everything in their powers to save your brother'' she tried to reassure Hanna.

''No, h-he has to be okay right now'' Hanna stuttered as tears began to form in her eyes.

''It's okay'' Emma went to hug her, but Hanna pushed her arms away.

''No it's not okay!'' she yelled finally letting her emotions out ''he has to be okay, h-he has t-to'' she sobbed ''I-I can't b-be without h-him.''

I went to wrap my arms around her, but I immediately stopped when she began to shake violently. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell off her seat, before I knew it, I was down on my knees with my hand under her head stopping it from hitting the ground.

''What's happening to her!'' I freaked out when Dr. Grey started to yell for help and a bunch of other doctors and nurses ran in the waiting room.

''She's having a seizure, do not touch her!'' Meredith said in a firm voice, I went to take my hand away from under Hanna's head, but she stopped me. ''Except you, keep your hand there and don't move until I tell you to'' she warned me ''someone page Dr. Shepherd and order an emergency head CT''.

Before I knew it, Emma and I were left alone in the waiting room while four kids I care a lot about were stuck in comas and surgeries fighting for their lives.

After this rough morning, I was on my way to the school to inform the teachers and my students about what had happened last night. I had no idea how I was going to proceed. Tom 'Thomas' and Ashley Cavanaugh were two people really important to the school or the community in general. I had already called Santana's family after Hanna had her first seizure last night, because I knew just how close their families were. When I left this morning, Emma, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were each in one room talking to their unconscious friends, they would all switch every thirty minutes, except Santana who refused to leave Hanna's room. All of their parents were in the waiting room talking and crying. They would sometimes visit Hanna, Noah, Toby or Rosie, but I could see how hard it was for them to see their conditions. They couldn't help but imagine that it could be their own kids laying in those beds.

''Mr. Schue, this is unacceptable'' Rachel Berry's loud voice was the first thing I heard when I walked in the choir room ten minutes late because I had just finished announcing the death of a colleague to my fellow co-workers. ''Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Hanna are late _again_ because of their meaningless cheerleading practice.''

''She's right'' Puck agreed ''if we want to win nationals this year, glee club needs to come first.''

''Weren't you twenty minutes late yesterday for football?'' Kurt commented in an accusing tone immediately shutting Puck up.

''It's no big deal, guys, everyone is late once in a while'' Mercedes sighed clearly annoyed by her friends ''we can't all be as punctual as a clock like Berry over there.''

I quietly sat down on my stool and waited until they all stopped talking and yelling over each other to announce them the horrible news. Finn was the first one that noticed that something was wrong. It didn't surprise me, he could be a pretty naive sometimes, but he was extremely compassionate and observant when it came to situations like these.

''Is everything okay Mr. Schue?'' he asked gaining the attention from everyone ''you…you look like you just cried.''

''Santana, Quinn, Brittany and…Hanna won't be joining us today'' I began looking at each of them. I could see the confusion in their eyes.

''Did they quit?'' Rachel asked trying to cover up her sadness. She was a real diva and sometimes she could be a little selfish and rude, but everyone knew how much she cared about the glee club and how her friends meant to her.

''No'' I answered her trying to think about how I could tell them the news ''listen guys, something happened last night.''

''What's happened, are they okay?'' Blaine questioned a little panicked, I knew he was pretty close with Santana, Brittany, Quinn and specially Hanna, who was his duet partner.

''Santana, Brittany and Quinn are fine, but…''

''And Hanna, what about Hanna?'' Mike wondered also getting a little nervous. I knew that Mike, Brittany and Hanna were super close they've been friends since they started dancing at the same studio when they were two or three years old.

''Hum…'' I looked down ''you guys already knew Hanna and her family were leaving yesterday for her cousin's funeral?'' I asked receiving a bunch of nods. ''Well, something happened when they were on their way there'' I explained as a tear rolled down my cheek.

''What happened?'' Tina questioned already crying, she was the emotional one in the group.

''There was a car accident'' I finally told them ''when they were driving, they saw two cars that had already gotten into an accident on the Greely Chapel's Bridge so Toby and Mr. Cavanaugh got out to go check if everyone was okay and to call for help, but another car drove by…the driver was drunk…he ran into their car and then it f-fell into the water'' I stopped to take a deep breath, the kids were all crying at this point. ''Toby tried to stop the car from driving into their van, b-but it didn't work…the driver ran over him. Ashley….I mean Mrs. Cavanaugh, she d-died when the impact happened and Mr. Cavanaugh is b-brain-dead, he's at the hospital, b-but they can't unplug him until Toby or Hanna gives them the go…''

''Are Toby, Hanna, Noah and Rosie okay?'' Puck asked crying his eyes out. I should've called him after I called the Lopez, he was Toby's best-friend since kindergarten, he was really close to Hanna, he had a pretty special relationship with Noah and Rosie loved him like a brother.

''Toby had a pretty big surgery last night, they lost him once for a minute, but they got him back. When I left this morning, he was in a coma and it was not looking too good'' I was also crying at this point ''Noah is in a better condition, he had an abdominal surgery, but the doctors think he's going to need another one for possible internal bleeding, he was induced in a medical coma. Rosie-''

''Please tell me she's okay'' Sam interrupted me, him and Hanna had gotten a lot closer because of their little sisters. The two little girls had quickly became best-friends after being babysat by their older siblings.

''She's most likely going to be okay, but right now she's not in the best shape'' I gulped when I remembered visiting Rosie this morning. ''Her skull was fractured pretty badly, they had to operate…and she has a really bad brain bleed as well, but they couldn't finish the surgery because she didn't have enough strength last night, they will have to continue tomorrow if she doesn't get any better, but the more they wait the better. For now she's in isolation, she already had a pneumonia so she's extremely fragile right now''.

''What…what about Hanna?'' Kurt wiped his tears. He was really close with Hanna as well, they developed a strong chemistry because they were both into fashions a lot. Before every glee club competition, they make all of the costumes together.

''She's the one who called me last night…when I arrived to the hospital, she was sitting alone in a private waiting room, her hair and her clothes were soaked, she had a blanket wrapped around her, she was shaking and she was not really _there_ mentally. It looked like she was physically okay, but then she had a seizure and she keeps having them almost every hour. The doctors are trying to figure out what happened, they're pretty sure it's a skull fracture like Rosie, but they think it might be a little worse since it's sending her body into shock. They had to induce her in a medical coma and they're giving her medicine to prevent the seizures, but it's not working too well'' I sadly explained them.

''She's going to be alright once they find out what's wrong though, right Mr. Schue?'' Artie anxiously asked.

''We don't know guys'' I sighed ''when you have a seizure…your brain needs time to recover, but she just had three in a row since last night. She could have some permanent brain damage'' I answered him.

''Like w-what?'' Rachel questioned receiving a weird look from everyone ''what kind of brain damage could she have?'' she clarified her question.

''It could affect her learning, her memory, you guys know she already has trouble paying attention because of her ADD, that will probably get a little worse and then there's not a lot of chances for that happening, but she could become paralyzed'' I told them.

After all of that, none of the kids really knew what to do or say. Some were just silently crying, some were just sitting there and others who had a little more difficulty with their emotions were passing angrily.

''I know this is a little fast guys, but I have to go back to the hospital. Mrs. Pillsbury, Santana, Quinn and Brittany are already there with their parents and if you don't think you're able to drive and don't have a ride to the hospital I have four places in my car. If you're not comfortable going to the hospital it's fine as well'' I told them.

It's not like I wasn't expecting it, but they all decided to come except Puck who had just angrily walked out of the room to probably go take a breath and process the news. Even if he has this badass and rebel look going on he's really soft and sensible on the inside.

Finn and Sam were the only ones that felt like they were okay to drive so we separated in little groups. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine went with Finn, Artie and Mercedes came with me and Tina and Mike went with Sam.

When we arrived to the hospital, it was chaotic. Santana was sobbing and screaming while Emma and Brittany were trying to comfort her, a bunch of doctors were in Hanna's room and you could hear a loud beep in the hallway. Quinn's mother, who was the only parent left immediately came up to me.

''Hanna just had another seizure and she flatlined for a few seconds'' she explained over Santana's cry ''the doctors are taking her up in surgery right now.''

''What are they going to do to her?'' I asked a little worried. Half of the kids were listening to my conversation with Judith Fabray anxiously while the other half were looking right at Santana. I guess they had never seen her in such a state before. Much like Puck, she had a lot of difficulty with her emotions and she was a little bit of a mean girl so it was shocking to see her in another emotion than anger.

''The doctors said they had to clip off her aneurysm and drain some blood'' she answered. I became a little more worried than I was before, this was a pretty big surgery, hopefully everything will be okay.

''Mrs. Fabray, where's Quinn?'' Mercedes asked noticing that someone was missing.

''She's in little Rosie's room, the poor kid woke up a few minutes after you left and she's been in and out of consciousness ever since'' she explained. _Damnit, I was hoping someone else was going to wake up before her_ I thought _she's going to be so scared until they do._ I've known Rosie since she was a little baby and if there was one thing that could upset her, it was definitely being away from her family for too long. I remember when she started going to preschool Tom had to leave work to go pick her up almost everyday because she missed him so much. This is going to be extra hard on her if her brothers and sister don't wake up soon.

 **A few hours later… Quinn P.O.V.**

''Santana, come on you have to eat something'' I tried to convince her for the millionth time since Brittany and I went to get breakfast this morning.

''How can you even think about food when our best-friend and her siblings are in comas!'' she snapped at me her eyes not leaving Hanna's unconscious figure for a second. I've known Santana since kindergarten and if there's one thing she's not good at, it's handling her emotions, specially in situation as stressful as this one.

''She would want you to eat'' I argued ''you don't have to leave her, we can grab you something from the Breadsticks.''

She shrugged not answering my question.

''Do you want me to stay with you?'' Brittany asked stroking her messy hair that probably hadn't been brushed since she went to bed last night.

''I don't care'' she answered her girlfriend who looked a little offended, but knew that it was just how Santana expressed herself when she had a lot going on.

All four of us have always been super close…Hanna and Santana's moms were colleague so they've known each other since they were babies, Brittany and I were born in the same month so when our mothers maternity leaves ended, we went at the same daycare, Brittany and Hanna met at two and three years old when they started taking dance classes and we all really met when we started school. We graduated primary and middle school together, we started high school together, we joined the cheerios and the glee club together and now we're going to get Hanna through this together.

''Girls'' we heard the voice of our favourite teacher followed by a few knocks on Hanna's door…well her hospital room's door. We all looked at him as he entered with a really nervous look on his face.

''What's wrong?'' Santana immediately asked.

''So hum… the cops found the guy who well…'' he trailed off.

''The asshole who murdered their parents and almost killed them!'' Santana yelled with tears in her eyes and basically jumping out of her seat ''who the hell is that son of a bitch?!''

''Hey, hey, it's okay'' Brittany wrapped her arms around when the big crocodile tears she had held in for so long finally made their ways down her cheek.

''He's actually a cop or a detective from the town in Pensilvania Hanna was going to-''

''Rosewood?'' I questioned him. I've only been there once with Hanna and her parents when we were nine years old. It was such a small town. The chances that someone from there hit them were close to impossible.

''His name is Darren Wilden, he's a detective for the Rosewood Police Department.''

''He was a freaking cop!'' Santana yelled sounding even angrier. I don't blame her if I didn't have to be strong for her and Brittany right now, I would probably find that guy and beat the crap out of him. ''He was a cop and h-he…'' my friend whispered with purred disgust not even capable to finish her sentence.

''What's going to happen to him?'' I wondered hoping that he would spend the rest of his life in jail for what he did to my friends.

''In Ohio it's about two to eight years behind bars and mandatory license suspension for life'' Mr. Schue informed us.

''Wait so that _police officer_ gets drunk, get in his car and when he drives past a car accident instead of stopping and helping he keeps driving, runs into Toby, runs into Hanna's car, kills Mrs. Cavanaugh and almost take the life of a four year old, a twelve year old and a fifteen year old and all he gets is two to eight years in jail!'' I angrily said.

''This is ridiculous, Hanna, Toby, Noah and Rosie have to spend the rest of their lives without their parents while that drunk porky pig won't even loose a decade'' my latina friend mumbled before looking at Hanna with tears still dripping down her face. She slowly laid down next to her while making she wasn't hurting her.

 **AN: What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please let me know your thoughts in a review and if you have any ideas on what you would like to see in this story, I'm always open to ideas and I will try my best to include them.**

 **Next chapter, Noah's birthday and Spencer babysitting Rosie so if you would like to see anything happening during the concert Hanna and Toby are taking him to (Emily, Jason, Lexie, Mike and a few friendly faces from Ohio are going as well) or something that could happen while Rosie is at Spencer's house you know what to do ;)**


	9. Birthday Boy and Babysitting

**AN: First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, voted for who they wanted to babysit Rosie and gave me ideas for this chapter! I've been working on this none stop for the last few days and I tried my best to check for any spelling mistake or grammar errors before posting this chapter, but I'm sleeping over at a friend's house tonight and I really wanted to post this before I left so I didn't get the chance to really edit the chapter like I usually do. Anyway I hope you like this!**

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

Emily and I have been having this thing going on for a few days now… I know it's not a lot, but with the very few times we got to hangout, it's already starting to feel like we've known each other forever. Toby and Noah were really happy for me while Rosie didn't really understand, but she said she liked Emily so I guess that's a good thing.

Surprisingly, Emily's mom was super happy when she told her that we had something going on… at least that's what I've been told. Apparently, Pam thinks that I'm mature and responsible for my age so she's glad her daughter found someone like that. I've never seen myself as a _mature_ person before… Always as the hyper girl that always gets told to focus by the teachers. That was before I guess. Now, I have a job, I'm raising two kids…well as up today one toddler and a teenager! I can't believe Noah is now thirteen. Today was going to be such a busy day. Toby was already in Mr. Fitz's apartment getting the present we got for Noah while I was making a special birthday breakfast. Noah, who had just recently started to sleep in his own bed again, was still asleep and Rosie, who was in my bed, was slowly starting to wake up.

We had planned to hangout at the apartment until it was time to leave for the concert in Philly. Emily, Jason, Lexie and Mike were all coming with us while Rosie was going to be spending the night at Spencer's house. Our aunt and uncle were suppose to come babysit her, but my aunt is going through a really hard time since Ali's body was found and she has days where she can't even get out of bed so she just wasn't feeling it. We understand of course, if it wasn't from Toby, Noah and Rosie, I wouldn't get out of bed either.

''I got it'' Toby whispered as he entered the apartment with a little box in his hands.

''Put it under my bed until we give it to him'' I told my brother. I can't wait to see Noah's reaction when he opens that present. I was really worried we wouldn't find anything or that his birthday would suck, but I actually think we did pretty good. Toby and I both spend our last birthdays in comas at the hospital so Noah is really the first one that's having an actual birthday without our parents. I really need this to be perfect and special.

''Hanna'' I suddenly heard the tired voice if my little sister. I looked at the bed and couldn't help to smile. She's always so damn cute in the mornings. Her curly blond hair were all messy, she was missing a sock, her bottom was a little bigger because of her pull-up and she looked adorable in her little two piece pyjama, the top was pink and had brown and grey polka dots with a big howl in the middle while the bottom was just pink with brown and grey polka dots.

''Hey Rosie'' I picked her up in my arms when she reached out for me ''did you sleep well?'' I asked her since it was one of the first night she doesn't wake up from a nightmare or anything.

''Yeah'' she tiredly mumbled in my neck.

''Do you remember what today is?'' I challenged her. Her eyes immediately lit up when she realized that we were April 1st.

''It's Nowy's birthday!'' she gasped ''he's a t-teenagwer now.''

''Yes he is'' I answered her a little overwhelmed that my baby brother was not really a baby anymore. ''Shall we go change you out of your pyjama and into your party dress?'' I asked resulting in making her vigorously nod her head.

''The one you make'' she smiled looking to the corner of the apartment where all of my sewing stuff and our big armoire full of clothes I had made was. I walked towards it the find the dress I had made her specially for this occasion. It was a sleeveless floral printed dress that was light beige with big pink flowers and little lime flowers all over and I even added a pink bow in the middle. Since she was probably only going to wear it for Noah's birthday and easter, I didn't go to the store to buy her a dress and just made one myself. I don't want to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good at this textiles and clothing stuff. ''I wear my pwincess undies'' Rosie proudly said after I helped her out of her wet diaper and gave her a pair of underwear for the day.

''Yes, so you have to ask someone if you want to go potty okay?'' I told her because she forgets a lot.

''M'kay'' she mumbled not really paying attention to me anymore ''I put the _pwetty dwess_ on now?'' she asked excitedly.

''Of course'' I giggled at how enthusiastic she was. Clothes were just another thing we had in common. It's weird how much I found out about her, Noah and Toby in the last few months. Before they were just my little sister, my little brother and my older brother… Even though we've always been really close as siblings, we kind of had our on separate lives and our own things going on, but now, they're my life. I think us being this close now, is the only good thing that came out of the tragedy that happened.

''Well, well, well, would you look at that'' Toby smirked looking at Rosie who was now fully dressed ''who is that pretty girl? She reminds me of someone, but I'm not really sure who…''

''It's me Toby!'' Rosie let out the most adorable giggle before running in his arms. She shrieked when he gave her a big raspberry in the neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile at their interaction. Toby is going to make the best father someday…

''What's going on?'' Noah tiredly asked walking out of his tiny room and rubbing his eyes.

''Happy birthday!'' we all yelled at the same time before getting into a big group hug.

''Thanks guys'' he blushed as I kissed the top of his head.

I then realized how tall he was getting. It's not like I was really hard to out-grow, but he was almost taller than me… _where the heck did the time go?_ If he continues like that, he's going to out-grow Toby as well and I just can't deal with that.

''I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed before the girls and Jason get here'' he told us before walking in the bathroom. Jason, Emily, Aria and Spencer were coming over to brunch, they should all be here in a few minutes. I think we had all gotten pretty close with them. I mean obviously, I was closer with Emily, Noah was closer to Aria because he went over to her house a few times this week to hangout with her brother that he got to know better since he started high school and I'm pretty Toby has a crush on Spencer.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

''Are you exited to party today?'' I asked Rosie who was sitting with me and the girls while Hanna and Toby were getting the table ready for the brunch and Jason and Noah were talking on the phone with Mr. & Mrs. Dilaurentis.

''Yes'' she nodded ''I just wish my _fwends_ from my real house were here'' she added looking a tiny bit sad.

''You miss your friends from Ohio?'' Spencer questioned her.

''Yeah'' Rosie nodded ''I miss Tana…she's Hanny's bestest _fwend._ ''

''We saw some pictures of her, she seems really nice'' I told the little girl who immediately shook her head. ''She's not nice?'' I wondered a little puzzled.

''Not all the time'' Rosie answered us ''it's not her fault 'cause she has someone else in her head.''

I shared a look with the girls. _What in the world was Rosie talking about?_ Maybe Santana or _Tana_ has mental issues like schizophrenia or something.

''She has someone else in her head that makes her a little mean?'' Spencer hesitantly asked the little girl. Rosie was four years old, she could easily be inventing all of this stuff or repeating something she heard, but didn't fully understand…She could also be exaggerating a little or something.

''Yeah'' Rosie nodded ''her name is Snixx, but sometimes _Tana_ calls her aunty Snixx'' she added with a little smile before she said something else in a whisper. ''One time Snixx hit Finn in the face 'cause he did somethin' mean to Tana.''

I shared another look with the girls, that Santana girl sure sounded special. Suddenly the door of the apartment bursted open and a group of five teenagers yelled out ''surprise!'' Before anyone could react, Rosie got off from the couch, ran towards them and jumped in the arms of the girl I recognized as Santana.

I looked at Toby, Hanna and Noah who all had different expressions on there face, Toby was smiling from ear to ear, Hanna's mouth was wide opened and Noah eyes were as big as golf balls.

''Are you going to hug me or what?'' Santana asked Hanna with a little smirk while Rosie reached out for the other two blonde girls that were standing behind Santana.

''I can't believe you're here'' Hanna gasped before running in her friend's arms just like Rosie had done a few seconds ago. For the whole month I've known Hanna, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy.

''What's up man?'' Toby gave a man-hug to the a boy with a mohawk and Noah did the same thing after him.

''Oh just dropping by for mini-Noah's birthday'' the guy answered while ruffling Noah's hair.

After Hanna finished hugging Santana she wrapped her arms around the two other blonde girls and another guy that was wearing a lot of hair gel… I think she already told me once that his name was Dwayne, Zayn or something like that.

''It's been a long time'' Jason shook the guy with the mohawk's hand. At first I was a little surprised that they knew each other, but I quickly remembered that he was Hanna's cousin so they must've met at some point. I know that both Ali and Jason loved going to Ohio to visit their cousins and I even remember Ali telling me that her cousins didn't like coming here much because they get homesick easily…or something like that.

''Han, are you going to introduce us?'' Santana asked staring at Spencer, Aria and I. She slowly looked at each of us, but her dark eyes stopped on me. It kind of freaked me out…I don't really know much about her since Hanna doesn't really like to talk about her past. The only stuff I heard other than a few basic things like her name, was what Rosie told me and the girls a few minutes ago.

''Yeah of course'' Hanna smiled. ''Girls this is Santana'' the Latina waved at us still staring at me, ''that's Brittany'' she pointed to the taller one out of the two blondes, ''Quinn'' the other blonde gave us a smile, ''this is Blaine''.

''Hello'' the guy with a lot of hair-gel said.

''And that's Puck'' she pointed to the guy with the mohawk.

''Hi ladies'' he smirked.

''Don't start dude'' Toby playfully punched him in the shoulder.

''Guys, those are my new friends Aria and Spencer and then there's…well hum Emily'' she blushed when she said my name. Whenever one of us were introducing the other, it was always a little awkward since we haven't really labeled our relationship yet.

''So you're Emily'' Santana smirked sitting down next to me on the couch.

''Hum…y-yes'' I stuttered nervously.

'' _Tana_ I told Emmy, Spencer and Awia about Snixx'' Rosie smiled excitedly.

''You did?'' she asked picking her up and placing her on her lap.

''Yes, I talked about you 'cause I missed you'' Rosie wrapped her little arms around Santana's.

''Don't worry, I'm not crazy'' Santana told the girls and I ''Snixx is just how I call the bitchy part of my personality'' she quickly explained us before setting her eyes back on me. I felt like she was trying to read my soul or something, it was making me really uncomfortable. ''We're gonna have a little talk before I leave'' she mouthed me sending shivers down my spine.

''Brunch is ready!'' Hanna exclaimed as Toby added a few more plates on the table for their friends. Puck, the guy with a mohawk, went to serve himself first saying that he was extremely hungry after the six hour drive they just had. Noah went second since he was the birthday boy and Hanna went with Rosie behind him. Spencer, Aria, Santana, the tall blonde girl named Brittany and I were all talking while Quinn, Blaine and Jason served themselves before us.

''I just don't understand why it's called brunch'' Brittany sighed for the tenth time, she was really… different. This is the first actual conversation I'm having with her and I have to admit that it's a little weird.

''Breakfast is confusing for you'' Santana said before handing her plastic plate.

''Well, sometimes it's sweet, sometimes it's salty…Like, what if I have eggs for dinner, then what is it?'' she wondered not making any sense, but making a lot of sense at the same time.

We all got to know each other a little better during the brunch. I saw a side of Jason that I had never seen before, for me he had always been either Ali's creepy older brother who liked to party a lot or just another guy on our -A list. He had been so sad and depressed the last time I saw him a little while after Ali's funeral, but this morning he looked a lot better. He had shaved his beard, got himself a haircut, didn't smell like alcohol and had a smile on his face most of the morning.

I also got to know Hanna's friends from Lima. Quinn was super nice and pretty smart, we had a common interest in sports. She was her school's head cheerleader and I'm the captain of the Rosewood's Sharks. Puck and Brittany were interesting, they had really different personalities from what you would usually see in Rosewood. Puck was kind of a bad guy…he even did some time in juvie, but he was soft on the inside while Brittany had a really positive energy and such a child-like personality. The guy named Blaine was super nice, I learned that he was Hanna's duet partner in glee club and played piano just as well as her. I didn't find out much about Santana, she was a little hard to really get to know, but for what it's worth she was hilarious. She kept dropping those comments at Puck and Toby that were a little bitchy, but nobody could help to laugh at.

''Shut up Satan'' Puck told her after she said something about his Puckasaurus… _whatever that is._

''Hey, the only straight I am is straight up bitch-''

''Okay, time for presents!'' Hanna quickly interrupted Santana while covering Rosie's ears before she said anything else ''little ears'' she added in a whisper making Santana nod in understanding.

''Sorry, it's just that if I don't express my venom at least once a day, I get constipated'' she apologized making Spencer, Aria and I laugh once again while everyone else acted like it was completely normal.

''Rosie, do you want to give Noah you present first?'' Toby asked the little girl who was engaged in a pretty serious conversation about unicorns with Brittany.

''I go get it in my room'' she nodded excitedly before running off and comic back a few seconds later with a box messily wrapped up in frozen wrapping paper. ''I did it all by myself'' she proudly told Noah before handing him the little box.

''It's really pretty'' he complimented her before tearing the paper. We were all a little curious to see what she had made for him. Hanna told me and the girls that Rosie kept it a secret even from her and Toby. ''I love it!'' Noah gasped finally opening the box and showing us a picture of him and Rosie that was placed in a little frame Rosie had made all by herself.

Noah then opened a few other presents, I had bought him a hoodie with our school's logo since he was now a student there, Aria and Spencer both gave him a card with a twenty dollar bill in it and Puck had given him a video game he really wanted.

''This is from Kurt, Finn, Rachel and I, they really wanted to be here, but he had to rehearse for regionals'' Blaine explained before handing him a gift bag ''and don't worry Finn and I bought it'' he added making everyone laugh.

''You did not!'' Noah gasped opening the bag and revealing the new toy every boy his age want. ''How did you know I wanted a drone!'' Noah added while reading whatever was written on the box.

''We made some call'' Blaine answered him while giving Hanna and Toby a little smirk.

''Thank-you so much!'' Noah told him before Santana handed him a really big bag.

''It's from everyone back in Lima, Quinn, Brittany and I'' she explained when the little boy gave him a confused look. Noah nodded in understanding before beginning to open all of the presents that were in the bag. He received a few other video games, money, cool gadgets and finally a brain new guitar from Hanna's glee club coach, Mr. Schue, Santana, Brittany and Quinn. ''The cards are all somewhere in that bag'' Santana added before he hugged her Quinn and Brittany to thank them.

''My turn now'' Jason smile handing him a shoe-box size box wrapped up in superman wrapping paper. ''It's from me, my mom and my dad, sorry about the wrapping paper, we only had this one left from your last birthday…'' he explained clearly not in his element. As much as Jason has changed, I think public speech and showing affection really isn't in his comfort zone.

''It's fine'' Noah giggled at his older cousin's awkwardness before carefully starting to unwrap the box. As soon as he got a glimpse of what was inside his mouth dropped wide open.

''Hum… my mom said you mentioned this to her when we were on our camping trip last summer…if you don't like it we can return it'' Jason said because Noah still hadn't reacted.

''This is so cool!'' Noah finally yelled making Rosie jump a little.

''What is it?'' Hanna curiously asked smiling at her little brother's happiness.

''They got me a GoPro! I'll be able to place it on my drone and then I'm gonna make the coolest video ever at the skatepark!'' Noah answered excitedly before running over to Jason and hugging him.

It was so weird for me to see him like that, he's always so calm, reserved and wise. It's hard to believe he's only thirteen years old.

After Noah calmed down a little Toby handed him a normal carton box with a few little holes on a side where he couldn't see them. ''It's from Dr. Palmer, Hanna, Rosie and I, but it was Hanna's idea'' Toby told him ''be careful, it's really fragile''.

Noah nodded before slowly beginning to open the box. I sent Hanna a little smile, because I already knew exactly what was in the box since it had been living at my house for the past week.

''Simba…?'' Noah gasped with a confused look on his face ''Simba?'' he repeated again processing what had just happened ''I get to keep him?!'' he yelled at Hanna and Toby.

''That's kind of the point'' Hanna laughed at his excitement.

''No freaking way!'' Noah gasped carefully taking the little white furry ball out of the box. He looked so happy, he even had tears in his eyes.

''Kitty?'' Rosie pointed to what Noah was holding in his arms with confusion.

''Come here Rosie'' Hanna told her with a smile. She nodded and walked over to Hanna who was standing behind Noah. ''Do you remember the other day when Noah said he saved a kitty?'' she asked her little sister.

''That the kitty Noah made better?'' she looked at the little cat sleeping on Noah's lap.

''Yes'' Hanna answered her ''he's going to live here now.''

''Yeah!'' Rosie smiled before jumping up and down and accidentally waking up the kitten.

''Looks like he fits in perfectly'' Puck smirked when the cat opened his big blue eyes that weirdly looked very similar to Toby's, Hanna's, Noah's and Rosie's.

''And they say the Tanners from _Full House_ are the whitest family in america'' Santana commented making everyone laugh once again.

''Thank-you so much'' Noah gave Toby, Hanna and Rosie a big hug ''this is the best birthday gift I ever had.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

After opening the gifts, we all staid over in the apartment to help Hanna and Toby clean up a little and helped their friends from Lima settle in since they were staying over for the weekend. When we were done Aria went to Ezra's and everyone but Toby, Rosie and I left to The Brew where Mike and Lexie would be joining them.

''You didn't have to stay, I could've taken her home with me alone'' I told Toby who had decided to stay so he could help me out with Rosie before they all left for the concert in Philadelphia.

''No, it's fine, her stuff isn't even packed yet and besides she's probably going to get anxious when you get home so I want to stay a little while longer'' he explained before adding ''it also gives me the chance to spend some time with you.''

''Okay'' I blushed at his last comment.

''I'm just going to change her and finish packing her stuff and then I'll walk you home?'' he said all though it came out as a question.

''Perfect'' I smiled before he took Rosie with him to her room so he could help her change in something a little less formal. He came out a few minutes later with his little sister in his arms and a Hello Kitty back-pack on his back. I couldn't help to laugh at how adorable he looked.

''Pink isn't my colour'' he smirked before putting Rosie down so she could got play with the newest member of their family, Simba, before we had to leave.

''I think you can pull it off quite well'' I giggled.

''Thanks'' he answered before taking the back-pack off of his back and opening it so I could see what he had placed inside. ''That's her teddy, Mr. Bear, and her little blanket, she can't sleep without them and whenever she's upset they calm her down. I put her favourite bedtime story and if she can't sleep after you read it to her, just play this CD and she should be out like a light'' he handed it to me so I could put it in my purse. ''She has her tooth-brush, toothpaste and hair-brush, usually she doesn't need help to brush her teeth, but she does for her hair and their very sensible…that's what Hanna says at least.''

''Okay'' I giggled at how nervous he looked to leave her for the night.

''She's potty-trained, but she's been having a really hard time with it since hum…our parents…you know?'' He trailed off and I nodded in understanding. ''I put a few pull-ups incase and she's wearing one right now, she also has to wear one to sleep. She probably won't tell you if she's wet and she usually gets very embarrassed when she has an accident so if she's crying or shying away from you it's probably that she needs to be changed, but if you ask her to use the bathroom every half hour, she should be good'' he explained before changing the subject. ''In this little pocket she has her EpiPen, you know how to use that right?'' he anxiously asked me and I nodded again. ''Okay, well she has a very severe allergy to peanuts…she can't smell them, eat them, be close to some who ate them, it could trigger an allergic reaction. If she has one you have to call 911 right after you gave her her EpiPen…'' he stopped to think if he forgot to mention anything. ''Hanna told you about her mood changes and separation anxiety right?'' he wondered.

''Yes'' I shook my head up and down ''don't worry, I'll take very good care of her.''

''I know'' he smiled at me before his face changed all of the sudden. He quickly walked in there bathroom and came out a few seconds later with two bottle of prescription pills in his hand ''she has to take these every night before going to bed'' he handed the two bottles to me. ''She can't swallow them up yet so we mash them up and put it on a toast with some jelly on it or in a yogurt.''

''Perfect'' I smiled before putting the two little bottles of prescription pills in my purse ''are you ready to go?''

He nodded before calling Rosie over and putting her back-back on his back again.

''Where are we going?'' the little girl asked walking over to us, her two little blonde pigtails bouncing up and down as she walked.

''We're going over to Spencer's house'' Toby told her before taking her in his arms ''do you remember, you have a sleepover there tonight'' he reminded her. Rosie nodded, but you could clearly see that her anxiety level had raised up at the realization that she wouldn't be sleeping with Hanna, Toby or Noah tonight. She kept quiet for the rest of the walk to my house, but just by looking in her big crystal blue eyes I could swear that she was struggling really hard to stop the tears from falling.

It wasn't until we reached my front-door that it all just became too much. As soon as Toby entered my house she let out a little cry before completely breaking down in a fit of sob and whimper.

''Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong princess?'' Toby immediately asked her while rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

''Don't go!'' she yelled in his shoulder becoming hysterical. Of course, I had already seen the little girl cry a few times before, but never like that. I understand now what Hanna meant the other day when she arrived to school late explaining that it had took her an hour to calm Rosie down when she dropped her off at pre-school.

''I'm not going anywhere right now, Rosie, don't worry'' Toby answered her.

I didn't really know what to do so I just took her teddy and blanket out of her back-pack and handed them to Toby. He was right when he said that they calm her down because in a matter of five minutes she had calm down a little bit…not a lot, but just enough to talk to us.

''I d-don't want to s-sleep alone'' she cried with a sob in-between each words.

''You're not going to be alone, Spencer is going to sleep with you, you like Spencer don't you?'' he asked trying to reassure her. She nodded, but still wouldn't let go of his neck.

''With you, Hanna and Nowy'' she cried.

''We're going to a concert for Nowy's birthday tonight, but I promise we'll come here to pick you up tomorrow morning'' Toby reassured her.

''You p-pinky swear'' she sobbed reaching for Toby's little finger who was actually bigger than her whole hand.

''I pinky swear and I'm even going to call you tonight before you go to sleep so you can say goodnight to me, Hanna and Noah'' he told her still rubbing small circles on her back.

''Okay…'' she whispered finally letting go of him, but still not looking one hundred percent sure of her decision.

''I love you'' Toby kissed her head before placing her on the ground. She hesitantly walked towards me not looking away from Toby for a second. ''Thank you again Spencer and please call if there's anything at all, also if she hasn't calm down in an hour call me and I'll come pick her up'' he sadly smiled before leaving. I could see how much he wanted to just pick up Rosie and leave with her, but on the other side it was Noah's birthday and he had to be with him for that…and it wasn't like he could really bring Rosie to an AC\DC concert that lasted until two in the morning.

''Bye bye'' I heard Rosie whisper as soon as the door closed. I looked down at her and noticed that she had stopped sobbing, but big crocodile tears were still pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls. She looked so small and vulnerable just standing there with her teddy and blanket in her little arms.

''It's going to be okay Rosie, you and I are going to have a lot of fun together'' I reassured her and she hesitantly nodded reaching out for me. I took her in my arms and helped her upstairs to give her a little tour of the house so she could feel more at ease.

''That's my room, you and I are going to have a fun sleepover here tonight'' I smiled when her big eyes scanned the room.

''Big bed'' she said in a barely audible voice.

''Yes and you know what's fun with big beds?'' I asked her with a little smirk as she shook her head. ''You can jump on them!'' I exclaimed before placing her on the bed so she could try. She let out a little giggle and began to jump forgetting all about her worries. I held her arms to lift her up in the air so it looked like she was jumping ten times higher than she actually was. I was a little surprise at how light she was for her age, but I wasn't expecting her to be really heavy either. The other day, I went to her preschool with Hanna and she was the smallest kid there, I would even bet that most of the other four year old were a full head taller than her.

Just like Hanna, she was very energetic and jumped for at least half an hour before deciding that she was finally too tired to continue. ''I jumped high!'' she exclaimed reaching out for me so I could help her down the bed.

''You did'' I couldn't help to smile at how happier she was now than almost an hour ago when Toby left her here. They were right when they said that her mood switch were really sudden and unpredictable. Suddenly, a knock coming from my door took my attention.

''Hey Spencer, I just wanted to let you know that we're home'' my mother said her attention immediately going on the little girl who was now shyly hiding behind my leg. ''Is that Hanna's little sister?'' my mom asked. She had met Hanna just a few days ago and had immediately fallen in love with her, specially after I told her about what happened to their parents. I think her motherly instincts kicked in. Her and my dad were a little worried that she would be anything like Alison when I told them that they were cousins, but that worry was gone the second they met her.

''Yes this is Rosie'' I smiled at my mom before bending down to Rosie's level ''sweetie, this is my mommy, Mrs. Hasthings'' I told her.

''Spence she's four, she can call me Veronica if she wants'' my mom told me before smiling at Rosie who shyly waved at her ''well aren't you the cutest little girl'' she gasped. It was true, Rosie was such an adorable toddler, specially right now. Her blonde curls were falling out of her two little pigtails since she had been jumping on the bed for nearly thirty minutes, her cheeks had a natural blush that was showing even more right now since she was a little exhausted and Toby had changed her into the cutest little outfit. She was wearing a white long sleeved-shirt with the drawing of a navy blue bow in the middle, matching navy blue leggings and a little tutu that was a slightly brighter shade of blue. ''Dinner will be ready in an hour'' she told us before going back downstairs.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

We had decided to take the train to Philly since it wasn't really expensive and besides, I don't think Hanna would accept to get in a car. I started to notice how she always flinch when we're walking on the side of the streets and a loud car passes us or how she seems to get nervous whenever we're talking about going out somewhere that would getting into a car. Of course, I have a pretty good idea on why she's so scared of them, but I don't want to push her to talk to me about it until she's ready…Specially not on her little brother's thirteenth birthday.

I think Hanna's friends were all a little tired after their five hour drive to Rosewood . Santana had fallen asleep with her head laying on Brittany's shoulder, Quinn and Blaine were sleeping in the bench right in-front of ours and Puck was snoring next to Toby on the front seats of the wagon. Noah, Lexie and Mike had took the only seat that could fit more than two persons and they were having what looked like an interesting debate about what was the best skateboarding trick or something like that while I was sitting next to a rather nervous Hanna.

After trying to start a conversation with her for the third time just to have her zoom out in her little world, I decided to finally ask he if everything was okay. ''Hanna'' I called her name trying to pull out of her thoughts ''Han'' I waved my hand in-front of her face.

''Sorry what were we talking about again?'' she asked finally noticing that I was talking to her.

''I asked if you were okay'' I told her and she looked down hesitantly. I knew exactly what was bothering her by the look I had seen so many times on Spencer and Aria's faces before. ''Did you get another text?'' I wondered already knowing the answer. She pulled out her iPhone from her purse and handed it to me. After reading the text, I definitely understood why she was worried. ''Hey, it'll be okay, -A won't do anything to Noah, he's just trying to scare you'' I tried to reassure her.

''How do you know for sure?'' she anxiously asked me.

''Because that's what -A does'' I answered her as she looked at her little brother to make sure he was still in the train with us.

''I don't get how you, Spencer and Aria manage to stay so calm about that'' she mumbled ''if it wasn't from you I would've already told someone.''

''Don't worry, soon we'll find out who that bitch is once in for all and we'll finally be able to get on with our lives'' I said giving her a little side hug and she nodded laying her head on my shoulder.

''Thank you'' she whispered in my neck.

''For what?'' I asked pushing her long blonde hair behind her ear.

''Just everything'' she answered before falling asleep.

 **Spencer's P.O.V.**

''There's a real baby in your tummy?'' Rosie shyly asked my sister after I told her that she was pregnant.

''Yes, see?'' Melissa smiled before lifting up her shirt so Rosie could see her pretty big baby bump.

''Wow!'' Rosie giggled when the baby moved ''I think _da_ baby wants to get out.''

''I think that too'' my sister moaned since the baby had kicked her pretty hard in the ribs.

''Why the little baby is in your tummy?'' the little girl asked before gasping looking like she just realized something outrageous ''did you eat it?'' she wondered looking a little scared.

''No, of course not'' Melissa laughed reassuring Rosie ''the baby is in my tummy because it has to grow and be strong so before it comes out'' she explained.

''But how did _da_ baby get there?'' she asked the question that I knew was coming, but had no intention to answer. How was I going to explain to Hanna and Toby that their four year old sister now knows how babies are made.

''Hum…'' Melissa trailed off wondering what she was going to say next ''well sweetheart…how do you think the baby got in my tummy?''

Rosie looked up as if the sky was going to give her the answer before looking back at my sister with a smile on her face ''a bird gave it to you'' she answered looking proud of herself.

''Yes'' Melissa nodded not wanting to tell her the real truth just yet. No one really knows who the father is. Four months after she broke up with Wren, Melissa found out she was a few weeks pregnant so the baby couldn't be his and she still has no idea who is the father since she did a lot of drinking after their break-up. Even though we were going through one of our biggest fight when she found out, I'm the first one she told and ever since that day we've been closer than ever.

''Dinner's ready girls'' my dad announced setting the final plate on the table. I took Rosie in my arms and placed her on the chair next to be, but she wasn't tall enough to reach and I didn't think to ask Toby for her little booster so I quickly grabbed one of my couch cousin she could sit on.

''There's not peanuts in this right?'' I asked my mom before Rosie had the chance to eat anything. We were eating spaghetti so of course I knew there probably wasn't any, but you can never be too careful.

''Spence, when have we ever put peanuts in a spaghetti sauce?'' my mother questioned giving me a look that basically said _you should know better._

''I know, it's just that Rosie is allergic so I wanted to make sure'' I explained to her.

''Oh okay'' she nodded before giving Rosie a little smile.

''So you're Hanna's little sister'' my father told Rosie who looked up from her plate for an instant before shyly looking down again. I think that she's not really shy around teenagers since she's used to being around them but when it comes to kids and adults she doesn't really know what to do. My parents tried to start a conversation with her a few times during the dinner, but she would only talk to me and when she did, it was barely a whisper. Suddenly, she went to grab another bite, but accidentally dropped her fork on the floor making a little mess. Her bottom lip immediately began to quiver and her big blue eyes filled up with tears.

''It's okay, it was only accident'' I was quick to reassure her while my dad picked up her fork and cleaned the little mess that was now on the floor. She whimpered, reached out for me and hid her head in my shoulder as soon as I took her in my arms.

''Aw, don't cry sweetie'' my father said handing her back her fork. He was a pretty strict and serious dad and well… man in general, but he couldn't stand to see people cry, specially kids. It's the reason why he became lawyer specialized in children's rights. ''Everyone gets messy sometimes right?'' he asked her and she nodded wiping her tears and giving him a little smile.

''I not hungry anymore'' she quietly told me.

''That's okay, you ate really well'' I told her even though she only ate half of her plate. Toby and Hanna both mentioned to me a few times that she has a lot of difficulty to eat and rarely has any appetite so the fact that she ate half of her spaghetti when she wasn't even home is a pretty big accomplishment in my book.

''Spencer, maybe you should give her a little bath'' my mom suggested because Rosie's face, clothes and hair were covered in spaghetti sauce.

''Good idea'' I giggled taking her upstairs.

 **Santana P.O.V.**

We had just arrived to the concert and it was honestly pretty cool. I knew how hard Hanna and Toby had worked to make this happen and it was clear that Noah was extremely grateful. I remember Hanna's last birthday at the hospital, it was her sweet sixteen and she spent it in a coma it was a really hard day for everyone specially Rosie and Toby. It was not only Hanna's birthday, but it was also Christmas. Toby had just woken up from his coma so he was in no state to take care of Rosie, who at that point had been awake alone for almost three months.

Toby's birthday came soon after and it wasn't any better. While Toby and Rosie were almost well enough to get out of the hospital, Noah was recovering from his third abdominal surgery and Hanna, who had just woken up, was so weak from spending the last four months in a coma that she couldn't even get out of bed to go to the bathroom and was drugged with antidepressant. February was also the month they had to decide if they wanted to take their father off of life support or if they wanted him to be transferred to a long-term facility where he would've rotted in hopes that one day someone would find a way to cure death.

I was glade that they were all finally starting to move on a little, but it was obvious to me that something was holding back my best-friend and seriously, _how can she really move on from what happened if she refuses to talk about it with anyone?_ I've known Hanna since we were freaking fetuses and if there's one thing we have in common is that we suck at expressing our feelings and handling our emotions. I can see that she has some of those for that Emily girl and it's clear that her feelings aren't one sided. Like Quinn pointed out to me earlier, she already looks at Emily the same way I look at Brittany and Brittany and I have been together for almost a year while she's barely known Emily for a month.

One thing for sure is that Brittany, Quinn and I need to have a little chat with Hanna before we leave.

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

''He totally has a crush on her, I mean look at that'' I whispered in Toby's ear when Noah insisted to pay for Lexie's slush even though she had brought her own money. I clearly wasn't the only one who noticed since Mike spent the whole night teasing him about it.

''I think he has a type'' Toby giggled referring to Noah's first crush ever that started when he was a baby and lasted all the way up to fifth grade. ''First Santana and then Lexie, he sure has a thing for hispanic girls.''

''Don't you think they would be cute together? Lexie is just as much of a geek as him, she skates, she's funny and nice not to mention that she's super cute'' I told him getting excited about Noah's first real crush.

''By any chance, this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that she's a dancer just like you'' he commented.

''Pff, no…'' I tried my best to deny what he accused me of ''well maybe a little bit, but hey, imagine if they get married someday, they would be like Cory and Topanga'' I squealed over excitedly.

''Han, he just turned thirteen, let's not talk about marriage until he's in college okay?'' Toby chuckled.

''Okay'' I finally accepted and decided to change the subject on him ''can we talk about you and Spencer then?''

''There's nothing going on between Spencer and I'' he denied his face becoming red like a tomato.

''Look at you blushing'' I playfully smirked ''just ask her out already, if it's rejection your scared of, I can guarantee you that it won't happen.''

''Hanna, not even two weeks ago, you were telling me about how you don't want to rush in a relationship with Emily because you felt like it was too soon or like you would be betraying our family by doing so, and now your wondering why I, your eighteen year old brother who's in legal custody of three minors including you, won't admit to Spencer that I like her'' he said getting annoyed at me, but only the last few words he said stuck in my mind. _I won't admit to Spencer that I have a crush on her._ That's basically what he said, right?

''Tobes, trust me, I know how you feel'' I said getting a little more serious ''but I also know that you really like her, _our situation shouldn't stop you from living you life_ '' I added repeating exactly what he had told me when I admitted to him that I had liked Emily.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''Let's get you into your bath'' I smiled at Rosie after I felt the water to make sure that it was at an appropriate temperature for a toddler. She nodded looking a little hesitant, but let me undressed her anyway. I threw her shirt, leggings and tutu in my bathroom's laundry basket since they were all covered in spaghetti sauce and helped her out of her pull-up that was pretty wet by now. I couldn't help but gasp when I had the change to examine her tiny body, she had so many scars, most of them were almost healed, but two of them really stood out to me. The big one right in the middle of her chest and the one that started in her neck and ended somewhere under all of her thick curly hair. I couldn't help to wonder if perhaps Hanna, Toby and Noah had some similar scars. It's clear that whatever happened to their parents had not been pretty for all of them. ''Do you like the water?'' I laughed when she started to pretend like she was swimming.

''Yeah'' she nodded her head excitedly ''Toby says I a mermaid like Ariel 'cause I can swim with no floaties'' Rosie giggled.

''Wow!'' I gasped ''did you know that Emily is in the Rosewood's swimming team?''

''Huh uh, Emmy said she's going to take me swim someday'' Rosie answered before mumbling something about Hanna not liking water while unconsciously playing with a little rubber duck I had given her.

''She doesn't like the water?'' I asked to keep our small conversation going.

''She gets scared a lot and she cries and even scream'' Rosie informed me ''at the hospital the doctor told Hanna to go in _da_ bath and she cried 'cause she got really really scared and doctor said no shower 'cause her feet can't walk a lot so she has to take a bath 'cause it's been lots of days and _Tana_ went in the bath with Hanna'' the little girl explained like it wasn't really a big deal.

I don't know if what she was telling was a true story, but if it is than it's definitely not normal for someone to be so scared of water that they can't even take a bath. I'm starting to get seriously concerned and curious about what happened to Hanna and her siblings…I'm guessing it has something to do with what happened to their parents so obviously it was fatal, but what could've possibly happen that gave Rosie all of these scars and separation anxiety or that made Hanna afraid of cars and water this much.

After I finished giving Rosie her bath, I changed her in a really cute pyjama Toby had chosen for her, brushed her blonde hair in two little french braids and put her Frozen movie on while I did some homework. It was a little hard to focus since she kept singing the lyrics to every time a song would start. I was genuinely impressed at how enjoyable her voice was for a toddler, I know that both Hanna and Toby were in their school's glee club so she must've gotten that from them.

When the movie was over, I gave her a strawberry yogurt with her medication just like Toby had said. I gave myself the permission to read what was written on the bottles of her prescription and wasn't surprise to find out that they were only for pain and to help her sleep.

She had a little meltdown when it was time to go to sleep, but calmed down right after she said goodnight to her brothers and sister over the phone, all though she still refused to sleep. I remembered about the CD Toby had given me and found my old radio so she could listen to it and she was out like a light. Who knew a record full of compositions from Beethoven and Mozart would make a four year old little girl fall asleep?

 **Toby P.O.V.**

The concert was an absolute blast, it was so nice to see a few of our closest friends from home and Jason again. I couldn't wait to get out of the apartment to get Rosie this morning since the apartment was packed. When I left, Lexie, Santana and Brittany all slept in Rosie's room. Lexie took the bed while Santana and Brittany were passed out on an air mattress. Quinn and Puck were sound asleep all cuddled up to each other on our sofa bed, Hanna and Noah were still asleep in Hanna's bed, Blaine was in Noah's bed and Mike was sleeping in our armchair. Everyone who knows me knows that I'm not much of a social person and crowds weren't my comfort zone…it's kind of why I had left so early to go get Rosie.

Spencer's house was barely ten minutes away from our apartment so I decided to grab us each a coffee on the way. Five minutes later, I was in-front of the big modern house that was right next to my aunt and uncle's old house.

''Hello?'' a man, probably Spencer's dad, said with a confused look on his face after I knocked.

''Hum…I'm Toby Cavanaugh, I'm here to pick up my little sister'' I mumbled a little awkwardly.

''Oh, Rosie and Hanna's brother, do you have another sibling I should know about?'' he asked laughing.

''Yes actually'' I chuckled along with him ''we have a now thirteen year old little brother, it was his birthday yesterday'' I explained.

''Well, it's nice to meet you Toby, come on in'' he shook my hand ''I'm Peter Hastings.''

''It's nice to meet you as well'' I smiled hearing little footsteps walking down the stairs.

''Toby!'' Rosie yelled running in my arms. I definitely had picked the right pyjama for her, she looked so cute in her little Minie-Mouse onesie.

''Hey princess, how did you sleep?'' I asked her.

''I missed you'' she shrugged laying her head in my shoulder.

''I missed you too'' I gave her a kiss on the forehead. After I had told Hanna what happened when I left her here yesterday, she wanted to come get her, but Spencer sent us a picture of Rosie happily jumping up on her bed.

''How was the concert?'' Spencer asked making me realized that her dad was gone and her, Rosie and I were the only people left in her living room. I couldn't help to notice how beautiful she looked even though it was the morning, her dark hair, her bright smile, her slim face, thin lips and chocolate eyes…she just looked so beautiful. It wasn't only the way she looked, it was also her personality; loving, intelligent, funny and kind.

''It w-was great'' I stuttered trying not to get lost in her eyes.

''Toby your all red'' Rosie giggled before running back upstairs when she realized that she had forgotten her bear.

''Hum…any problems?'' I questioned Spencer blushing harder than I already was.

''Not really, she calmed down pretty quickly after you left and only got a little upset during dinner…She accidentally dropped her fork on the floor and I think she was scared someone would get mad at her. She also had a moment before going to sleep, but who knew that listening to Mozart and Beethoven could get a four year old to sleep'' Spencer ended with a laugh.

''Oh, it wasn't Mozart and Beethoven playing on the CD, it was Hanna and my hum…mother'' I told her receiving a surprised look as an answer. It was pretty hard to imagine Hanna, who was always so hyper and lost in her thoughts, being able to play the piano like that.

''I had no idea Hanna played, she's really good'' Spencer gasped.

''Yeah'' I smiled remembering when Hanna thought Rosie how to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star a few weeks ago. ''Thank-you again for babysitting'' I told her.

''It was nothing'' she smiled her eyes shining because of the son peaking through the windows ''I actually happen to enjoy her company quite a lot.''

''You're beautiful'' I said without thinking immediately regretting it when she looked a little surprised ''hum…I-I didn't mean t-that, well I d-did because you are y-you know, but I-I didn't mean t-to say-'' before I had the chance to embarrass myself even more she wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips onto mine. I soon as I realized what was happening, I immediately began to kiss her back. We only pulled apart when I heard my little sister's footstep getting closer.

''I found my teddy'' Rosie exclaimed running back towards me.

''That's great Ro'' I said my eyes not looking away from Spencer's as we both stood there staring at each other, but not saying anything. ''Go out with me tonight?'' I finally had the courage to ask.

''Yes'' she nodded before I left with Rosie's hand in mine and the biggest smirk on my face.

 **AN: Yay! Toby asked Spencer out on a date, I hope all of the Spoby fans who read this story are just as happy as I am about it finally happening because let's be honest, we all knew it was coming XD Do you think Santana is right when she said that Hanna's past and refusal to talk about what happened to her parents is holding her back from moving forward with Emily (and her life in general) ? I would also like to know what you guys think about Noah crushing on Lexie or his friendship with Mike! :)**

 **For everyone who doesn't watch glee but are reading this story, we met a few of Hanna's friends from Lima, Ohio this chapter. There was Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Puck. If you have any questions about their personalities or stuff like that don't hesitate to send me a PM or leave it in your review. I'm just going to mention that Blaine is gay and is with one of Hanna's close friend, Kurt. Santana and Brittany have been together for about a year now #Brittana XD I also decided that Puck and Quinn were dating since I think that they're pretty cute together LOL They kind of remind me of Haleb a little bit (the bad boy and the it-girl).**

 **For the Ezria fans of this story, something big (that will be a really big part of this story) is coming, please be patient with me and I'm curious to know if you have any guesses about what it could be? Here's a clue : It will play a big part in not only Ezra and Aria's life but Rosie's as well.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review they are really appreciated and I'm always open to ideas if you have any of them :) I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Btw, I don't know if any of you guys noticed, but I changed the profile picture of this story to a photo of Hanna, Toby, Noah and Rosie. Obviously, Hanna and Toby are Ashley and Keegan, but for Noah and Rosie I found two other little kids that I thought resembled how I imagined them, the boy who plays Noah is actually named Ronan Parke and he was on Britain's Got Talent. I have no idea who the little girl who plays Rosie is... I honestly just googled ''Haleb babies'' and that's the picture that came up LOL I did decide on a girl that will play her when she's a little older though, I don't know if you guys have ever heard of E** **mily Alyn Lind, but yeah...she's gonna play Rosie XD**


End file.
